The Greatest Challenge Yet
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: The puffs enter a battle of the bands for big money, instead of that they find something else entirely. Going on twists and turns for the competeion they manage to fall in love with competition. The only problem well, their girlfriends. A big thanks to Crown172, Luxray24, & DreamerImagination!
1. Immature Circus Girls

Chap 1

Immature Circus Girls

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

It's been four long years since we've lost fought any villains I can't even remember who they were or the last one we fought. But, there have been people who've been hit by white beams but there's only been two.

"Hey, Guys come look at this" I said said motioning for them to come look at the tv.

"What is it?" Ali said sitting down next to me.

"I swear Momoko if it's some new sweet shop opening up I'm leaving right now" Kaoru threatened sitting down.

"No that's not even close, see" I said and I pressed play.

"If you think you have the skill to play, then come down now and enter yourself in new Townsville battle of the bands" the announcer says. "The winner will win 10,000, second 5,000, third 2,500, and all will go into the national competition."

"Why do want to enter Momoko?" Miyako asked tilting her head.

"Well, the money if we win I can get as many sweets as I want" I say with dreamy eyes and they all anime fall.

"Of course why else" Kaoru says with a sigh. "Well, I do need some new soccer gear."

"And I do need a new amp mines getting old" Ali says.

"I could use the money too" Miyako says.

"Then it's settled we'll all do it we can even call Mari to help us plan it all out" I say with joy.

"She can help me put together the outfits too" Miyako says clapping her hands in delight.

"I'll go call her" Kaoru says getting up.

"I don't think that's such a great idea the last time you guys talked you almost ended up destroying the up town of new Townsville. I'll go call her" Ali says stopping her.

"Hey it's not my fault she's the one who started it" Kaoru says but Ali ignores her and calls Mari.

Five minutes later the dark haired beauty comes in and that's her puff name Beauty. She joined a few months ago and her signature color is brown. She's really pretty but the exact opposite looking of Miyako's pretty. Her skin has a medium tan, she has dark brown locks that are shoulder length, her eyes are a warm chocolate brown, and she talks without thinking.

"So whats all this about a band?" She asks plopping herself on the couch.

"We want you to be the manager" I say.

"Wait your finally going to make me the leader" she says.

"No way in hell are you ever going to be our leader" Kaoru says.

"Well, Momo just said I could" Mari fumes.

"For the band" Kaoru says.

"Oh, well whatever then, what are do you guys play" she says and we all sweat drop.

"You all know I play any type of guitar" Ali says.

"I used to play the drums" Kaoru says.

"I still play the piano" Miyako says.

"I had lessons on how to play the bass and we all can sing" I say.

"Ok then, now what about a name" Mari says.

"The powerpuff girls" I say and they all give me a look.

"Come on Momo you need to be more creative then that" Mari sighs.

"The Fluffy Poochie Cutie Wootie Girls" Miyako says with excitement.

"No" we all say and she giggles.

"This is hard" Kaoru complains.

"Oh, I got it how about Addictive Love" Ali says.

"I guess let's leave it like that for now unless we get a better idea" Mari says and Ali sticks her tongue out at her.

"Fine how about Immature Circus Girls" Ali says.

"That one's creative let's go with that" Kaoru says and we all nod.

"I have this great idea for our band" Miyako says.

"What's that" I ask.

"We should all wear tattoos that represent our puff form" Miyako says.

"Ok, we can think about costumes later let's go sign up" Hiromi says getting up.

* * *

**15 minutes later... Ali's P.O.V.**

Hmm I wonder if Momoko will be any good at the bass I think getting out of the taxi. "That line looks so long" Miyako says pointing at the line. God, it is really long it goes on 5 blocks.

We go into the line and wait and wait and wait.

"I heard that the singer of the band has to sing and then they'll let you in" a girl with pink hair says.

"What I thought you only had to sing" another person said.

"They were but too many people are signing up" the one with the pink hair says.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask.

"Who didn't hear that they were talking so loud" Kaoru says.

"I think Ali should that will guarantee us to get in" Momoko says with a smile.

"Ok but, I don't have a song prepared" I say.

"Don't think that will get you out of it" Hiromi says and snatches my iPod away. "Here sing this one, I always hear you humming it" she says giving it back to me.

"Ok" I say and go back to playing on it.

"Finally we're here" Kaoru says.

"There are so many cute guys" both Momoko and Mari says eyes twinkling. "Look at the guys performing" Momoko says.

"They're total studs" Marii says.

There singing on stage was a red head with a red hat, a raven haired boy, a blond boy, a dark messy haired boy, and the one I take interest is the light brown shaggy haired boy. "Well, it looks like they already have some girlfriends" Kaoru says.

She was right as soon as the guy finished singing they went down to a group of girls to much make-up and wearing to little amount of clothes. "What a bunch of tramps, do you see what they're wearing" Mari says.

"Come on let's sign in" Momoko says and we do. We had to wait awhile but they finally called us.

"This is it good luck" Mari say.

"Yeah we know you'll do great" Kaoru says giving me a thumbs up while the other girls nod their head.

"Thanks guys here I go" I say going up on stage.

"Hello there miss what are you going to sing for us today and let me remind you to only sing some of it" one of the guys in the front says.

"Obvious by Hey Monday" I say and the music starts to play.

Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

My voice hits each note and I see that I'm in the limelight. Even the boy with light brown shaggy hair is looking at me and his girlfriend who's giving me the evil eye. "Thank you, you can go now we'll be announcing the winners later" another guy at the table says as I exit the stage.

"Hey there" the guy says with light brown hair.

"Hi" I say shyly.

"You were great out there" he says.

"Thanks umm."

"My name's Koumori but people call me Bat" he says winking at me.

"I'm umm, Butterfly" I say.

"Well, Butterfly good luck hope you get in" he says and a girl comes up. "This is my girlfriend Bellicose" he says introducing me.

"It's nice to meet you" I say putting out my hand which she smacks away.

"Bat, you really shouldn't be fraternizing with competition" she purrs to him. He gives me an apologetic look and leaves with her.

"What a bitch" Mari says coming up to me. She shakes her head "anyways you did great out there" she says giving e a light punch on my shoulder.

"Thanks, where's everyone else?" I ask.

"They went off to explore, that guy you were talking to was really cute" she says looking at him and his friends. I glare at her and she gives me a smile "relax, he doesn't seem like my type."

I roll my eyes at her "anyways I have an idea" I say.

"What is it?"

"I think we should use our puff names on stage then it would make sense with Miyako's tattoo idea."

"Maybe, and people are so clueless here that they wouldn't even think about us possibly being the puffs. I mean look at the mayor" she says which causes me too laugh.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Ali did great we are so going to win this thing and then I'll get so many sweets" Momoko says and she's already drooling.

"Will you please go five minutes without thinking or saying anything about sweets or boys" I scream at her.

"It's not like I talk that much about sweets or boys" she says.

"You do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Let's ask Miyako" I say.

"Fine, Miyako do I really talk that much about sweets?" Momoko says but her eyes are still glaring at me.

"Well, you kind of do" Miyako says.

"Ha told you" I say with a grin.

"Fine I bet I can go 5 minutes without talking" she says.

"I bet you can't" I say repeating the cycle.

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Can too"

"Cannot"

"Will you idiot bunch of girls just shut up" somebody yells. It's that raven haired boy, the guy with a red hat, and the blond boy.

"Oh mind your own business" I snap at them.

"Well, it's hard when a bunch of girls keep on shouting as loud as they can about some stupid fight" the raven haired boy says.

"Hey it wasn't stupid" Momoko yells and I face palm myself.

"Well it sounded stupid" the guy in the red hat says.

"All of you be quiet" both the blond and Miyako say.

"Now say sorry for being loud" Miyako says.

"We're sorry for being so loud" me and Momoko says.

"And you to say sorry for calling them stupid" The blond says.

"Sorry pinkie" the red hat says.

"Sorry babe" the raven haired boy says.

"Pinkie?"

"Babe?"

"You guys shouldn't have done that" Miyako says nervously.

"We're gonna-"

"Oh, there you boys are" a girl says while giving me the evil eye. What's up with her I think glaring back at her.

"Come on Boom-Boom let's go" the other girl says.

"Yeah let's leave" another girl says.

And what are we chopped liver I think to myself. "Hey we aren't finished here" I yell at the guys.

All the girls turn around and glare at me. "I think it is over" girl #1 says.

"Ha you need your girlfriends to stand up for you" Momoko says glaring at girl #2. I feel bad for Miyako girl #3 is staring her down.

"Who the hell are you" girl #1 says.

"Guys what are you doing?" Mari asks coming up to us with Ali behind her . And then she see's who we're with.

"Calling back up are you" #1 says and then whistles. "We have some too" and two other girls come up.

"W-we don't want to get into a fight or anything" Miyako stutters.

"W-w-well too bad" #3 says and then laughs.

"Hey back off" Ali growls at #3.

"Why should she" #4 growls.

"Why don't you tell us who you are" #1 says.

"Fine than only if you tell us yours but you guys go first" Mari says.

"Ok I'm Berate" #5 says.

"Beauty" Mari says and we give her a questionable look.

"Modest are we" Berate says.

"I'm Butterfly" Ali says following Mari's lead.

"Bellicose" #4 says.

"Bubbles"

"Brat" #3 says.

"Buttercup" I growl.

"Brute" #1 says.

"Blossom"

"Berserk" #2 says.

"Why do you even care?" Momoko says.

They smile at us "Once we know your name your dead" Berate says.

"Is that a threat" Mari growls.

"You bet it is" Brute says.

"Fine but, you asked for it" I yell ready to throw a punch.

"STOP!" Miyako screams and then bursts into tears holding her nose.

"What a crybaby" Brat says rubbing her fist.

"You hit her" the blond guy screams.

"No well, yes but she was asking it with her fake innocence" Brat spits.

"What do you mean fake, oh my god Bubbles you're bleeding" Ali says looking at the blood on her hands from Miyako's nose.

"I think we need to talk, Brat" the guy says.

"Come on let's go guys, it's getting harder to breathe in here" Mari says glaring at the girls and their boyfriends and we leave.

* * *

**New story! xD hope you enjoyed plz review. I'm also taking song requests! ****OuO**


	2. We're In!

Chapter 2

We're In!

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"Okay thank you everyone for your patience and participation only 24 contestants will stay" One of the judges says and then begins to list everyone I looked over to where that group of total I'm not gonna think it stood. As soon as the announcer said punk princesses they started to jump up and down. So they entered the competition too this is going to be more interesting than I thought. I look over to the boyfriends and the announcer said The Devil's Order they smiled at each other.

Then we hear them call our band name. "Please meet with us tomorrow at 6 where we'll start the next competition."

"We're in" Miyako says with a smile.

"You betcha thanks to this girl" I say giving Ali a nudgy.

"Hey let go" she says with a smile.

"Come on let's go celebrate" Momoko says.

"And then we'll go shopping" Miyako says jumping up from her chair.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Kaoru complains.

"One we need to by outfits for your performances, second Momo here needs a bass, third Miyako needs some relief from our little cat fight, and finally it's on the way to the skate park" I say with a smile.

"Really" she says with a smile.

"Really, I need a new boyfriend it's been like a whole week since I last had one" I say sarcastically and they all sweat drop.

"Whatever, let's just go there's a sweet shop opening up in the mall" Momo says with a smile.

"Okay let's go" Ali says and we head if to the mall.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later... Still Mari P.O.V.**

"This is so good" Momo says with a smile as she happily munches on her sundae.

"I'll admit it, this place is pretty nice" Kaoru says sipping on her melon smoothie.

"It is" Miyako says eating a soda pop Popsicle. Ali nods her head having grape poppers on her grape ice cream. I'm having a chocolate milk shake.

"Now for the costumes" I say smiling.

"Do we really have to talk about clothes?" Kaoru whines.

"Yes now stop your whining" Miyako says and I smile to myself never mess with Miyako when it comes to clothes.

"So since you guys are called circus girls I was thinking we should one time do our theme onetime" I say and Miyako nod's her head.

"And other times if the song has a theme we should wear it if it's not too crazy" Miyako says with a smile.

"Hey Mari I think we're going to need you in our band" Momo says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause it says that all band needs a dj like when it comes to the sound effects in a song or if theirs another artist in it and we don't have that gender to match the song" she says looking at the flyer.

"Well, I used to date a dj and he taught me how to do everything for the turn tables and buttons" I say remembering that one guy. "Hey, I have this great idea for the next song the only thing is if Bubbles can handle singing it."

"I can do it" she says with confidence. I whisper her the song and she looks troubled and it then disappears.

She nods her head "you sure" I say.

"100%"

"Good 'cause you went through it and all. It's gonna be great the audience will totally feel your emotion" I say.

"What song is it?" Kaoru asks.

"It's a surprise" I say winking at them.

"You're gonna have to tell us soon it is tomorrow after all" Ali says and we all Finnish our desserts.

"Now as for the outfits for the song" I say looking at Kaoru who gives me and Miyako a terrified look and we laugh.

"Relax just wear something casual but no baggy jeans or shorts" Miyako says. I swear our thoughts are connected when it comes to clothes.

"Whatever let's just go get Momoko's bass, head to the skate park, and stay over at Miyako's place" Kaoru says.

We got Momo's bass it was really cute it was pink and the body at hearts on it, absolutely perfect for her.

"Guys look who's here" Momo says interrupting my thoughts. I look up and see what she's talking about it's that group called The Devil's Order.

"Hey, there" the guy with the messy hair says.

"Hello" Miyako says shyly.

"We're sorry about what our girls did" the raven haired boy said.

"You really shouldn't be sorry about what your girls did you should be sorry that you didn't stop them from starting something" Kaoru scowls.

"Now if you excuse us" I say and we all try to get pass them but they block our way.

"Do you mind?" Ali says.

"We do actually" the guy in front of her says smiling.

"You guys are right we should have stopped them so we want to make it up to you" the blond says.

"We don't even know who you guys are" Momo says.

"Well, I'm Brick" the red head says.

"Butch" the raven haired boy says.

"Boomer" the blond one says.

"Bat" the shaggy light brown haired boy says.

"Beast" the messy dark brown haired boy says giving me a grin.

"What are your names?" Beast says.

"Blossom"

"Buttercup"

"Bubbles"

"Butterfly"

"Beauty" I say.

"Now that we got the familiarities out of the way how can we make it up to you?" Beast asks.

"Get out of our way" Kaoru says.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that" Butch says and then they start to bicker.

"Oh I have an idea get your girlfriends the hell away from us next time something like that happens again" I say.

"You guys are being very difficult, we just want to be gentlemen" Bat says.

"They can take us to the park" Miyako says quietly.

"Bubbles!" We all shout.

"What?" She says.

"Now they know where we're going" Momo says.

"So you guys are going to the park, let us walk you there" Brick says with a glint in his eyes.

"Fine but if your girlfriends get jealous and decides to hurt one of us again don't even think of bothering with us" Momo says and we all nod our heads.

"Well, than to the park we go" Brick says.

"What the hell so you think you're doing" I say to Beast who has his arm around my waist.

"You don't like it?" He says cocking an eyebrow. So he's a playboy of course now it all makes sense I think to myself.

"No I don't I suggest you let go of my waist if you don't want to loose your arm" I say sweetly.

"Woah aren't you a feisty one" he says giving me a toothy grin.

"You didn't let go" I say and then flip him. "I'm so glad my last boyfriend was a karate instructor" I say smiling and leave him on the ground.

"Ow, that was rude" he says getting up.

"I never said I was nice"

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"What the hell, where do you think you're touching?" I scream at him.

"Oh, I think I'm touching here" he says and touches my butt again and I punch him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend" I growl.

"But she's not here" he says rubbing where I punched him.

I snort and I walk as fast as I could away from him. What a bastard I actually feel bad for that Brute girl. I walk ahead of him the rest of the way until we get to the park. "Finally" I say and take off to the skate park with Butch trailing behind me.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry about Bellicose she's not really a people person" Bat says.

"I can tell" I say quietly. I look around and see that Butch and Beast already got on Mari's and Kaoru's bad side.

"Do you play anything?" He asks.

"Umm, yeah I play any type of guitar" I say.

"Is that's what's on your back" he asks.

I nod "what do you play?"

"The bass"

"Can't wait to hear it" I say.

"Can I hear you play?"

"Yeah come on there's this place I always play at the people outside keep amps outside for me as long as I give them half of what I earn" I say leading him to the front of Momoko's favorite sweet shop. I set everything up and start to strum and hum to a few pieces of music. A few minutes there's already crowd swaying to the beat I look over to Bat who winks at me.

"That was fun" he says with a smile.

"Yeah it-

"Ali hey Ali" someone shouts.

"Yuki?" I say.

"You finished already? It's been a while since I last heard you play" Yuki says with a smile. "Who's your friend?" He asks

"Oh, this is Bat he's competing against me and my friends. Bat this is Yuki my childhood friend" I say introducing them.

"You're doing that band band thing too" he says.

"Yeah" I say.

"I guess you would enter your great on the guitar, I don't think my band will stand a chance" he says.

"You entered it too?" I say.

"Yeah but it's just me and a couple of guys I met at the park" he says.

"At least you guys were good enough to get in it" I say.

"Yeah" he says and his eyes light up.

"Eh hem" Bat coughs.

"Well, I should get going see you around Ali" Yuki says and runs off.

"Are you sure, you guys are just friends?" Bat says.

"Yup, he's been my friend for like ever" I say with a smile.

"Well, why was he calling you Ali then" he says cocking an eyebrow.

"Why do they call you Bat?" I say.

"It's my stage name" he says.

"Like my stage name is Butterfly" I say with a smile.

"But I at least told you my real name why couldn't you tell me yours?" He says.

"I have my reasons" I say. "If you don't mind it's getting late so ta-ta for now" I say and run off to where the girls texted me to meet them.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"You really like sweets huh?" Brick says.

"Of course they're delicious" I say with a smile.

He smiles back "you don't get sick?"

"Nope I don't get far either I have a fast metabolism" I say and go back to eating.

"Can I have a bite?"

"Sure" I say holding out my spoon filled with today's special.

He eats it "that's really good."

"Isn't it, I always come here to buy sweets it's the best shop in town" I say and smile to myself as I take another bite.

"Hey, Blossom you have some of it on your cheek" he says and then comes closer.

He's so close he uses his finger to get it off and then licks it. "Yummy" he says.

That's when I go red "umm, would you look at the time you know I better get going see ya later Brick" I say and take off leaving him with the bill.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry about Brat" he says.

"You don't need to apologize" I say Brat should be the one apologizing I think to myself.

"But, I do your friends are right me and my brothers should have stopped them before something happened. Since we didn't you're the one who had to suffer" he says sadly.

I don't get it at all how can someone this sweet go out with someone so mean. "I think I should break up with her" he whispers to himself.

We walk around the rest of the park in awkward silence. "For you my lady" he says with a smile holding out a daisy.

I smile back at him and decide to play along. "Why thank you kind sir" I say and curtsy. He holds out his arm and I take it. My phone starts to vibrate in my hand bag. It was a text from everyone saying the same thing. For me to leave so that we could all head to my house, "I'm sorry but I got to get going" I say.

"I'll see you around then" he says with a smile.

"Yeah" I say and run off.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"What took you so long" I yell at Miyako.

"I'm sorry me and Boomer were talking" she says.

"At least she had a good time, Beast was standing next to me the whole time. I wasn't even able to hit on any guys and no guy came up to me 'cause he would stare them down" Mari says with a sigh.

"Tell me about it" I say and they all raise their eyebrows. "No not like that, Butch kept on harassing me by touching my butt the whole time I was at the skate park" I say and Mari starts to snicker. "It isn't funny" I shout.

"Well I was fine I even got to see Yuki" she says with a smile.

"Did he finally ask you out" Momoko says teasingly.

"Momoko! He's just a friend" Ali says blushing slightly.

"Yeah right that's like Miyako saying she didn't like Tamaki" Mari says and then gasps covering her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miyako I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine" she says dabbing her eyes. "He's not coming back and that's that" she says and then burst into tears.

"Oh Miyako, please stop crying" Momoko says.

"Ok" she says sniffling.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to sing that song I don't want this to happen to you in the middle of the song" Mari says gently.

"I will" she says.

"What's the song anyway?" Momoko asks.

"Fine we'll say we need to practice anyways" Mari says and she tells us.

"That's not exactly like Miyako's situation" I say.

"No it isn't but it still is about the loss of your lover" Mari says.

"I agree with Mari, it's going to be so great when you sing it and I bet it will lift a lot of weight of your chest" Momoko says and her eyes start to twinkle again.

"Let's order some pizza I'm starving" Ali says.

"Then we'll go practice" I say.

* * *

**Sorry how I blocked out what song they're going to play I want to make it a surprise. Anyways a special shout out to Crown172 who reviewed keep on doing what you do. I'm still taking song requests. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	3. Day One and Things R Already Heating up

Chapter 3

Day One and Things are Already Heating up

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Wake up, o my god we're late" Mari yelled.

"What time is it" I yawn.

"Its 2" she says.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mari" Kaoru says groggily.

"Ah, did you guys forget that it takes 3 hours to get to the concert hall, we also need to set up and get ready" she said. "Ali wake up" she screams.

"Shuddup and let me sleep" she screams into her pillow.

"Fine then" she says and goes into the kitchen. I'm so sleepy I think to myself and fall asleep.

"Ahhh" Ali screams.

"Get your butt in the shower now" Mari yells. Something cold and wet falls onto me.

"You to Momo and Kaoru when you're done come back and let me do your make-up" she yells.

"No way you're putting any make up on me" Kaoru growls.

"Would you rather it be a skirt" she says raising an eyebrow.

"No" she mutters.

"That's what I thought now get" she says and we do.

I take a fast shower and get out with the towel wrapped around me. I go to pick up my clothes and see that they weren't what I picked out. It was a light jean skirt that came down to my mid thighs, a white tank top tinged pink, a darker pink cardigan, and had tan wedge sandals with a little pink Sakura blossom on the strap of the sandal.

"What the hell happened to my clothes" Kaoru yells. New record I think to myself I can now hear her curses crystal clear from the other wing of the house. I quickly get changed and get out.

Miyako and Mari were wearing the same thing as me except there shirt was tinged in their signature colors. Kaoru and Ali both wore shorts instead of skirts, their shirts the same as ours, and their wedge sandal had less of a heel.

"Don't you like it?" Mari says admiring how Kaoru looked.

"No why'd you even do this you said we could wear whatever we wanted" she growled.

"Well, Miyako said it would need a look of innocence so she went out this morning to by it all. You should be happy I wanted to put you in a skirt but sweet little Miyako decided we shouldn't" Mari says.

"Whatever" she growls.

"Ok now let's do our make-up" I say with excitement. Beauty is a national beautition she's been in every make-up contest and managed to win them all. Match her and Miyako up and you get Japan's greatest makeover team.

"Ok I'll do you first, I'm just put on light coat for everyone we don't want to look trashy" she says and starts to do it.

"Next" she says and Miyako goes to sit down.

"Kaoru your turn let me be the first to put make-up on you" she says in a sing song voice.

"Ali's never worn make-up too" she calls out.

"I don't care get your ass over here I'm sick of your complaining" she says. Giving up Kaoru sits down.

"K your done Ali your turn" and Ali goes to sit down.

"Let's get the stuff in the car now" Ali says getting up.

"I want to drive!" Mari shouts.

"No we are not putting our lives in danger Momoko should" Kaoru says.

"But I'm the oldest" she counters.

"By a month" Ali says.

"I agree with Kaoru, sorry Mari" Miyako says.

"Fine" she mumbles and tosses me the keys that I catch. "Now let's go we'll make it if there's no traffic."

* * *

**3 hours later... Miyako's P.O.V.**

"We're here" Momoko said panting.

"Why are you panting? You didn't even carry anything" Kaoru snapped. Both her and Ali had our equipment on their backs or in a cart.

"I did have to run though" She says with a smile.

"Guys can we please focus on signing in" Ali says. We go in and everyone is crowded in.

"Finally you're here, you're going to have to play last since you came so late" a woman said.

"Ok, can you tell us where to put our stuff?" I ask.

"There's a spot over there" she points to a corner. "All of you can go and watch them preform but by the twentieth act come and check in again" she says. We go out to the auditorium and the place is packed.

"I don't want to stand up 'til the twentieth act" Momoko complains.

"Fear not I got this" Mari says and then goes up to a guy in the front row.

"Excuse me could me and my friends please have this seat" she says in a flirty voice and we all sweat drop.

"Only if you want to sit in our lap" the Beast says with a grin.

"Shit" she cusses. "I should really look who I'm talking to next time" she says.

"Yeah you really should" Kaoru says while laughing.

"So how 'bout it" he says.

"In your dreams" she spits at him.

"Come on let's just go back I'm sure a band will get up and then we can take their seats" Ali says.

"Fine" she says and we go back.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" the announcer says and everyone starts to cheer. "We have 24 bands lined up tonight and you get to vote if they should stay or not. Now our first group is a full group of girls called the Punk Princesses playing want u back. Brat is in the front probably the one singing the song. Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

[Astro - rap verse]

Let's go! Astro!

We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me

Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more

Dated her in front your place so you can see it all

I remember the times, when we used to bond

But I never realized that you wanted to be mine

So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too

I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you

Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart

Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start

You want me back?

We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

"Will you take me back Boomer" Brat says to the microphone. My jaw drops and I look to the girls and they're in shock too.

"What do you think happened to them?" Mari says.

"I know" I say silently. They look at me "well, Boomer wanted to break up with her and I guess she did before he could and know she's using this as a way to get back together" I say and then they put it together in their heads.

"That little scamp, of course he's gonna say yes from the peer pressure of the crowd" Mari says in anger.

"How unsportsman" Ali says.

"But it was very clever of her to come up with it as they say all's fair in love and war" Momoko says with a shrug. We pay attention to what's going on and everyone's cheering Boomer to take her back and he does. When he says yes it felt like someone hit me in the gut.

"Wasn't that sweet now onto the next band" we listened to the bands everyone was really great I wonder if we'll be as good as them.

"Now for our 19th contestant Devil's Order playing Could it be You, please give them a round of applause" The announcer says. So Boomer plays the drums I think to myself, in the front was Bat who would probably be singing.

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

They the girls that like to party

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be you, be you, be you

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

They the girls that like to party

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be you.

I like them girls

Girls who don't care

Sweat pants or stilettos

It don't matter what she wears

Girls that like to party (party)

Girls that like to dance (dance)

Girls that get it poppin' but ain't looking for no man, man, man, man

Yeah party rock that ass

Can we get it started Baby drop that class

You're the type of chick that I'm not gonn' pass

Look a little parched let me stock your glass

You could be the one that I choose for the night

Looking for somebody who ain't new to the life

Doesn't really matter if it's wrong or its right

That's just what I like

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

They the girls that start the party

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be you, be you

I like them girls

Girls who don't care

Sweat pants or stilettos

It don't matter what she wear

Girls that like to party (party)

Girls that like to dance (dance)

Girls that get it poppin' but ain't looking for no man, man, man, man

Yeah

She just wanna have fun

dance on the bar till a quarter past one

Party all night until the sky see sun

Hope to play but I just need one

You could be the one that I choose for the night

Looking for somebody who ain't new to the life

Doesn't really matter if it's wrong or its right

Find More lyrics at .com

That's just what I like

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

They the girls that like to party

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be youI like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

They the girls that like to party

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be you, be you

Could it be you

Could it be you

Could it be you

be you be you

I like them girls

I I I like them girls

So could it be

You

I I I like them girls

I like them

I like them

I like a punk rock chick

Yeah Yeah

I need a go-go girl

Yeah Yeah

I love the girls that like to party

Hey

Girls that like to party

Hey

Girls that start the party

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

(yeah yeah)

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

(yeah yeah)

They the girls that like to party

(they the girls that like to party)

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

Could it be you, be you, be you

I like a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna

(yeah yeah)

Like a go-go girl who dance like Lady Gaga

(yeah yeah)

They the girls that like to party

(they the girls that like to party)

(Hey!) So Baby could it be you

could it be you, be you

I like them girls (yeah yeah)

I like them girls girls (yeah yeah)

I like them girls (yeah yeah)

I like them girls girls girls...

I like them girls

The crowd goes crazy after hearing there performance even Mari and Kaoru admits it was good. "Come on guys let's get going" Momoko says and we nod and head out of the auditorium.

"Well, well lookie here" I hear Berate say.

"What the hell do you want?" Ali asks.

"For you to back of our boyfriends before things turn ugly" Bellisco says.

"Yeah we saw you clinging to them" Brute says.

"Wait you were stalking them?" Mari says.

"Yes, no we weren't we were making sure you wouldn't seduce them" Berserk says.

"Seduce them why would we they have the behavior of a bunch of pigs" Kaoru says and they gasp.

"You take that back" Brat shouts.

"Make me" Kaoru shouts.

"Fine" she says with a smirk and puts me in a headlock. "Now take it back or your friend gets it" she says tightening her hold on me.

* * *

**Uh oh Brat's a BEEP as we all know. I wanted to make her the one containing the most evil since Bubbles is so sweet. Thanks for reading stay posted for the next chapter and please review! I know that I didn't use any songs that you guys posted but I promise I will I'm like always way ahead like right now I'm starting on chapter 6... So I already have the second competetion planned out so I'll actually start using them after the second.**** I also need more ideas for what the guys should sing! And here's the links to the songs if you just want to listen to them XD.**

** watch?v=jFJivNsX9cw Could it be you**

** watch?v=LPgvNlrBfb0 Want U Back**


	4. A Kiss Goodnight?

Chapter 4

A Kiss Goodnight?

**Ali's P.O.V.**

Is she really that crazy? I think to myself as everything starts to play out. Brat with a smile of a maniac, Miyako with a terrified look, Kaoru who refuses to back down, the other girls who seem to be cheering Brat on with their eyes, and then there was me and the other girls paralyzed with fear if she would really hurt Miyako again. "Hey, you what the hell do you think you're doing get away from her" someone shouts it was a boy with dark brown hair held in a ponytail behind him was Yuki.

As fast as lightning the other girls get away Brat shoves Miyako to the ground "This isn't over" she yells.

"Hey, are you ok" the guy with the ponytail says to Miyako.

"I'm fine" she says putting her hand to her throat.

"Why don't we make sure" he says with a smile and lifts her up bridal style.

"Y-you don't have to do this" she stutters.

"And leave a damsel in distress I don't think so" he says with a smile. I look over to the other girls Kaoru looks shocked and both Momoko's and Mari's eyes are twinkling and I sweat drop.

"What happened back there" Yuki asks as we start heading to the backstage.

"Jealous girlfriends" I say with a sigh.

"Oh" he says quietly. "Why would they be jealous?" He asks.

"You remember that guy I was with yesterday?" I say and he nods slowly. "Well those are their boyfriends." It was quiet the rest of the way to the backstage.

"I don't think you should hang out with those guys anymore" he says and I cock my eyebrow. "Look at what they did to poor Miyako." I nod my head and understand what he's saying but, it feels like we're acting like cowards if we just back down.

"Oh there you girls are hurry up you're on" the woman said.

"Ok we're going up" Kaoru said in an annoyed tone.

"Miyako you going to be okay?" The ponytail guy asks.

"Yes, thank you Ryuu wish us look she says and waves goodbye.

"Does anyone feel like they're gonna puke" Momoko says holding her stomach.

"It's just first time jitters we're going to do great" Kaoru says.

"I hope so we spent the whole night practicing" Mari says.

"Now for our final act The Immature Circus Girls playing One of repetition" the announcer says and the curtains open. Miyako's cherubic voice begins, Kaoru plays her drums, Mari's adding her twist to the song, and me and Momoko strum away.

An illusion showing the condition of

The meaning gone in words and no longer conscious loving and

Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by

Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry

You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore

You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it

Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?

I don't want this now

For always, it's always okay to keep on moving

Into the sweetly dreamt future to keep improving

The light past the window dimly glowing as it dies

And it goes together with the sound of sighs

I'm falling, I'm falling into a deeply deep sleep

With it comes a painting that within me it does seep

In a dream, dreaming of the beginning of the end

No more am I in the place that I pretend to be, and

I wanted to believe you were true, wanted to have no doubt about you

Even though I had a feeling that you would leave me, still I wanted

Ever since the start it all was a lie, I found that you wouldn't come by

But I was still flying around in love just like a fool

You had told me that you were just so in love with me

I'm wondering if it was only to be funny

I guess I was being used to fill your box of plays

When you're tired of it, will you then throw me away?

A feint, I could believe that I am the one

Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none

You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong

When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song

Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine

Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye

Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?

Forever goodbye

No longer can I run away from the scars on me

And even now my tears have long since then ceased to be

It was all for one small beautifully made temptation

But why did I take it and become dirty much like them

It was all too easy, you're undaunted to go after everything that you wanted

Until it happened to come to this, you got me where you had wanted me

Like a repetitive bead always seen, a good that can be made in a machine

But I was still manipulated in love just like a fool

You had told me that you are just so in love with me

I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be

You could play me as well as you think you're able to

And then will you forget me in whatever you do?

To you it's only a little phrase, nothing else more

It's only a tool that you have no other use for

But how much of it all would you come to regret?

Because you haven't looked back to me yet

You had told me that you were just so in love with me

I'm wondering if it was only to be funny

How much satisfaction has all of this brought to you?

It was for one thing, you just wanted something new

You had told me that you are just so in love with me

I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be

You could play me as well as you think you're able to

But in me it will remain forever, through and through

An illusion showing the condition of

The meaning gone in words and no longer conscious loving and

Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by

Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry

You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore

You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it

Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?

I don't want this now

A feint, I could believe that I am the one

Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none

You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong

When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song

Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine

Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye

Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?

Forever goodbye

The crowd shouts for us screaming our band name in joy. We look at each other and then take our bow to the crowd. And exit the stage.

"You guys did great" Ryuu says going up to Miyako.

"Thanks" she says shyly.

"Hey I found them" a guy with sunglasses says coming in.

"You guys missed this awesome group of girls and there here" another boy with a bandana over his head says coming in.

"I think one of them was my ex" another guy with short sandy colored says coming in and sees us. "You" he says pointing at Mari.

"Hey" she says with a sheepish smile "it's been a while."

"Yeah" he says looking down at his shoes.

"Is this your band?" I ask and Yuki nods his head.

"That's Ryuu as you already know and he plays the drums" he says pointing at Ryuu. "That's Ace the founder of our band and he plays the guitar" he says pointing at the guy with the sunglasses who seemed to be taking an interest in Kaoru. "That's Sora and he plays the piano" he says pointing at the guy in the bandana who waves and I awkwardly wave back. "Then there's Yoshio our dj" he says pointing at the guy with short sandy colored hair who was talking or in Mari's case flirting with her.

"After this we should all go out somewhere" Sora says.

"Yeah that would be nice" Momoko says.

"But first let's go out and see the results" Mari says. And we all do walking next to the guys. We past the punks and the other guys, who seemed mad I guess, wonder why.

"Thank you for all of your participation this time the contestants will now go down to 18 bands" the announcer says and starts to read down the list both the punks and the guys made it to the next round. When the announcer said the green dragons the guys started to high five each other. "And last but not least drum roll please" the announcer says and then we all start to bang on the seats in front of us. "The last band winner is The Immature Circus Girls" and everyone starts to cheer. "Now all winning contestants we will start having themes this one will be a theme of summer and our next concert will be in two days at Kakumara and because you all made it this far we're going to let you all stay in a beach house per band for the night before the competition" he says and we all cheer.

"This is going to be great" Mari says after we say goodbye to the guys. "I haven't had a tan in like weeks."

"I'm going to need to buy a swim suit but I don't know if my aunt will let me" I say with a sigh.

"I can buy you one but, only if Kaoru wears one I pick out there's no way I'm going to let her wear that school swim suit to the beach again" Miyako says.

"Hell, I'd buy you anything you want if Kaoru would show some skin" Mari says.

It would be nice auntie doesn't earn to much I think to myself. Ok it's time to work my magic. "Hey, Kaoru can we make a deal" I say in my sweetest voice.

"What's the deal?" She asks.

"I'll give you that skateboard in my room signed by that famous dude that you never shut up about for three favors from me with no questions or complaints" I say and her eyes light up.

"Deal o my god deal" she says jumping up and down. "I've been asking you for that ever since I walked into your room."

"I got it from some used shop for decoration in my room" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Now my first wish is for you to wear a swim suit of Mari's choice" I say with an evil smile.

That's when her jumping seizes and her smiles gone "but."

"No buts a deals a deal partner" I say. "I did it" I shout to the girls.

"You are very good at bribing Kaoru" Momoko says.

"She tricked me" Kaoru mutters.

"Whatever let's just head to the store before it gets too late" Mari says and gets in the drivers seat this is definitely going to be one wild ride I think to myself noticing our mistake of letting Mari have the front seat.

* * *

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"All these swim suits you picked out for me are too big" Ali yells.

"Sorry you just have such a small chest" I say laughing.

"Shuddup, I happen to be 2 years younger than all of you don't forget" she yells at me and then sticks her tongue out.

"Fine tell, me your chest size and I'll go find a swim suit for you" I say. She's quiet for a while "hello you there?" I say. She mumbles something but I can't understand her. "Can't hear you" I say and she glares at me.

"I'm a 12A" she yells and then covers her mouth noticing how loud she said it and I burst out laughing. She is the smallest out of all of us but I'm the biggest 26C, Kaoru's second with a 20C she tries to hide it by wrapping up her chest, Momoko's next 'cause she claims that all the sweets she eats go to her chest if her fast metabolism doesn't get to it a 12C, and then there's sweet Miyako who comes to a 24B. Compared to all of us she's tiny.

"It's not funny" she says her face tomato red and threw one of the bathing suits I picked out for her at me.

"Ok ok I'm going to go get you a bathing suit that will actually fit your tiny chest" I say.

* * *

**A few minutes later... Mari's P.O.V.**

"There does that one fit?" I ask.

"Yeah it does" she says.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope, now come on I want to get a few other things for the trip" she says coming out.

"Who said I was going to buy you anything else?"

"You did, remember?" She says and I do.

"Fine hurry up, it's almost 11:30 and we still have a 45 minute drive not counting the drop offs" I say.

"Ok" she says happily. The brat, she's really going to take advantage of the situation. It can't be helped though her aunt is having a really hard time. And then there's me with my physco parents who are rich cause of our winery in California.

"Finally, I swear you just bought more things than Miyako in a whole week" I say helping her carry her bags.

"I needed some stuff for my guitars and a few new clothes" she says with a shrug.

"Mari, Ali we're over here!" I hear Momo shout.

"Hey, did Kaoru give you any trouble about the swim suit?" Ali asks.

"Nope none at all, she always keeps her word after all" Miyako says getting into the car.

"Hey, I figured out what song we should do for the next competition" Momo says.

"And what's that?" I say as I start the car and she tells us (blocking the song again sorry).

"That would be great I just had some costume ideas right now" Miyako says with a smile.

"Why is Kaoru so quiet?" I ask and Miyako turns around to look.

"She's in to great of a shock look you can see her ghost someone grab it" Ali says laughing.

"I got it" Momo says.

"W-wh-what?" Kaoru says coming back to us and we all burst out laughing. "Pay attention when" you're driving" Kaoru yells. I pay attention again and swerve a little to scare them.

* * *

**42 minutes later... Ali's P.O.V.**

"Where were you young lady" my aunt asks.

"With the girls I'm sorry I was so late" I say and bow to her.

"It's ok as long as you're not clubbing" she says giving me a smile. "I saw you on tv you did great and I give you my permission to go out to the beach house."

"Thanks Auntie you're the best" I say and hug her. "I'm going to bed now goodnight."

I put all my shopping bags down and start packing my bag. "Hey there" a voice says.

"Bat? How'd you get up there? Wait how did find out where I lived?" I shout at him.

"I have my ways anyways I'm sorry about the punks again" he says climbing into my bedroom.

"You found out?" I say.

"Well, your friend Yuki came and told me off" he says looking at me. "He also said to stay away from you."

"Why didn't you?" I say standing my ground as he comes closer.

"'Cause I don't like being bossed around" he whispers into my ear. He then looks at my face and starts to lean forward.

* * *

**Dun dun dun it's another cliffhanger. Tee hee I changed the stories name. ****I finally finished exams! Now I have a five day weekend and no homework yipee! Thanks to both Crown172 and Aliceinwonderland4ever for your support and song requests (which I still need for future competitions!). XD. Here's the link to One of Repetition by Hatsune Miku Someone who can draw should do video for Octi and Miyako for the song that would be so cute!**

** watch?v=eU8ixnzuyoc (nami, version no subs)**

** watch?v=9zTFxbQCrJI (miku with eng subs)**


	5. The Beach

Chapter 5

The Beach

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I start to realize what he's trying to do and as fast as I can I put my hands up to my lips which he kisses. "What the hell" I whisper to him. "You have a freakin' girlfriend who would kill me no wait that would be letting me of easy for her and the other punks" I growl. He looks at me in shock. Ha, does he really think kissing or trying to kiss me make me melt. "Get out of my room before I scream and don't talk to me or any of my friends you broke our deal saying that you would make sure that your girlfriends wouldn't hurt us that was a bluff and tell that to your friends. If you even dare approach us I will not make any promises of what I'll do" I say harshly. He leaves out the window but gives me one last puppy dog glance and leaves. I touch my lips where he was about to kiss me it's for the best I think to myself. It would be a sin if I did it but it still would have been nice. In my head I'm having an argument in my head that goes something like this.

Evil Ali: Aww you shouldn't have done that, look how sad he looks.

Nice Ali: Well she did and he can just go back to his phsyco girlfriend

Evil Ali: Whatever, he was going to kiss her and you have to admit you would have liked it Evil

Nice Ali: True but still did you see what Brat did to Bubbles what if Bellicose did something like that to our Ali, plus it's bad enough with her having-

Evil Ali: Don't even think of pulling that card, that would have been our first kiss and this guy might be her one not like those other a**holes from before (nice Ali likes to block out cuss words ^^)

Neutral Ali: Both of you shuddup she's trying to sleep and we're not helping

Both: You always ruin our conversations

Neutral Ali: Can't help it it's sorta what I do

Ignoring them I look into my mirror seeing that my eyes had turned golden. I calm myself down and my eyes change back to its original color. I snuggle into my bed and let the day replay in my head.

* * *

**Morning... Momoko's P.O.V.**

"It's morning" I say with a smile remembering how me and my girls will be able to go to a beach house. I already feel like a celebrity I think to myself with a smile. I get up and start to stretch.

What's that I think to myself and go over to my desk which had a rose on it and an envelope. I open the envelope and it says for you inside theirs a gift card for the sweet shop at the park. I scream inside and get packed.

"Bye" I say going out the door.

"Have fun my dear" my mom says and Kuriko sticks her tongue out at me. I stick mine back at her and then I hear honking outside.

I run outside and they're all in the jeep dressed for the beach. "Can we go to Mister Donuts first I didn't get breakfast yet" I say.

"Sorry but, I'm broke parents cut me off after Ali's little shopping spree" Mari says glaring at Ali who's in the passenger seat who just shrugs.

"I said I was sorry."

"It happened to me too, sorry Momoko" Miyako says her voice filled with sadness.

"Nothing in these pockets" Kaoru says and then my stomach starts to growl.

"I have a little bit of money enough for five donuts if you spend 120 yen per person" Ali says with a sigh handing over her money.

"You were holding out on us" Mari screams at her.

"Yes" Ali says straight to the point and Mari flicks her forward.

"Both hands on the steering wheel" Kaoru yells at her.

"No back seat driving" she yells back at her but does so anyway.

"I definitely have the right to tell you how to drive you barely passed the class and our lives are on the line whenever you drive" Kaoru yells at her.

"Guys calm down" Miyako says.

"Yeah we don't want to hear you argue for a whole half hour" I say.

"Fine" they both say.

* * *

**30 minutes later and a stop at Mister Donuts... Still Momoko's P.O.V.**

"It looks like paradise here" Miyako says.

"And look at all the hunks" Mari says and pretends to be swooned.

"What about that ex of yours you seemed pretty friendly with him" Kaoru says teasingly.

"I was over him when I broke up with him" she says nonchalantly. "And how about you and that Ace fella he was awfully hot."

"Oh, please did you see what I saw? He looked like he was in his twenties and homeless. He's also so skinny I bet he hasn't ever played a school sport or lifted any weights" Kaoru says.

"Can we please not talk about guys and go check in" Ali says annoyed.

"Is there something wrong?" Miyako asks.

"N-no" she says flushed.

"Your face says other words" I say.

"You better tell us" Mari says.

"Yeah" both Kaoru and Miyako say.

"Fine" she says and then tells us the whole story how Bat snook into her house.

"That bastard" Kaoru says.

"Why would he do that if knew that if he knew what happened the other day" Miyako says.

"Who knows but you're right they didn't keep their end of the bargain so we shouldn't hang out with them anymore" I say. We go and check in and drop off our stuff at the house and change into our swim suits.

Mari wore a light brown monokini with a plaid design, I'm wearing a pink string bikini with a red heart over my heart, Miyako wore a light blue swim dress with a white circle design, Ali wore a light purple tankini with a dark purple butterfly on the bottom left of her top, and Kaoru wore a dark green bandeau with a yellow star on the right side of her bottom piece.

"Let's go walk around" Mari says and we do. All the guys are drooling over both Miyako and Mari. Even Kaoru and Ali.

"Hey, Ali where are you going?" Kaoru asks.

"Over there" she points to a shack that says help wanted.

"No way we are not working at all this summer" Mari says firmly.

"But, we need the money where are we going to eat for lunch and dinner. And don't even think of mooching off of some random guy" she says.

"Fine but only enough for us to eat then we scram" she says and we walk over to the shack.

"Two strawberry lemonades" I say and place them on the table.

"Hello what would you like?" I say with a smile.

"Well, well if it isn't pinkie" Brick says.

"It's Blossom" I scowl. "What the hell do you want."

"Now now Blossom that isn't anyway to talk to a paying customer" Berserk says and then made tsking sounds. She was wearing a very exposing dark pink swim suit.

"I'm sorry what would you like to order" I hate her so much.

"We'll have two cherry sodas" she says very slowly like she's talking to a little kid. Really what a snob I think to myself.

"Coming right up"

"Hey miss over here" a man calls from the table over.

"How may I help you, sir" I say with a smile.

He grabs my wrist super tight "follow me" he slurs and drags me away.

"Hey let her go" Brick yells at him.

"Why should I, why do you even care you have a pretty hot chick over there" he slurs.

"Let her go" he growls coming closer.

"If I don't?"

"Then this will happen" and he punches him in the jaw.

"Fine if that's what you want" the guy says and clumsily swings his arm at Brick who dodges it and then finishes the guy of by hitting him in the gut.

"Are you ok?" He says coming closer to me.

I back up as he starts to come closer "I didn't need your help" I tell him holding my wrist.

"What did you want me to do to watch him kidnap you and then you to come back hurt or worse" he yells at me. "Let me see your wrist" he says kneeling down.

"No" I say.

"You heard her Brick, she doesn't want you help" Berserk says coming up to us.

"Let me see your wrist" he yells at me ignoring Berserk.

"No" I say. "Go run off your girlfriend" I say to him it's not like you even like me I think to myself.

"Fine, let's go Berserk" he says and leaves with her. While they were leaving Berserk turns around and flips me off.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Finally off the clock" I say stretching.

"Yep now it's time to have some fun" Mari says.

"I want to make a sand castle" Miyako says happily.

"Me too" Momoko says.

"I need a tan" Mari says.

"I'm gonna go surfing you in Ali" I ask.

"Why not" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go to the shack and rent one" I say with a smile and we run over to the shack. "Look there's a contest going on" I say pointing to the flyer.

"I haven't surfed in a while" she says.

"Let's practice then it doesn't start 'til 5 we have like 4 hours" I say.

"Fine" she says giving in.

"Let's go in then" I say with a smile and go into the waves.

"They're huge" she says.

"You scared?" I ask.

"I'm not scared of anything" she says and we start to head toward the waves.

"It's The Devil's Order's Bat and Butch" I hear some fan girl screams.

"Shit looks like they're here" Ali says and then wipes out.

I start to laugh and don't pay attention to the next wave that eats me alive. It was so strong I couldn't control where I was going. I ended up washing up on the shore on top of something wait make that someone. I finally open my eyes and see Butch underneath me.

"That was quite the entrance babe" he says with a smile.

I was about to say something but someone flipped me. "Get the hell off of him" Brute screams. I get back up but, she then tackles me to the ground. I don't feel bad for her anymore. I get back up but, she then tackles me to the ground. I don't feel bad for her anymore.

I hear Ali screaming at someone probably at Bat telling him that this would happen but then I hear a warrior scream. "Crazy bitch" I hear Ali scream. I look back at Brute giving her my full attention and roll so I'm now on top. Not wanting any of this shit I get up and walk away.

"Are you a coward" she yells at me.

SNAP

That's it she is now officially dead. I run toward her giving her a taste of my fully powered punch. "Butterfly stop it she's not worth it" I hear someone say. It was her friend Yuki with that Ace guy. Brute took advantage of the distraction and punched me in the face.

"Hey, back off" Ace says to Brute and he helps me up.

"Thanks" I whisper to him.

"No problem" he says with a sheepish smile.

I look over to Ali who was walking over here with Yuki. She had a nasty gash on her knee.

"Are you guys okay" Ace asks.

"No not really" I say for both of us.

"So much for the contest" Ali says.

"I told you to stay away from those guys" Yuki says.

"It wasn't our fault they were just there" I say covering for her.

"Well, we were lucky when we got there huh?" Ace says nervously and we nod.

"Why don't we take you out for dinner" Yuki says.

"You don't need to" Ali says.

"It's okay we want to and you can bring your friends, besides we found a really nice it would be a shame if you didn't come with us" Yuki says.

"If you say so" I say.

"Yeah can you walk us to our place" Ali asks.

"Sure" he says. It was only a few minutes away.

"Where were you two?" Miyako asks tapping her foot.

"You tell her I already had to give a flashback this morning, I'll be in the shower if you need me" she says walking sluggishly away.

"Ok" I say and tell them everything.

"God again, I wish they weren't so jealous" Momoko says.

"At least you got us a free dinner out of it" Mari says and we glare at her. "Hey I'm trying to stay on the positive side, anyways go get ready for our big date."

"Wait, I didn't say it was a date" I say.

"I know but what you said made it sound like they were asking you out on a date now get" she says and whacks me with a broom.

A few minutes later... Mari's P.O.V.

* * *

**A few minutes later... Mari's P.O.V.**

Gosh Kaoru can be so stubborn I think to myself after forcing her to wear a skirt but, Ali came in and settled it.

What the heck how did that get in? There was a heart shaped box and on top of it was a note that said for you my dearest.

"Hmm," I open the box and it was filled with chocolate. Who did this?

I pop one in my mouth and start getting changed.

I wore a black and brown aviator vest, with a black swimsuit underneath, a dark jean skirt, and tan and black wedges.

I went into the room and everyone else was changed. Miyako wore a light blue sundress, underneath was a different swimsuit, with chunky jewelry, and medium high heels.

Momoko wore a tank top that said boys stink,underneath was a new swimsuit, light denim blue shorts, pink ankle high converse, and bracelets.

Ali wore a light purple tank top that showed her belly button piercing and tattoo of butterfly wings between her back dimples, dark ripped up jeans, and her combat boots.

Kaoru wore a green extra-large t-shirt that hung on her, you could see her black and green bikini, she had black denim shorts on, and green sandals.

"What happened to the outfit we picked out for you?" Miyako says.

"I didn't want to wear it" she says.

"But, Ali said you have to" I say like a little kid.

"I chose not to make her I'd only one favor left and wouldn't it be better when we have a larger wardrobe" she says.

"That is true" Momo says.

"We can even put her in a Lolita dress" Miyako says with a smile.

"Do you guys hate me or something?" Kaoru says with a sigh.

"No we just show our love with hate" I say with a smile.

"Could you please stop loving me then" and we all start laughing. Then the door bell rings.

"Hey there" Yuki greets us when we open the door.

"Hi" we all say together.

"You guys ready to go?" Yoshio asks.

"Yeah I'm starving" Momoko says.

"Me too" Sora says patting his stomach. It wasn't to far pretty much a five minute walk to it. We take our seats and we all order.

"This is so good" I say in delight as I finish of the rest of my sub.

"Is this what you said was so great about this place?" Ali asks after wiping her mouth.

Before Yuki can answer some dude in a cheesy bedazzled tux comes up to our booth. "Your table has been selected to compete in our singing contest please select two female singers" the guy says.

"Umm, we pick Buttercup and Beauty from our group" Momo says.

"Why us?" Kaoru complains.

"Because you two are the only ones who haven't sang for us" she says.

"You haven't either" Kaoru points out.

"But I'll be singing the other song tomorrow" Momo says.

"Fine" Kaoru says and we're dragged to the backstage.

"These will be your opponents" a woman said showing us Berate and Bellicose.

"Well, lookie here I guess we don't have to worry about our competition" Berate says and I roll my eyes.

"You're so right" Brute says.

Kaoru starts to go up to her but I put my hand up blocking her.

"Ignore them and all their bull crap" I say to her.

"What are you scared?" Berate says.

"No but, we'll fight this battle with our voices" I say and face palm myself on the inside. That sounded so cheesy!

"Whatever" she says.

"Okay girls the computer picked you're song you'll be singing Lady Marmalade and on it you'll see your parts you start in 3 and if you need any help with the lyrics you can look at the screen in the back it has all the lyrics on it" the hostess says. I take one look at it and already memorize the lyrics. Photographic memories can be so nice and then an image of guys at the beach play in my mind and I smile.

"This is it time to kick some punk ass" Kaoru says.

Berate: Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Beauty: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Together: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Berate: What What, What what

Beauty: ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Berate: yea yea yea yea

Buttercup: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

yeah

Together: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Berate: yea yea uh

He come through with the money in the garter belts

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

by the case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Brute: hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Buttercup: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Beauty: Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Brute: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more

Together: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Hostess: Brute...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Buttercup... (Lady Marmalade)

Berate...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Beauty...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rockwilder baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

The crowd roars with applause and cheers. "Alright settle down settle down" the hostess says. "It's time to choose our winners for tonight cheer for the one I put my hand by."

She does the punks first and they get a medium amount of applause. Then she does us and the crowd gives us a slightly a higher amount of appraise.

"Buttercup and Beauty win" the hostess says and puts plastic medals around our necks.

The girls, the guys, the punks, and the other guys come over. "All of you did great" Beast says.

"Yeah you did" Butch says.

"Why don't we call a truce for tonight and take a swim together" Momo says putting her hand out to Berserk.

"Sure" she says.

"Let's go then" Miyako says and we all head to the beach.

I get out of my clothes and leave them on the blanket that we got before we came and started to inflate the tube.

"Why do you need that?" Beast says with Berate behind him.

"I can't swim" I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's one of my weaknesses" I say and put it around me and go into the water. We played around for thirty or so minutes and I was being pulled out pretty far so I started to kick forward. Then I felt something like a hand around my ankle I looked around and saw everyone except her.

"Berate let go" I scream at the top of my lungs so someone could hear me. And with one last final tug I'm pulled down. So this is it I think to myself drowned by that bitch I hope the girls will avenge me. I break into tears I don't want to die now and I feel myself starting to become unconscious.

* * *

**Cosmic: ****So much writing! **

**Bat: I didn't get my kiss**

**Butterfly: You're going out with Bellicose! **

**Bat: I don't want to though!**

** Cosmic: ****Anyways I think it's time for the new punks to play the mean girls. I just had this great idea for the next chapter and the next next chapter I can't wait to get started! A big thanks to everyone who's cheering me on and sending song requests which I'm still be of the needing for the nationals contest (which is somewhat planned out and need I remind you this one is like the county one that they're in one. Yes Japan does have counties but they're called prefectures they have three I lived in Aomori Prefecture… I have a folder somewhere that tells you all of them). Anyways continue to review and send song requests also I need some themes for the contest I only have three ideas so far... Can you help me out? plz and thx u! **


	6. A Crazy Night & an Even Crazier Morning

Chapter 6

A Crazy Night and an Even Crazier Morning

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"Beauty come back come back to me" I hear someone say.

"Berate we're through I'm sick of you hurting girls who get close to me" Beast growls at her.

"It was just a joke how was I supposed to know" Berate says.

"You were right next to me when she said she couldn't swim, don't come near me ever again" he yells at her. I hear multiple steps of people going away. Then someone's mouth is on mine and then pressed on my chest.

I was coughing up sea water and I was able to finally open my eyes around me stood the girls and the boys from Devil's Order where did the others go I wonder.

"Thank goodness" Miyako said holding her hand to her chest. Beast looks at me and then holds me tight.

It was hard to breathe when I first woke up and now he's making it harder so I squeeze his shoulder.

"Ouch" he says holding where I pinched him. I point to my throat trying to tell them it's hard for her to breathe.

"Let's take her to our house" Beast says and the others nod.

Beast picks me up bridal style and holds me close. "I'm sorry" he says silently. I look up at him and his eyes are filled with sadness I wish I could comfort him but it hurts to much. So I lean into his chest.

"Ok I think all she needs is some water and a good nights sleep" Ali says.

"Can you guys stay here for the night?" Boomer asks.

"Hell no" Kaoru and Ali both say.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you should either" Miyako whispers.

"After what Berate did to Beauty I suggest you stay very far away from us" Momo says.

"But what if they break in and try to hurt her?" Beast says looking down at me.

"We can handle them" Kaoru says cracking her knuckles.

"No you can't you don't know how strong they are" Bat says.

"So we can take them" Ali says.

"Can you guys please stay for Beauty's sake at least" Beast says.

They look at each other and sigh "fine" they say together. "Just let us go get our stuff and take a shower" Miyako says and they walk out.

* * *

**A few minutes later... Ali's P.O.V.**

Why'd we even agree we all know they're probably going to do something I think to myself as I pack up my stuff tomorrow. I better take this to just in case I think to myself as I take out my pills. I jump in the shower for a quick 5 minutes and get changed into a black tank top with purple black striped fuzzy sweats. I go out and see that everyone else is changed. Miyako wore a light blue nightgown with her curlers in her hair, Momoko wore pink button up pjs with a heart design, and Kaoru wore a green v-neck shirt and black sweats.

"Let's get this over with" Kaoru says and we start heading out.

"We brought your pjs Beauty" Miyako says.

"Thanks" she says her voice was really rough.

"Let us show you to your rooms" Bat says with a grin. "You'll be in my room Butterfly" he says.

"Why do we have to sleep in your rooms" Kaoru says.

"'Cause we say so" Butch says.

"Whatever, if you do something I swear..." Momoko says but Brick cuts her off.

"Relax pinkie we won't do anything now come on" he says grabbing her hand leading her away. The others go, so it was just me and Bat. We head to his room and I put my stuff down.

"About last night I'm sorry" he says.

"Uh huh" is all I manage to say.

"Can I ask you a question though?" He asks and I nod. "Why did your eyes change color and why were you glowing?" So he did see her trying to come out I think to myself.

"Well, you see..." I was interrupted by a banging noise. "What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know but let's check it out" He says and gets a bat. We head outside and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"What the hell is going on!?" Bat screams.

There on the ground was Bellicose on top of Yuki who were making out. She turns around and panic covers her face "it isn't what it looks like" she says.

"Well, it looks like you have your tongue down his throat this the friggin' third time Bellicose and I'm sick of it we're through" he says and walks away. She gets up and glares at me then chases after him.

I look at Yuki and keep my tears in. "Ali,I'm sorry we didn't want you two to know."

"How could you, you said... It hasn't even been three hours, I'm sick of being lied to and played" I hear me scream at him my voice filled with venom from being cheated on. "She's coming" I scream and press a button on my belt. And the last thing I see is Yuki apologizing to me again and again. I let my tears I've been holding in fall freely.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Bat just came in and he looked pretty pissed off. "Hey, what happened" Butch says.

"She did it again and I'm through with all her bull" Bat says angrily. Then my belt starts to ring and I hear the others girls belts to.

"Where's Butterfly?" I ask.

"She's still out there probably talking to that Yuki guy" he says.

"Quick tell me what happened" I say and he does.

"Shit" I curse and run outside to the back and there she was the girl who was trapped inside of Ali who she's forever stuck with on the ground in the middle of a transformation.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Butch says with Bat behind him.

"Is that Butterfly?" Bat asks.

"Nope that's someone else" and then I explain it all to them if she feels something to intense Bee comes out.

"What do we do about her then?" Bat says.

"Do you think she brought her pills?" Miyako asks.

"She always does" Momoko says from behind.

"I'll go check" Bat says and runs off to the room. He comes back and has the medication in hand with water.

"Quick give it" I say putting my hand out and he gives them to me. I put the pill in her mouth and give her the water hoping she would swallow.

I open up her eyelids and see that her eyes went back to her normal color. "Take her with you" I say giving her to Bat.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asks.

"That medication does a number on her. When she takes it she usually sleeps for thirteen hours straight" I say.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll be sleeping on the couch bed" I say to Butch who gives me an evil grin.

"Sure" is all he says, what's he thinking I don't care anymore and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Morning... Kaoru's P.O.V.**  
It is morning I think to myself and roll in my bed only to find Butch next to me. "PERVERT" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Why is Kaoru being so loud first thing in the morning" I hear Momoko say. Why did she sound so close I think to myself. I sit up and there everyone was in a bed next to one of the guys. But what the hell why were we all in the same room?

"Butch what did you do this time?" Boomer says and starts to sit up and sees Miyako next to him and he turns a bright red. "W-why are you in my bed Bubbles?"

"What do you mean?" She says sitting up and sees us all.

"What did you guys do?" Momoko yells.

"We didn't do it" they all say.

"Good morning battle of the band contestants" a screen says behind us. "As you can tell you're all in a room" he says.

"Duh" both me and Butch say together.

"We want to test your skills, there is a door in all of your rooms which will open up to an underground maze created by our own professor Utonium and funded by new Townsville mayor" he says.

"A maze!" We all say together except for Ali who's sleeping like the dead.

* * *

**Butterfly: Yippee they finally broke up now for the others how should I do it (I want to be creative no I want to break up with you 'cause I found someone better those aren't creative well maybe for Butch...). Anyways the maze was my brilliant idea now I have to start thinking of booby traps **

**Butch: haha she said booby**

**Buttercup: *swings hammer at him and sends him flying* your welcome**

**Butterfly: *sweat drop* Thank you? Anyways I have to also thinking of some trivia if you have any ideas for booby traps and trivia plz let me now. Also please remember to review and other stuff like faving and following! **


	7. First a Kiss,Then the Maze,& 1 Last Kiss

Chapter 7

A Kiss First, Then the Maze, & One Last Kiss

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"We didn't sign up for this" Mari screams.

"And all of you who are probably screaming at your screen that you didn't sign up for this but you did the paper where you signed in, in very small print said you would participate in whatever crazy event planned out in the competition" as if the guy heard us. "As you can see you've been partnered with another team and some of you were very naughty that you were already paired up and to make sure that you don't split up"

**Clink-Clank**

We were hand cuffed together. "You have 6 hours to complete the maze and to let you know you will run into other contestants and if you do you will have a trivia game or a battle of the bands good luck and then the" screen shuts off.

"Do we at least get breakfast" Momoko screams.

**Ding **

Then a buffet pops out. "Will, you for once in your life not think about food" I sigh trying to get up but Butch wouldn't.

"What do we do about Ali she still has 3 hours 'til her medication wears off" Bat says staring at her.

"Guess you're going to have to carry her the whole time" Butch yawns.

"Let's eat Brick, move your lazy butt" Momoko whines.

"I'm still tired" he says.

I feel my arm being tugged on I try to resist but it hurts so I give in and end up rolling into Butch's arms. "Let go" I growl.

"Not gonna happen" and he runs his cheek against mine.

"I'll give you one more chance let go" I growl.

"Nope" and he hugs me tighter. Damn it I can't move at all he's to close.

"You already have a girlfriend" I scream at him.

"I think I found someone better" he whispers into my ear and I feel my face turn red.

"Hey, lovebirds hurry up and come eat. I don't want to lose this contest" Beast yells.

"You just ruined the moment" Butch yells and finally let's go but drags me with him to the table.

"There was no moment" I growl at him and try to kick his shin but he moved to fast so I ended up falling and him with me.

"Were you planning this or something" he says with a grin and starts to lean closer. I struggled but he kissed. What's with this fluttery feeling in my chest it feels so weird.

"Get a room" I hear Brick shout. So they don't care when others cheat on their girlfriends I think to myself. He finally stops kissing me and as fast as I can I get up and kick him and this time I didn't miss.

"Ow, what was that for" he says.

"You friggin kissed me" I yell.

"It's her first kiss" Mari says and he starts to laugh.

"You stay out of this" I point at her accusingly.

"It's true though" Momoko says and Miyako giggles.

"You haven't had your first kiss either" I point out and she turns red.

"Let's just eat" Miyako says and we do.

"We should grab some for Ali when she wakes up" Mari says and wraps up a bagel and a muffin.

"Guess we should probably head out" Brick says looking at the open door.

"What do you think the professor put in there?" Momoko whispers in my ear.

"Knowing the professor it could be anything" I say and take a step outside the door.

**Click.**

"What was that" Miyako asks. We all look around outside but there was nothing.

**Thump.**

"How about that" Boomer says when he turns around. "It's a giant boulder" he says.

"A giant boulder!" We all scream and start to run for our lives.

"You're running to fast Brick, the cuff is hurting my wrist" Momoko cries.

"Sorry but, if you haven't noticed we'll die if we don't run" he screams at her. "Oh, forget it" he says and then picks her up bridal style.

"There's a hole ahead" Butch screams.

"Get ready to jump" I scream back at them.

"This is gonna suck" I hear Bat scream. Oh yeah he's carrying Ali at least she's the lightest out of the group. We all jump and make it the ball goes inside the hole.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brick?" I hear someone yell. It was Berserk who was chained to some girl with platinum blond hair in two long braids behind her back and vanilla colored eyes.

"It isn't what it looks-"

"Save it we'll talk about it later" she says sticking her nose up like some snot nosed brat and drags the poor girl away.

"Whatever you say your majesty" I hear Bliss say.

"Stop" someone shouts make that a something came into view. "To let you all go I have to ask you one question and the loser will go back to the beginning" the robot says.

"Fine hurry up so I can get this over with" Berserk growls.

"A donkey behind another donkey, I'm behind that second donkey. But there is a whole nation behind me. It is a murder you can describe in a word." the robot says.

Butch snaps his fingers "I got it ass-ass-i-nation" he says.

**Ding.**

"Correct you may proceed and you are leaving" he says looking at Berserk and Bliss.

"I don't think so" she says and tries to make a run for it but, slips onto a banana peel so both of them fall. Poor Bliss I think to myself.

"God, she never listens to me she always assumes things before we can even talk" Brick growls after the robot leaves and puts Momoko down.

"I'm sorry" Momoko says quietly.

He looks at for a second and then looks relieved.

"Guys, enough with the chit-chat Ali isn't getting any lighter" Bat says.

"Not to mention we want to stay in the competition" Mari says.

"Ok let's keep walking then" Butch says.

"And keep your eyes peeled for booby traps" Beast says. We continue to walk for what seems like hours (and it really has been).

"I think Ali's starting to wake up" Bat says looking behind him (he was giving her a piggyback ride).

"Put her down" Mari instructed and he does so.

"Good morning" she yawns and starts stretching. "Where am I?"

"In a maze, Bee almost came out you need to be more careful Ali" Miyako says.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault it was Yuki's, that bastard, I should never trust him again. Wait, you said Bee came out did she hurt anyone? she promised me that she was different" she says.

"Almost Ali and what do you mean she's different?" I say.

"Well, you see I had this dream way back when and my mom said that my dad the psycho killer wasn't really my dad it was a shift shaper from this other dimension and he had killed my real dad. My mom really had twins on was Bee and the other was Bee she couldn't take us both in so she took only me it broke her heart but, she wanted what was best for us. But the shift shaper took Bee and he wanted me as well so he went after us. My mom managed to save me but she died for me. The shift shaper couldn't find me so he went back to his dimension and raised Bee to become evil. The day that the white and black beams came he made sure that Bee would be in one and hit me. Later I guess something happened and she was no longer under their influence and she no longer had highlights or piercings she looked way younger. And at the end of it she called both me and Bee the guardians of the dimensions whatever that means" Ali confesses the guys looked confused but we all understand.

"Ali why didn't you tell us?" Miyako says.

"I was looking for the best time even now doesn't seem like the right time" she says glancing at the guys. "Why are we handcuffed to the guys?"

"Long story short so we don't split up in the maze" Brick says.

"And we better get moving too" Momoko says and takes a step forward.

**Click.**

"There's that noise again we should run in case there's another boulder" Butch says and runs pulling me with him. Then arrows start to come out of the walls.

"You idiot, drop to the ground" I yell at him and he does.

"So it's booby trapped here, Butch And Buttercup army crawl back let's not take any chances" Beast says.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Butch says and we start to crawl back.

"Next time don't do anything so sudden and stupid" Boomer says.

"What did you say?" He growls.

"You know what I said."

"Shuddup you guys are giving me a headache let's just do the adult thing and go the other way and stop bickering" Ali says rubbing her temples.

"Fine" they both say and we walk to the other tunnel and there was a door.

"Do you think this is the exit?" Momoko asks.

"Who knows" I answer and open up the door.

"Welcome to the professor's trivia corner" a robot says with a screen for it's face and the screen had a video of the professor.

"To get out of this maze you have to beat the game your opponents will be joining us right about now" and then the punks come in along with some other girls.

"Wait, that isn't fair I want to be on my boyfriend's team!" Brute whines.

"About that we're over Brute I found someone better" Butch says lifting up our handcuffed hands.

"You're breaking up with me" she says in disbelief.

"Yeah" he says nonchalantly.

"This all your fault" she says pointing at me. "I will get my revenge."

"Doing that won't make me want you back" he says.

"If I can't have you, then no one should" she growls and the poor guy next her rolls his eyes.

"Eh hem" the robot says and our attention turns back to it. "The losers will be sent back to one of the beginnings of the maze. Now let's begin."

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

I'm glad Mari's on our team she's so smart. I don't know if any of the guys are smart I hope they are. I remember that Bliss girl from school she's a psychic well, that's what everyone says.

"First question, what is cheese made out of?"

**Beep**

"I don't know" Brat says.

"Incorrect" and water comes down on her.

"What the hell" she screams and goes to choke the robot but gets electrocuted.

"If you get the answer wrong something from the sea will fall on you and no touching the host" the robot says and dusts himself off.

"Boomer do something" she whines.

"It's the rules Brat" he says.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp" she says and he shakes his head. "Fine if you won't defend me we're done" she says and stomps back to her spot.  
"Awkward" Mari whispers to me and I nod my head.

"The other team can now answer" the robot says.

"It's made from pressed curds of milk" Mari answers.

"Correct a 100 points to the blue team" the robot says. "Now for a riddle, A cat had three kittens: January,March and May. What was the mother's name."

**Beep.**

"Was the mom's name Calendar?" Butch asks.

"You idiot that last sentence wasn't a question" Kaoru yells at him.

"Incorrect" the robot slaps and then this mechanic hand comes down with a fish and slaps him. Then something falls down on Kaoru's table. "Please eat it" the robot says.

She gulps and puts her brave face on and eats it. "It's spicy" she screams and starts to fan her mouth.

**Beep.**

"The mother's name is What" Brute answers

"That is correct a hundred for the red team" the robot says and then presses a button and all of our desks start to light up and then it was a picture of a room filled of all kinds of stuff. "Now whoever finds the most the most amount of items on the list will win 3 hundred points and then wins if you do you can gamble it for a 1,000 dollars" the robot says. It took us a while but we also won that round I look at that Bliss girl and she winks at me good luck. no way was that her? Then they were sent back to the beginning.

"Would you like to gamble it remember if you do both of your groups will go back to the beginning" the robot says.

"We'll gamble it" Butch says without thinking.

"You greedy little boy!" Mari shouts at him. "Buttercup will you please hit him for me."

"With pleasure" she says and smacks him on the head.

"Now here is your challenge answer the question and then sing the one of the artists songs. Your instruments are over there please select five of you to play" the robot says.

**Click**

We were unchained, finally free at last but I kinda missed it a lot of the time Boomer would hold my hand. I might even have feelings for him.  
"Buttercup for drums, Butterfly for singing and guitar, and Bubbles on the piano" Momoko says.

"Beast for the turn tables and Bat for bass and singing" Brick says.

"Now only the people you have selected may answer the question and here it is: what artist was Ranked 5th on Mr. Blackwell's 48th Annual Worst Dressed Women List, released on January 8, 2008."

"Oh, I know this one" I say.

"Then say it" they all shout at me.

"Ok, ok it is Kelly Clarkson" I say.

"Correct now play a song of hers and hurry it up I have other teams getting farther and farther away from this place" the robot says.

"I only remember the words to Breakaway" Ali says.

"I remember the beat to it" Kaoru says.

"I know how to play it by heart" I say proudly.

"You guys don't really need me for this song" Beast says.

"I know a few chords let's just play it" Bat says.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"You pass now get out of here, people will be out there to greet you and give you your money $200 per person" the robot says and a door appears. When we opened it there was stairs, why stairs I think to myself.

"Yeah I can't wait to buy some sweets" I say to them as we start up the stairs.

"Dork" Mari says and gives me a shove and I start to lose my balance.

"Ahh" I say and turn around and fall on top of Brick. My lips they hurt I think to myself and as I slowly open my eyes. And my lips were on top of Brick's.

* * *

**Cosmic: Now the only couple left is Brick and Berserk... Thank you to everyone who reviewed especially to crown172 who inspired this chapter so thanks a bunches! **

**Bubbles & Boomer: *pops in front of Cosmic* Don't forget to review, fav, and follow!**

**Cosmic: Hey I wasn't even finished yet *puffs cheeks out***

**Bubbles and Boomer: *laughs* Sorry Cosmic**

**Cosmic: Anyways I'm still of the needing of themes for future competitions and what they said three sentences ago... **


	8. After the Maze

Chapter 8

After the Maze

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

I'm still kissing him because I'm still in shock but, Brick starts to deepen the kiss and that's when I start to pull away. Whenever I finally sit up I see a camera crew.

"Shit" I hear Brick say as he sees the camera crew.

"The first of the bands have now arrived and seem to be very happy" the reporter says. "What was it like?" The reporter says putting the mic. up to Mari's mouth which is never a good thing.

"It was complicated at first but once we got the hang of it we got through it" she says.

"We saw that one of your members was a sleep the whole time, why was that?"

"Some medication" Mari says.

"What kind?"

"That's classified ma'am now if you excuse us we have some rehearsing to do" Mari says and she leads us away.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"I'm exhausted" I say and flop on top of a bed.

"You should say thank you to Bat he carried you the whole time" Miyako says.

"If anything he must be the most exhausted out of us all" Kaoru says. He did even when I yelled at him so cruelly a few nights ago.

"I'm so sore" Momoko says sitting down and rubbing her shoulders.

"Brick carried you a lot too" Miyako says.

"And how was that first kiss of yours?" Mari says cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up, that doesn't count at all that, was an accident. Besides my first dream kiss is the one of my one true love who's a prince" She says dreamily.

"You do realize you sound like some love sick 12 year old" I says giving her a look.

"Which is pretty much what she is" Kaoru teased and Momoko stuck her tongue out at us which makes us laugh.

"Guys come on let's go practice" Mari whines.

"Let's relax for a minute" Miyako says and turns on the tv.

'So what do you have to say to that little clip we showed you?' The reporter says to Berserk.

'If you would excuse us' Berserk says and walks away.

"This can't be good" Kaoru says and Momoko gasps.

"O my god, she's going to kill me" Momoko says she looked like a kid who was scared of thunder during a storm.

"What horrible people would do something like that" Miyako says.

"What do you mean?" Both Kaoru and I say.

"The video of Momoko's and Brick's smooch" Mari says.

"Oh," we both say.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Momoko panics.

"First of calm down and second go hide we got this covered" Mari says. Momoko nods her head and goes to hide.

"Open the door" we hear someone screams. Mari nods and we open it. "Where is that bitch?" Berserk growls.

"Berserk wait" we hear Brick says.

"Why should I, that girl deserves to be punished after throwing herself at you" she screams at him.

"But, it was an accident she tripped and fell on me. Forgive her for me Berserk" he says.

"Fine but, for you not her and you tell your friend if she ever pulls a stunt like that again she's dead. Now come on Brick I want you to walk me to my house" she says and walks away.

"God, what a priss. You can come out now Momo" Mari says and she comes out slowly.

"Let's just all get changed and then practice" Kaoru says with a sigh.

"Agreed we all look we came back from the dead" Miyako says looking at her now filthy night gown.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V. With the punks...**

"Are you really going to let that Blossom girl get away with kissing Brick" Brat says as she dries her hair.

"Of course not you all know me well, enough to not let something like that slide" she says taking a sip of beer.

"We're still minors you know" Berate says.

"Who cares" she says taking a gulp.

"Hey, pass it here I want some after the day I had" Brute says taking Berserk's can.

"So what's your plan, it might even give me some ideas on how to get revenge on Butterfly" Bellicose says.

"I don't want to give it away you guys will have to find out later" she says giving them an evil smirk.

"Oh, come on at least give us a hint" Brat whines.

"Well, I actually gave that little whore a present" I say.

"Why would you give her a present?" Berate says and Berserk gives her a look. "Oh, you are so evil" she compliments.

"I know it's a little something I do after all" she says giving them a smile. I can't wait see the look on her face she thinks to herself.

* * *

**Mari's P.O.V.**

***Flashback 9 years ago***

This is so nice I think to myself as I enter the bubble bath. Just what the doctor ordered and I sink into the bubbles. Then my mind goes back to the day I drowned and how Beast saved me stop thinking about that. It wasn't even a kiss, I mean I've kissed thousands of guys.

I sigh to myself I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise to him. Then my mind drifts back to that one winter day when snow covered the ground and there was a thick fog.

"Come on Mairu let's go sledding" a little boy with dark brown hair says with a smile on his face taking Mairu's hand.

"Slow down Kenji" a seven year old Mari says and he gives her a smile and speeds up.

"We're going to fall, I can't even see what's in front of me" Mari says.

**Thump.**

"Kenji?"

"Don't move, there's a cliff" he shouts.

"Let me help you" she screams.

"You might fall too" he sobs.

"Don't cry" she says and tears start to flow down her cheeks.

"Mairu, will you promise me something" he says.

"Yes" she says.

"If we were to ever meet again will you be my wife like you said before" he says.

"I will" she cries and then snow starts to fall.

***End of Flashback***

I get out and drain the water. I wish I could keep it but I think my heart is telling me other words.

"O my god, look" I hear Momo shout I wrap a towel around me and head outside to see what she's making such a big deal out of.

"What is it this time Momo?" I say.

"I have fan mail they want me to meet up with them later after competition" she squeals.

"Why only you?" Kaoru asks.

"Who knows but I'm so happy. I'm going to go rehearse the song" she says with a smile and skips off happily.

"She's not even in the outfit I picked out for her" I hear Miyako mutter to herself and goes to chase after her.

"No way am I wearing what she picked out for me in public" Kaoru says.

"Ah hem" I hear Ali cough.

"Oh, fine" she says and goes back into her room. With a smug look on her face she goes back to her room.

The things that Miyako picked out for me was on my bed. I changed quickly and went into the mirror to check myself out I wore a brown halter top, for bottoms I just wore a bottom of one of my bathing suits with a brown cover up that was tied around my waist, roman sandals, and gold bracelets.

I went out and Momoko was changed she wore a see through white shirt, underneath was a pink and white striped string bikini, with denim shorts, tan sole flip flops with pink straps, and pink and silver bracelets.

Kaoru wore black khakis, with a green halter top styled bikini that had white faded stars, over it was a black vest with one green stripe going down both her sides, and green ankle high converse.

Miyako wore a cover up styled to look like a summer dress, with cute blue sandals, and wore silver anklets.

Ali wore an open button down that was plaid with different shades of purple, under it was a purple strap bikini with a black butterfly over her heart, she wore dark denim capris, and lavender colored converse.

"You guys ready?" Miyako asks.

"No, why do I have to go out like this in public?" Kaoru growls crossing her arms.

"Because, I said so I can always switch our outfits to the one in the music videos" Miyako says with an evil smile and we all start to laugh except for Kaouru who just mutters something to herself. "That's what I thought, let's head out" Miyako said with a smile.

"Hello girls again you're last have fun" the lady from before says.

"Why are we always last?" Momoko says.

"Saving the last for best" I say as I give a flirty smile to a guy in the crowd.

"Eyes over here" Ali says snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Can't I at least take a look at some eye candy" I pout.c

"I think this is a new record for her boyfriend less" Kaoru teases.

"You're right now if you don't mind" I say and start to walk off.

"You're staying with us" Miyako says grabbing my shoulder.

"Oh fine," I say and walk with them to find a spot.

"Now our 6th act for tonight is The Devil's Order playing Double Vision" the announcer says and they all come out, Boomer is in the front so he must be the one singing.

The sun is so hot,  
The drinks are so cold.  
Your clothes just fall off,  
As the day goes.  
We're gonna stay up,  
Aint gonna lay low,  
We're gonna dance all night because we say so.  
(Na na na...)

I'm thinkin' maybe, I can't have relationships.  
'Cause lately, they're not making any sense.  
And baby, you're the one thing on my mind but that can change anytime.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

Lets' do this outside,  
Shut down the whole block,  
Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk.  
We're livin' easy,  
We got the whole day,  
And we can go hard no matter what the cops say.  
(Na na na)

I'm thinking maybe, I can't have relationships.  
'Cause lately, they're not making any sense.  
And baby, you're the one thing on my mind but that can change anytime.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

I see no vitals on your E-K-G,  
Dead on the dance floor.  
We only,  
Clap because we need more.  
Devils Order blowin' out your speakers.  
(HEY! )  
Blowin' out your speakers.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I've lost all feelin',  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

'Cause there's so many fine women,  
That my head is spinnin',  
And I'm seeing double vision,  
Everybody's singin',  
Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na  
Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Brick looks so hot playing the keyboards (note: it's like the guitar kind ^^). Why did that thought even come into my mind I'm not that boy crazy am I? No I can't be besides he has a girlfriend already; a very mean, scary, jealous girlfriend I think to myself and shudder.

"Now our 12 act for tonight the Princess Punks playing Starships" he says and they come onto the stage.

"And you thought our swimsuits were revealing" I say leaning toward Kaoru who nods her head and looks at them in disgust. The Berserk begins to sing.

Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad b-tches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron on, let's go get it on  
The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give two sh-ts

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more more, till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But f-ck who you want, and f-ck who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay  
And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop..

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)  
(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

Everyone clapped but as soon as they finish we burst out laughing. "O my god she cannot rap" I laugh.  
"Yeah too much of a snob to actually be able to" Mari says wiping the tears in her eyes.  
"That was a good laugh" Kaoru says holding her stomach.  
"We better go set up" Miyako says getting up.  
"Yeah let's go" Ali says.  
"Ok girls you're all on time good you guys can set up your things you're on in five" the lady says. I quickly check to see if my bass is tuned and I start warming up my vocals. "Ok get ready."  
"Introducing are last band for tonight The Immature Circus Girls playing California Girls" the host says and we all start to play.

[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
So do the doggie on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

The crowds cheering for us is this how Miyako felt after she was done singing? It feels so great and I remember the note and I run off.  
"Blossom where are you going" I hear Mari scream.  
"Going to the boardwalk see you guys later" I scream back and start to run toward it.  
"Is that you Blossom?" I hear someone say.  
"Yes it is but-" someone pulled me from behind.  
"You're mine now" the boy said.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"Just a reminder to all you contestants we will announce the winners tonight and we will tell you the next theme at a bonfire where you can come and eat after all your hard work. See you all there" the announcer says.

"Hey, you guys were great" someone from behind says, we all turn around and it was that Bliss girl.

"Thank you and your band were fantastic" Miyako compliments.

"Thanks by the way my name is Bliss but, a lot of people call me Sachiko" she says.

"Thanks I'm Beauty-"

"I already know your stage names as well as your real ones" she says with a poker face.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Kaoru asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes actually but, can I ask where Blossom is?" She asks.

"At the boardwalk" I answer.

"What for?"

"A fan wants to meet her" Miyako answers happily.

"Why not all of you, isn't that strange to you guys at all?"

"Why do you even care?" Kaoru demands.

"Well, you could say, no that would freak you out" she mutters to herself and then sighs. "I just have a bad feeling I heard those punk girls were going to get their revenge on all of you one by one" she says there was something in her eyes that said she was being dead serious. And I take off running toward the boardwalk and I hear the girls behind me.

* * *

**Cosmic: Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day. I'll probably have Brick and Berserk break up in the next chapter...**

**Bliss: What she says is true, also she is going to say that she will be updating every other day or later because of the new semester**

**Cosmic: How'd you even get in?**

**Bliss: The back door**

**Cosmic: There's a back door?**

**Bliss: Yes the one that Blink will walk through now**

**Blink: Stop using your witchy powers and let's get ready for the next chapter**

**Cosmic: Oh, that door... Anyways what Bliss said I will update tomorrow for sure.**

**Blink & Bliss: Don't forget to review, fav, and follow also a special shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter XD**

**Cosmic: Also I'm of the needing of some revenge I already have Brat's, Berserk's, and Bellicose's revenge plan. I need all of your beautiful minds to help me figure out Brute's and Berate's. Thank a ton!**


	9. Berserk's Revenge: Failed

Chapter 9

Berserk's Revenge: Failed

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Where'd you get that swim suit?" Berate asks coming up to Berserk.

"A very big brand name store" she says posing.

"How'd you manage to afford it? We're not all rich" Berate asks admiring it.

"Well, I found a nice watering hole if you know what I mean" she says elbowing Berate.

"Really? You're going to have to tell me about it. How do you think it's going with that whore Blossom?" She asks.

"The guy I paid must have met up with her by now" she says.

"What do you mean by watering hole and what did you do to Blossom?" Brick demands coming into view.

"She means she's stealing money and she paid some dude to rape Blossom" Berate says very slowly. "Try to keep up."

"You idiot" Berserk screams and hits the back of Berate's head.

"Berserk we're over now tell me where the hell they are" Brick yells at her his expression looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"They're on the boardwalk but Brick honey you have to under-"

"I'm done with your crap now get lost" he screams at her and runs away.

"Awkward" Berate says and starts to walk away.

"This is your fault" Berserk screams and tackles her to the ground.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

It's that guy from before at the beach. "Stop it let me go" I thrash but, he holds onto me tight.

"I don't think so sweetie" he says and tears my shirt. No this can't be happening I close my eyes as I continue to fight to keep my innocence.

"Let go off her" someone yells. The guy lets me go and gets up. "People like you are the worst" he yells and starts to attack the guy.

"Brick stop" I shout.

"This guy almost raped you and your asking that he doesn't go punished" he yells at me holding onto the guys collar.

"Let's just forget about it" I say and tears start to go down my cheek.

"But, I can't Blossom this guy almost hurt you because of me" he says coming over to me.

"What do you mean? Wait, are you saying your girlfriend set this up?" I scream.

"Ex-girlfriend and yes I'm sorry Blossom I never knew that she would do something so horrible" he says wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry" he whispers into my hair. He lets go of me and cups my face and starts to lean closer to my face. I close my eyes and wait for his lips.

"Get the hell away from her" I hear Mari scream and then Brick falls.

"Double kick" both Kaoru and Ali say giving each other a high five.

"What the heck you guys" I scream.

"We're rescuing you" Miyako says happily hugging me.

"Quick he's getting back up" Ali says and then Kaoru goes down to his level and punches him.

I sweat drop "that's sweet and all but Brick already took care of that" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Mari asks.

"Well, that's the guy who almost well you know" I say pointing at the guy who was twitching.

"Should we call the police to arrest him?" Miyako asks.

"No but let's give him a warning" I say.

"Ooh, ooh pick me pick me" Mari says jumping up and down.

"What?" We all ask.

"Let's strip'em and put sharpie on him saying 'pervert'" she says with an evil grin.

"Eww no way" Miyako says.

"It was an idea" Mari says shrugging her shoulders.

"We should do it" Kaoru says.

"Fine but we'll at least let him keep his boxers" I say.

"Now who's gonna do it?" Ali says.

"Hmm, jok, en, po?" Miyako suggests. (Rock, paper, scissors in Japanese this is how me and my siblings play).

"Fine let's do it" Kaoru says.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"I can't believe I lost each round" Kaoru says.

"You have the worst luck" Ali says laughing.

"You know what since I'm such a nice person I'll write pervert for you" Mari says taking out a sharpie from her big bag and goes to scribble on him. "After you" she says.

Powered Buttercup

"Fort" She says and then with her hammer hits the guy so he would be on the beach. And then transforms back.

"Now what do we do about him?" Miyako says looking at Brick.

"Those guys are probably looking for him" Ali says.

"Let's just leave him" Kaoru says.

"Hello he saved Momo's virginity we owe him big time" Mari says.

"Do we have to?" Kaoru says.

"Not us only Momo here" Mari says putting her arm around me and pinching my cheek with her other hand.

"Let go" I say and get out of her hold. "I'll go check on him" I say and go over to him. I continuously poke his cheek until he moves which makes me flinch. His arm grabs me and I fall onto his chest. I try to move but he held me.

"Momoko stop playing around" Kaoru says and they all start to laugh.

"This is a perfect picture moment" Mari says and gets a retro looking camera. "Say cuddle time" she says with a huge smile.

"Not funny guys" I say trying to get out of his hold.

"Do you think he's over here?" We hear someone says.

"Found him" Bat says looking at us.

"Hey there babe" Butch says coming up to Kaoru.

"Get lost" she growls.

"Ouch, that hurts you know" he says putting his hand on his heart.

I feel Brick starting to wake up so i try once more to escape but he still has a good grip on me.

"What are you doing Blossom?" He asks his arm still around me.

"Why haven't you let go of me" I counter.

"'Cause I don't want to" he says pulling me into his lap (note: there sitting criss-cross apple sauce^^). I sit there for a while and watch both Butch and Kaoru bicker.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"That's it we're doing this the physical way" I scream at him.

"What kind of physical way are you talking about?" He says cocking an eyebrow. God, does he always have to think like that.

"Pervert, I mean a volley ball tournament" I say and start to think. "If we win you all back off us."

"And if we win we get to take you out to eat tomorrow" he says.

"Deal" I say without hesitation. "Ali please" I say giving her a please-help-me-win look.

"Why me Mari's the one who's been on a the school team for who knows how long" she complains.

"Because I know that she'll make me lose on purpose" I counter.

"She's right" Mari says.

"See"

"Oh, fine" she says getting up.

"Since it's beach volley ball we expect you to wear swim suits" Bat says winking at Ali who glares at him.

"Whatever but, be ready to lose" I say and head to the beach all the guys take off their shirts and we take off our clothes to reveal our swim suits.  
"Let's do this" I say and Ali nods her head.

* * *

**30 minutes after serving, passing, setting, attacking, blocking, and digging...**

"I can't believe we lost" I say after they score the last point.

"You and Butch did all the work me and Bat only had to assist you" Ali says.

"Competitive much?" Butch says coming next to me.

"Very" I growl and then punch him.

"What was that for" he says rubbing his shoulder.

"You know why" I growl.

"Sorry I can't help it, it's as if your begging me to touch you there he says giving me a grin.

"Pervert" I yell and then start to speed up.

"Hey, I'm sorry" he says catching up to me.

"Whatever" I say and he grabs my wrist making me come to a halt.

"I really am" he says looking into my eyes. Hmm, he looks like he's telling the truth but is he-

He kisses me on the lips interrupting my thoughts. And I thought he meant it. I start to pull away but he wouldn't let me. Tightening his hold on me so I wouldn't escape he adds his tongue.

"Go Buttercup" I hear Mari yell then for a brief second he loosens his hold. I get out and knee him.

"Bastard" I scream at him and chase after him.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

After the match Bat managed to convince me to take a walk with him.

"So what's it like having your own sister inside of you?" He asks. I give him a look "if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"It's fine I guess you could say it's really stressful 'cause I have to make sure to be calm so she won't come out. I feel bad doing that 'cause it's like I'm treating her like a monster you know?"

He nods his head quietly and looks at the ground. We walk into the town and see street performers playing Latino music. "Would you like to dance" he says putting his hand out.

"I don't know how to" I say quietly all I do is play my guitar or some string instrument never thought of dancing really.

"It's easy all you do is shake your hips and move to the beat" he says and does a dance. It looks fun I think as I watch the others.

"Ok" I say and take his hand. After spins, taping our feet, and moving to the beat we started to head to the bonfire.

"You are quite the dancer you know" he says as he twirls me.

"Thank you" I smile " you are too" and the scenes of him acting like a total dork when he danced replayed in my mind.

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course I wish we could have stayed there all night and just dance to that jazz music" I say smiling at him.

"I do too now c'mon they're all probably wondering where the hell we are" he says and we break into a run.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Look at this one" I say showing him a shell.

"Very pretty like you Bubbles" he says with a smile.

"Thank you" I say blushing a bit.

"Let's go play in the water" he says taking my hand and we go in. He starts to splash me and we started a splash war.

"Take that" I say smiling as I splash him.

"You're gonna get it now" he says and then a wave eats him.

"Boomer?" I say getting scared.

"I got you" he says jumping out of the water and grabbed me.

"You scared me" I say giggling.

"That was the point" he says smiling then cups my face and kisses me.

"Boomer" I say shocked.

"Sorry" he says blushing.

"No it's ok" I say taking his hand and smile at him.

"You didn't mind it?"

"Nope I enjoyed it, now let's start heading to the bonfire" I say leading him away.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Me and Brick decided to go out into the town where there was this one famous sweet shop.

"Thanks for you know saving my umm,"

"Virginity?" He says.

"Yeah" I say blushing.

"It was no problem like I said before it was my fault but I want to pick off where we left before your friends nearly killed me" he says giving me a grin. No way is he saying he wants to kiss me, again? And then my angel and devil on my shoulders start there argument.

Good Momo: But, your dream first kiss

Evil Momo: it was over when she fell on him and gave him a smooch, just kiss him

Good Momo: Her prince

Evil Momo: he is like her prince you know he did save her after all

Good Momo: That is true...

They're interrupted when Brick cups my face and kisses me. He deepens it like he did before this morning and holds me closer. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks me.

* * *

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"It was you wasn't it?" I say.

"What are you talking about?" He says giving me a questioning look.

"The chocolates" I say.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" he says putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh, please don't give me that, I know your type the playboy who at heart is a hopeless romantic" I say giving him a flirty smile and batted my eyelashes when I said 'hopeless romantic.'

"Ok you got me" he says putting his hands up and smiles at me the same way no, why did he just remind me of Kenji?

"Umm, is that, what's on your back?" I ask looking closer to see some type of concealer or foundation.

"It's nothing" he says looking at me. It's on his face too.

"Could you go into the water" I ask.

"I'd rather not" he says.

"Then why are you wearing a swim suit" I counter.

"Fine" he says and goes in.

"Farther" I scream at him and follow him into the water. Slowly the make-up begins to come off as the waves hit him. There was a large stitch on his back that connected to others as well as many scars. It went all the way up to his face. Then a flash of Kenji's body flashes into my mind the images that had his injuries were what was sealed on him.

I stumble back "Kenji?"

* * *

**Blossom: That was a huge twist**

**Brick: *holding her* Yup**

**Cosmic: *sweat drops* You guys are acing too lovey-dovey please evacuate the premisses**

**Blossom: *puppy dog look* Do we have too?**

**Brick: Yeah everyone but Beauty and Beast got to stay**

**Cosmic: Fine, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Blossom and Brick: A special shout out to guest greengirl thanks for your review it's going to help with a future chapter and also to everyone else who reviewed! Don't forget to review, fav, and follow.**

**Cosmic: I almost forgot, Berate still needs a revenge plan I'm guessing really knew her personality so they weren't sure about what she would do so I'm just going to say she's a total ditz so she would probably do something half-ass pardon my french.**


	10. Have You Ever

Chapter 10  
Have You Ever…

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

He kissed me again and he's asking if I-I want to be his girlfriend? This is too much for me right now. Excuse, excuse yes that'll do.

"Brick you practically just broke up with your girlfriend not to mention she's a psycho who tried to have someone rape me" I say looking at him, he looked hurt.

"I'll protect you Blossom" he says looking into my eyes. "Look how about I give you some time, say the next competition" he says with a smile of hope.

"Sure" I say smiling back at him. That should definitely give me some time to think about it. He takes my hand and leads me away.

* * *

**Mari's P.O.V.**

I go up to him and take his face in my hands. Kenji had blue eyes not brown, I look into his eyes and see one of them is a contact. "Mairu, I never wanted you to see me like this" he says looking down.  
"How are you even alive?" Not that I didn't want him alive but, this is huge his parents said he didn't survive.

"I never died" he says as if he could hear my thoughts. "I just, I was embarrassed look at me Mairu. I'm-" I cut him off by kissing him. I can't believe he's alive I feel tears fall down my cheek. I don't care that he never told me he's alive now and I'm so happy.

He pulls away and wipes my tears away. "Let's get going" he says and takes my hand. I lean onto his shoulder as we walk toward the flame in front of us. Then we take a turn.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I need help to cover my stitches and scars I'm ashamed of it" he says looking off.

"You don't have to be it's a part of you, you should embrace it. Plus it makes you look sexy this way" I say my finger trailing his stitches.

He blushes a little "thanks but, I'm not sure I want to."

"Whatever fits your boat, I'll help you put it on."

* * *

**A good 7 minutes later...**

"Finally you guys are here" Kaoru says looking at us.

"Sorry" I say. "Something came up" and she gives me a look and I just smile. I go and sit down on the blanket they sit up. Beast comes and sets next to me.

"Hey there" that Bliss girl says.

"Hi, Bliss" Miyako says happily.

"Who's that guy next to you?" I ask without thinking and Momo hits me from behind.

"You don't know if he's with her" she whispers.

"This is Blink my boyfriend she says happily. Blink had black colored eyes and platinum blond hair like Bliss's that covered his eyes and behind he had a long pony tail (the opposite of Butch's while Butch's ponytail is a high one his a lower one that starts at the base of his neck).

"I like your outfit Bliss" Miyako compliments happily. She had this witch/gothic look going on it looked really good on her not for anyone I would know.

"Thank you, I like your umm, aura" she says.

"What do you mean by aura?" I ask.

"She's blind, she can only see by a person's color and by its length or movement she can tell your emotion. Which can be really hard for me at times" Blink says giving a smile and she elbows him.

"He's right but he also has a fault about him" she teases.

"And what would that be sweet" he says pulling her in.

"You're a horrific liar" she says and elbows him harder this time so he would let go.

"Good luck to you guys" she says waving goodbye.

"You too" Ali says. I lean into Beast shoulder and he puts his arm around my waist. All the girls give me a look.  
"Is there something you're not telling us Beauty?" Momo asks.

"Oh, this well, are we going out?" I ask Beast.

"I guess" he says blushing a little, how cute I think to myself. The girls have their mouths open.

"When exactly did this happen?" Brick asks.

"I'd say about nine years ago" Beast answers.

"No way, this is her, I thought you said that Berate was" Boomer says.

"What?" I scream.

"That was before I knew her true nature and Beauty knows my real name" he says looking at both if us and I just sigh. I guess he's had his fair share of girlfriends like me with my ex boyfriends; well I might have had slightly more boyfriends then he's had girlfriends I think to myself remembering my one day dating policy back in ninth grade.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our beach bonfire" the host says coming up on the little stage by the bonfire.

"Now today only 12 bands will continue on to the next round and here they are" and he begins to go down the list. I hear both punk princesses and the devils order.

"And the Immature Circus Girls" he finally says and we all hug each other including the guys surprisingly. "Our next theme will be clubbing and we'll be taking up the hottest pub in all of Tokyo and don't worry about alcohol 'cause we won't be serving at all hope to see all of you there, until next time."

"Well, we're all in" I say with a smile. "I think we should all go celebrate and invite Bliss."

"We're broke though" Kaoru points out.

"Don't think you'll be getting out of this" Butch says. "We'll pay for you."

"Our deal was that you would take us out tomorrow" Kaoru says.

"Stop being so stubborn Kaoru I want to go celebrate" I whine.

"Fine, but you guys owe me" she says crossing her arms.

"Yay now let's go get Bliss and Blink" Momo says happily.

"Hey Bliss did you guys make it?" Ali asks.

"Nope but, it is fine I already tried using my tarot cards to protect my outcome. They said I would have fun and I did" she says happily.

"Umm, how'd you even do that when you're blind" I ask and Momo hits me again. Ow I mouth to her turning around and she hits me again mouthing next time think before you say something. I turn back around and Blink gives me a weird look.

"They have cards that you can read with your hands like you see on bathroom signs" she says. "And if you asking if we'd like to go out and celebrate we'd love to" she says with a smile.

"How'd you do that?" Bat asks.

"It's a witch thing" Blink says and she elbows him.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I hate those girls so you see how they're seducing our guys" Berserk screams at the punks.

"They're technically not ours" Berate says.

"Shut the hell up Berate" they all scream at her.

"Seriously think before you speak for once in your life please" Berserk growls. "Anyways back to the point, I want to hear your plans to see if they were as good as mine-"

"But yours failed sister dear" Bellicose interrupts.

"You didn't let me finish I was going to say so they don't all end up like mine" she says and one by one they tell her ones except for Berate. "I'm not going to even ask because your plan is so great that I'm sure you won't need my help" Berserk says her voice full of sarcasm.

"Don't worry sister, I'll make you proud" she salutes Berserk with her eyes twinkling.

"By the way Brute and Bellicose great ideas you two are definitely going to be using your resources wisely. Now come on and get in the car I don't want to mess up my good 9 hours of beauty sleep.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"Here's your 12 virgin margaritas" the waitress says putting our glasses down. "Now if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call me" she says looking only at the guys and I roll my eyes.

"I don't like the look of her aura" Bliss says.

"What did it look like?" Momoko asks.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it she says taking a sip of her drink and we all sweat drop.

"Hey why don't we play have you ever" Mari suggests.

"How do you play?" Beast asks.

"It's real simple everyone goes around in a circle saying something like have you ever broken a bone and if you have you drink if you haven't then you don't" she says.

"So it's a drinking game?" Butch says.

"Pretty much know do you guys want to play?" She asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah" we all say together.

"Ok just for kicks have you ever played an instrument" Mari says and we all drink.

"Have you ever had a boy/girlfriend" Boomer says and we all drink except for Momoko.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Brick says.

"I like to be single" she says, yeah right. Even Kaoru had dated a total dork 'cause of one of Mari's stupid dares.

"Ok, have you ever been kissed" Bat says and everyone drinks except for me.

"Oh, yeah Ali's the only one in our little circle who hasn't been smooched" Mari teases.  
"You know why" I say.

"Oh, yeah Ali is like Momoko when it comes to a first kiss" Kaoru teases.

"I just want it to be special" I smirk "and if you guys are going to act like that then, have you ever gotten a tattoo" I say and take a big gulp and so does Bliss. "What's yours?" I ask her.

She puts the palms of her hand up and shows us "the all seeing eye it's suppose to be a joke. 'cause he's the one who actually picked it out and he got it as a present for me" she says pointing at Blink who gives a toothy grin.

"Ok back to the game have you ever fallen in public?" Momoko starts.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V. the next day… (at the gym)**

"Why are we even here" Momoko complains.

"Two reasons one I need to work off what I ate back at the beach and two if you did you not see Kaoru last night? She looked like she was ready to kill Butch we need to let her work of some steam so she doesn't blow it out on us" Mari says matter-of-factly and I nod my head looking at Kaoru who's punching a bean bag as if it was for her right to live.

"Where's Ali anyways?" I ask.

"Probably escaped from this hell" Momoko mutters.

"We can't all have your metabolism Momo, now stop be a lazy butt and get over here" Mari says getting on an elliptical.

"Fine" Momoko says coming over.

"There you are" I say going up to Ali who was drenched in sweat.

"Hi" she says out of breath.

"What were you doing?" Kaoru asks coming up to us.

"Some. Workout. Trainer. Took. Me. And. Made. Me. Do. This. Training. Thing. And. Oh my god. I'm dying"she says and collapses.

"Do you think she's alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine just give me a second" Ali says from the ground.

"If it isn't the Immature Circus Girls" a super buff man says coming in and steps over Ali.

"Mr. Miyahara how have you and your family been?" Mari asks.

"We've been great and I see you have too how's the band thing going?" he asks.

"Great actually" she says with a shrug.

"Can I a small favor of all of you?" he asks.

"Sure what is it?" She asks.

"A few of the members here want to hear all of you sing you wouldn't mind?" He says gesturing at the people in the doorway I just noticed.

"Sure Ali your IPod" she says heading over to Ali and makes her stand up. "Here's a good song where do you want us to sing Mr. Miyahara?"

"Over here" and he leads u to the lobby.

"Ok here we go" she says and she presses play.

Why does it have to be this song I see Kaoru mouth to Mari.

Beauty: Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls

Together: Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Blossom: I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

Together: Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Bubbles: Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in her arms oh  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.

I feel someone behind me I take a quick behind and it was Boomer. He takes my hand and spins me I look at the other girls and the other guys were by the girls. I giggled a little kaoru looked like she was fighting with Butch more than she was dancing with him. I turn my full attention to Boomer and we dance.

Together (with the guys): Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Buttercup: Ohhh, ohhh  
Come on baby, haha  
Yea  
Now get with this

Don't you wanna dance  
With me baby?  
Don't you wanna dance  
With me girl?  
Don't you wanna dance  
With me baby?

With somebody who loves me.

Butterfly: Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh. With somebody who loves me

"How did you guys find out where we would be?" Kaoru says through her teeth.

"Your friend Beauty texted Beast where you were" Butch answers her and put his arm around her waist and she growls at him.

"Oh, The Devil's Order will you also sing us a song?" Mr. Miyahara says coming up to us.

"Why not" I hear Bat say.

"We need music" Beast says and Mari passes him Ali's IPod.

"I want to pick" Butch says snatching it out of Beast's hand.

"I swear if you break it" Ali threatens. Oh, now I know what Bliss was talking about auras I can see Ali's it's very scary.

"What do you mean if just kill'em" Kaoru yells but Ali ignores her.

"Found one" he says and the music starts to play.

Butch: Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancing  
'cause I already got a lady  
Wasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty  
'til this shorty started runnin' on me

Beast: With her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty face  
And the leanest, meanest, badest, badest body  
Didn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a test  
And she was wanting me to party

_Brick: _Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

Together: She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Boomer: Now, I ain't looking for no drama,  
I don't want karma 'cause my baby sittin' in bed at home  
She knows that I be lying and that I be trying to get this shorty with me all alone

Bat: Pretty pretty lips and her big 'ol hips  
It's getting hotter when she touches me with her fingertips  
And her sexy eyes and those big 'ol thighs  
It's getting hotter like The Block up in the summertime

Together: Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

"Why are you even here?" Kaoru asks crossing her arms.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for that date you promised us" Butch says with a grin.

* * *

**Cosmic: I want melon bread! TnT (melon bread is green on the outside, in the inside it has orange colored melon creme)**

**Beast: We can go get it!**

**Beauty: Yeah! Stunning Beauty.**

**Beast: Roaring Beast**

**Cosmic: While their gone I need to ask you readers for help I already know what the ruffs are going to sing and the puffs...**

**Beauty: She's doing a mash of what both guest Bunny and Crown172 suggested **

**Cosmic: Beauty! And where's my melon bread?**

**Beast: We ate it on the way here...**

**Cosmic: TnT (So mean)**

**Beauty: Anyways what she was going to ask was if the punks should sing either Now I'm That B**ch by Livvi Franc or Show Stopper by Danity Cane. Note these do have cuss words if you couldn't tell...**

**Beast & Beauty: Don't forget to review, fav, and follow**


	11. Brute's and Brat's Revenge

Chapter 11

Brute's and Brat's Revenge

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Just give us a second to get ready" I hear Mari say and grabs me.

"What do you mean get ready this is what we wore when we got here" Ali says.

"Ha ha, me and Miyako planned this see we've got your clothes" she says winking at us and shows us the clothes.

"Now go and get changed" Miyako says giving me a towel and shoves me into the shower. I take a five minute shower and get out. I go and grab the clothes they picked out for me. You have got to be friggin kidding me.

"No way in hell am I wearing this" I scream and go back for my other clothes to find them gone. "Miyako! Mari!" I scream.

"Wear the damn dress" Mari screams back. What the hell why do I have to wear a dress I hate when they do this. Why am I stuck with them? I put on an emerald colored dress that was daringly low for my chest, it came down to my mid thighs, and was snug hugging my curves, I had a black leather vest over it with studs on the collar, for shoes I had black high heel boots that went up to my ankles.

"I'm done" I growl.

"You look so cute" Miyako says. She wore a chiffon spaghetti strap, light blue dress, that went over her knees; with a white clutch, and she had white heeled sandals.

"I look like a hooker" I say and then Mari comes out.

"I can make you look like a real one" Mari threatens. She wore a tan colored dress it was sleeveless, that hugged her curves, and came down to her mid thighs; with a lacy white cardigan over it, and had brown boots that went up to her knees.

"What are you guys talking about?" Momoko asked coming in. She had on a plain bubblegum colored, spaghetti strapped dress, that came down to her mid thighs; with hot pink junky necklace; and pink high heels.

"You guys picked an outfit for me with no pockets" Ali said. She wore a lavender strapless dress, the skirt was chiffon styled but the top wasn't; she had a white cardigan over it that came down to her elbows; and white flats.

"Who cares about your music now come sit down I need to do your guy's make-up" she says patting a seat in front of a mirror.

"No way, you already put me in a dress. No make-up" I say and Mari cocks an eyebrow. Then an evil grin is plastered on her face.

"Before we came and got you out of bed we went to your mom" she says and shows me three of my most embarrassing pictures of my childhood.

"That's so cheap!" I scream at her and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine but I hate you, you do know that" I growl.

"Of course I do you practically tell me every time we put you in something a girl should be wearing" she says with a smile and then finishes all of our make-up.

"There now let's get going" Momoko says as soon as Mari finishes her make-up.

"Hey, there you guys took forever" Butch says and then starts to check me out. "But I think it was all worth it right guys?" He says and I glare at him.

"Let's get going I'm starved" Mari says taking Beast's arm.

"Shall we" he says putting his hand out. Ha if he thinks that I'll take it then he's sadly mistaken. "Fine if you're going to act like that," he whispers into my ear and puts his arm around my waist. "I'm just going to have to try a little harder" he says and then nibbles on my ear and I start to shiver. What the heck is he getting to me and what's with my chest? I feel so uh, heat is spreading through it I feel like I might explode. This is so weird!

"You there babe?" He asks noticing that I had no come back and brings me in a little closer and not seeing any other way to get out of his hold I stomp on his foot. "What was that for?"

"Stop calling me babe we're not even going out" I say avoiding eye contact. That feeling in my chest went away but I want to feel it again it felt well, exhilarating like when we were back protecting new Townsville.

"I can make it so we could be dating" he says coming closer to me once again this time I'm forced to look at him.

"Who said I wanted to date you" I say and that feeling starts to come back. Am I sick or something?  
"You made it sound like you wanted me to ask you out" he says.

"No, I was telling you to-"

And then he kisses me pulling me into an embrace. I let him too. No way I am not going soft. Then he starts to touch my bottom and adds his tongue. Well this draws the line and knee him in the soft spot and run toward the girls.

And bump into someone's chest. "Hey there Kaoru" it's Dai. "Just in time I was going to introduce you to my new girlfriend this is Brute" he says and there stood Brute. And soon enough Butch was by my side. I looked at Brute and she just smirked and pulled my brother in for a kiss.

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Where did Buttercup go?" I ask.

"Butch probably kidnapped her" Bat says looking at the menu.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask.

"Relax Bubbles he was only kidding" Boomer says giving me a reassuring smile.  
"We know what we want to order" Momoko says to the waiter with a smile. It's probably sweets and before a meal I think to myself and smile.

We all order and are food comes and we start to eat. Kaoru and Butch still aren't here I wonder what is keeping them. "Oops" I say looking at the piece of food I had dropped on my dress. "Excuse me, I'll be going to the ladies room if anyone needs me" I say with a smile and leave.

I go in and start to rub at the sauce. A lady comes out of the stall and starts to wash her hands "oh, no my ring. Shit it's my wedding ring" she screams.

"Where is it" I say looking down in her sink.

"Can't you see it? It's right there" and then I feel my head being forced forward. "Honestly Bubbles are you that easy to trick?" The lady says and then takes her hat off and two long pigtails come out. There stood Brat with a smirk on her face. I quickly look at my reflection my hair was a mess and my make-up was running. I start to hear a tearing sound.

"I'm not just finished" she says with a maniac smile she was tearing my dress as well as my undergarments.

"Now you certainly can't go out like that, but don't worry I certainly can" she says and opens up the jacket she was wearing. It was the exact outfit I was wearing. She then starts to do my hair like mine.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask tears going down my face.

She comes over to me and crouches down to my level and slaps me. It stings and I put my hand to where she hit me. "Because I hate you and I want my Boomer back" she says and then takes her scissors out again and snips at one of my ponytails. "There much better now you look like a total wreck" she says and goes out the door. And I burst into tears who could have made her so, so horrible.

* * *

**Bee: That was a short chapter**

**Bug: Your short**

**Bee: *puts into a headlock* Wanna say that again? **

**Bug: No *is released* haha, I take that back you are a shorty *makes a face at Bee***

**Bee: You are so dead *starts to chase Bug***

**Cosmic: You guys not here, anyways I know it was short but I thought this would be the perfect place to stop even if you guys don't ^^**

**Bee: When are we going to be in the story? *still chasing Bug***

**Cosmic: As soon as you guys stop acting so immature *makes a face at them***

**Bee & Bug: We are not *makes faces at Cosmic***

**Cosmic: Are too**

**Bee & Bug:** **Are not**

**Cosmic: Are too**

**Bee & Bug:** **Just a second Cosmic. Don't forget to review, fav, and follow. Also thank you for your awesome reviews! Are not!**


	12. Both Revenge Plans: Failed

Chapter 12

Both Revenge Plans: Failed

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

God, is she trying to screw up my life.

"Who is this?" Butch says putting his arm around me protectively and glares at Brute.

"This is my brother and his girlfriend" I say quietly while trying to pry his arm off of me.

"Girlfriend?" He says making a face.

"Jealous Butch?" She says with a smirk.

"Far from it" he mutters.

"How do you know each other?" Poor guy having to get mixed into this.

"He's my ex boyfriend" Brute says pulling him into an embrace, how gross.

"Hey, why don't we all take around the park?" My brother suggests. No way in hell am I goi-

"We'd love to, come on Buttercup" he says then takes my hand and pulls me forward. Why me?

"Me and Butch will go get you girls something to drink stay right here" my brother says.

"Your brother's really cute surprisingly being related to you and all" she says. "It's a shame that I have to crush his heart just because of you" she says looking at me with a look of a psych maniac.

I ignore her I'm really sick of all her bull. Then it hits me, if she's going to play dirty well, why can't I?

"Here's your drink" Butch says putting a cold can up to my cheek and I flinch into his arms. Which he wraps around me "well, if you want to we can-"  
I jab him in the gut "sorry reflex, can I ask a favor?" I say.

"Hmm, you owe me one to here pinkie promise" he says holding out his pinkie.

"Fine" I say and he wraps his pinkie around mine.

"Yubikirigenman. Usotsuitara, harisenbonnomasu. Yubikitta." We say together.

"Now what's your favor?" He asks.

"Please seduce Brute into kissing you" I say looking him straight in the eye.

"You're kidding I was finished her when I broke up with her now I have my eyes on someone else" he says checking me out. What a play boy.

"Pinkie promise remember? Now get to it I don't want my brother to be all heart broken 'cause of her" I say.

He starts to work his magic by mostly using his eyes and the way he looks at her. I feel like someone's punching me in the gut each time he waits to look at her with a longing.

They both go off wondering together and I watch them go. "Dai she's no good for you she's one of those chicks that I've been telling you about that" I say looking at the ground.

"No way she's like that come on let's find them" he says dragging me by my arm.

"Wait, Dai be prepared I'm telling you now so she doesn't hurt you" I say stopping for a second so I could look him straight in the eyes so he would know I was being serious.

"Fine, whatever you say" he says with a sigh. We walk further in and there in a gazebo (funny word sorry back to being serious) stood Brute and Butch making out. It hurt to see them somehow it felt like someone gave me their final blow of a fight. "Brute?" He says quietly and then he looks at me and we walk away but before we do I give the gazebo a good kick and it vibrates hoping to let Butch wrap it up.  
"Thanks for not saying I told you so" he says.  
"It was kinda my fault you got mixed into this your fine right?" I ask.  
"Of course I'm fine. I am Dai Matsubura after all" he says and I sweat drop. So it wouldn't have mattered anyways ah whatever this is what I get for worrying about my older brother. Next time I'll make a mental note not to help him I think with a smile as I walk back to the restaurant.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"That was good" Momoko says with a satisfying smile.

"Boomer do you want to walk with me to the park?" Brat says a little bit too sweetly wrapping her arms around one of his showing a bit of her cleavage.  
"Umm, sure see you guys later then" he says uncomfortably and walks off with Brat.

"Something's off about Bubbles" Ali observes.

"How so?" Bat asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, she's umm-"

"She's overdoing it" Mari finishes for her.

"That's true did you see how much she was trying to seduce Boomer who knew Bubbles would have such a side" Momoko says and all of their phones start to vibrate.

"Excuse us" Ali says urgently and bolts out of her seat and the others do as well.

"I'm stuck with the bill again" Brick says afraid to look at it after seeing Momoko's sweet tooth on over drive after going to the gym.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

I hold my clothes up against me and look at myself in the mirror I looked like well, a disaster. My mascara all over my face, lipstick as well, hair all knotted and messed up as well one of them snipped, my clothes torn if I didn't hold them up to me I would have been naked, and my shoes which are the only things Brat didn't ruin. I smile and think to myself the saying about shoes that they always should be the best because they'll take you to wonderful places.  
Then my other stormy self comes in and kicks out my cheerful self. How could I be smiling what if no one comes looking for me and then I remember my phone. Why am I such an idiot at times? I go into a stall and put the lid on the toilet and sit down and begin to text.

And soon enough they came for me "Miyako where are you?!" Ali shouted and I came out.

They all gasped "Miyako, O my god that bitch doing this to you, that's it Momo. Ali go to Lace land Wonderland and tell Mr. Fabiola I sent you tell him code blue" Mari says urgently. They both nod and run.

"Thank god, I actually brought my supreme kit" Mari says pulling out this humongous case and she snaps her fingers. It pops open and starts to shine it was a make-up kit including a hair one.

"Miyako we're going to make you even more resistible to show up that bitch I'm getting sick of them" Mari says and goes to work.

In ten minutes flat she's finished. I had my hair cut now in two buns and hair beneath them that was curled, I had a bit of blue eye shadow on, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush. "There all done don't want to over do it" she says taking a step back to admire her work. "Now where are they?" She says and they burst in with the dress. It was light blue and strapless; with a hoop skirt, that had whit ruffles (on the skirt), and the back had dark blue bow; on the back it had a criss cross pattern with ribbon and the front of the top was just plain light blue. It was the most gorgeous I've ever seen.

"I had it specially picked out for you tomorrow but, this seems like a better occasion" she says with a grin.

"We also got you some undergarments" Momoko says giving me a plastic bag.

"Thank you so much" I say and I feel the tears coming on.

"I know you're happy right now but don't ruin your make up I did" she teases and wipes my tears away before they start to fall.

I go and change real quick and come out. "Miyako you look amazing" Momoko says admiring me.

"Umm, hello don't you have somewhere to be? Go save Boomer from Brat they're at the park. Good luck" Ali says giving me a thumbs up.

"Right" I say and start to run to the park. There they were by the lake about to kiss and I start to run forward. "Boomer" I scream and he turns around and sees me.

"Bubbles but?" He says glancing back and forth at me and Brat.

"That's Brat" I scream at him and he looks a little embarrassed.

"You bitch you ruined everything" she screams putting her hands around my throat.

"Eh hem" I hear a girl say she had navy blue eyes and brownish/reddish hair held in two long wavy ponytails that reached down to her waist. She had a yellow soccer uniform on with a soccer ball in her hand.

"Mind your own business will you" Brat growls releasing me and going up to her. Boomer came up to me and drew me in for an embrace apologizing for Brat.

"So you want me to just walk away like nothing happened?" She says giving her a questioning look and then laughs in her face. "Not going to happen why don't you get lost before you start something you'll regret" she says dropping the soccer ball and cracks her knuckles. They drew a crowd around them.  
"Humph, whatever I'm not finished with you Bubbles you will pay" she says and runs away.

The girl picks up her soccer and comes over to us "what a wimp, are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes I am thank you, who are you exactly?" I ask.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" she says winking at me and runs off.

"I'm sorry Bubbles" Boomer says hugging me tight.

"Boomer I can't breath" I say.

"Oh, sorry" he says letting go.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" I say with a smile and pull him in for a kiss.

"Miyako would you like to go out with me?" He asks and my heart starts to race.

"I would like that" I say with a blush and he kisses me one last time.

* * *

**The Next Day at 10:00 p.m... Ali's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru just wear the damn dress" Mari screams.

"I'm sorry you have to listen to this Sachiko" I say and she just smiles.

"I'm used to it this is what me and my sister do but not over something silly like a dress" she giggles.

"What's your sister's name?" Momoko asks coming up to us with pudding.

"Usagi" she says.

"How cute" Miyako says clapping her hands in delight.

"Trust me she's not cute right now" she says with a sigh.

"What do you mean by 'right now'?" Momoko asks.

"She goes through these phases all the time right now she's in a preppy phase which A.K.A. stands for snobby bitchy phase. I wish she would just stay with one and stick with it" she says with a sigh.

"Get that thing the hell away from me" Kaoru screams.

"If you would excuse me" I groan.

"Kaoru second wish you wear whatever they tell you what to wear for the rest of the competitions the only exception is if we're going somewhere where you don't need to or if you ever go on a date" I say. I wish that was my first wish.

"You heard her now get changed" Mari says putting the dress in her hands and shoves her in the bathroom.

"I hate you, Mari" she screams.

"I know" Mari says with a smirk. "And for you" she goes through her bag and grabs a dress out.

It was lavender and was the same style as the last one I wore but wasn't chiffony on the skirt, on the front sides they were torn open to reveal black see through fabric one on top of the other so it wouldn't be see through, the tears went up to my waist where a black silky fabric went around my waist and was tied in a bow in the back, and at the top of it there was a bit of lace going around.

I wore knee high white and purple striped socks with black ankle high converse.

I come out and see that everyone else was changed. Miyako wore the outfit from yesterday but with white ballet slippers and the ribbons went up to her knees.

Momoko wore a pink bubble dress with a black bow tied around her dress. She wore black strappy high heels with it and wore her hair down with a pink bow with black lace around it in her hair.

Sachiko wore a mostly white and black colored gothic frilly dress and white Mary Janes. Her hair had black flowers in her braids.

Kaoru wore a green bubble dress with black faded stars on it and a black bow on the back. She wore green and black military designed converse.

Mari wore a brown strapless mini dress that was covered in ruffles in the front. With black brown sandal wedges.

"You guys ready?" Momoko says and we all nod.

"This is going to be a blast" Mari says putting her hands up.

"Damn it Mari, both hands on the steering wheel" Kaoru screams.

"Ok ok sheesh" she says and we were able to make it alive to the club. It smelled weird and we had to get through the humongous crowd.

"Good you girls are here" the lady with headpiece says.

"Are we going last again?" Kaoru growls.

"Nope actually you guys are going on first" she says pushing us all to the front of the stage area and we get up on stage.

"I'll see you guys later, good luck" Sachiko says waving goodbye.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen tonight we are opening with The Immature Circus Girls and they've got a special treat for you it's a mash and here they are give them a round of applause please" he says and the curtain starts to rise. It was Mari's turn to sing and I smile it's been a while since she last sang.

Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are

We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are

DJ turn it upIt's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so seriousIt's makin' my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do  
We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go, oh, oh, let's go

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

The crowd goes wild apparently loving the mash we put together, we go off stage and are congratulated by other bands. "Come on let's go party now" Mari says leading us all to the dance floor for what seems forever.  
"Our next group is the Punk Princesses playing show stopper" the host says. Berate was standing in the front she would probably be singing this song.

We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillacs, yeah

Show stoppin' at the latest spot  
The ride shinin' with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars

Put in the keys, make that engine purr  
3 in the back, one in the passenger  
Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

[Chorus:]  
Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it daily  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'

We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do

Black tinted with a white stripe interstate  
Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left

This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes  
In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades  
Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh)  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6's  
'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, (oh), oh (oh,oh )  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
Like a real show stopper

[Young Joc]  
Gon' jingle them keys  
Gon' jingle them keys  
Put em' up real high  
Make sho' everybody see em'  
One time (one time)  
Two time (two time)  
Three time (three time)  
Four time (four time)

"Excuse me miss here's the drink you ordered you a drink" a waiter says and gives me the drink he had in his hand.

"Umm, I didn't order any drink" I say looking down at it and when I looked back up he was gone. Oh, well it can't have alcohol in it so bottoms up and I chug it down. My vision gets a little blurry and my body starts to feel heavy. Someone drugged it I think to myself and then pass out.

* * *

**Kyoko/Bolt/Titanium: Disclaimer Cosmic does not own me Dream-**

**Hiroshi: *grabs Kyoko and puts her in his lap* No I own you**

**Kyoko: let go of me Cosmic! *thrashes around***

**Cosmic: *playing Temple Run* just a second...**

**Kyoko: Let go *jabs him in the stomach and he let's go* Much better**

**Hiroshi: Not fair!**

**Kyoko: *rolls eyes* Dreamer Imagination owns both Hiroshi and me**

**Cosmic: You wouldn't mind would you?**

**Kyoko: of course not**

**Kyoko & Hiroshi: Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Cosmic: New high score *does victory dance, both Kyoko and Hiroshi sweat drop* **


	13. Berate's and Bellicose's revenge plans

**Note: Ok so I just realized that both Butterfly's and Kyoko's counterparts have the same name... So I'm changing Butterfly's so it is now BeatleXButterfly ok. I did this just to 'cause less confusion XD. It might 'cause a little more but who knows. Anyways please read on.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Berate's and Bellicose's revenge plans

**In Ali' subconscious... (Bee's P.O.V.)**

Why am I being pulled to the surface? I didn't see anything that would bring me out and I remember that drink. Idiot, she shouldn't have drunk it. The punks are after them even if they don't realize that's their true purpose. The light starts to shine down on me and it's my turn to come out.

"Oh, Bee it's so nice to see you again" Bellicose says with sarcastic sweetness. My head continuously was thumping which hurt like hell. I was tied to a wooden chair which I could easily break if I needed to inside of a dark alley way.

"What the hell do you want clone?" I scream but it just makes the pain worst.

"Who are you calling clone?" She growls and then starts to calm down. "So what if I was meant to replace you? You are a defect after all."

"I wasn't meant to be a punk, I was born not created, bitch" I say.

"You are in no position to talk to me that way" she says taking my hair and pulling it up against the nearest wall. I whimper in pain and hate myself for doing so. "Besides I'm here to offer you a proposal" she says letting go only to have me rock back and forth nearly hitting the ground head first.

"What kind of proposal is it the kind that goes like I'll let you live if... 'Cause if it is you can just try and kill me because I guarantee you we both would never help you" I say venom lacing each word.

"No, I'm offering you a body, her body to be exact" she says pointing at me. My own body? No stop it you blew it when you decided to join team punk I think to myself.

"Before you answer don't forget about poor little Bug. He misses so much" she says with an innocent look. No matter how hard I fight the memory it comes pouring out.

***Flashback***

"Who's next to face the Killer Bee" I scream. All of the boys in front of me shivered in terror and one stepped out.

"Boss no" one of the wimps said.

"I can't let us look weak can I?" He says giving them a reassuring smile.

"You've got some balls to actually choose to fight me" I say readying my fists.

"I was always taught to be a gentleman" he says with a smile and then drop kicks me and manages to hit me. "But I think this may be an exception not to be one" and continuously attacks me. He's way to fast I can't even make a move I'll have to wait for an opening. He continues to attack me and I block each of his hits and kicks. There, I flip back and use my legs to give him a powerful kick in the jaw and he stumbles back and falls. I look around and see that his companions had left him.

Poor guy even if he's a great fighter he has no true friends I think to myself and walk away. Just like me "somebody help" he groans. Don't go back you're a punk if you do you go against all your morals. I hear him groan the same thing again oh, screw it all I think to myself and I go back to him.

"Didn't think someone like you would come back to help" he says his mouth full of blood.

"Shut up before you do more damage to your jaw" I say to him and rip some of my shirt and fold it up. "Open your mouth" he does so and I put it in between his teeth. "Bite down on it as hard as you can" I say and pull him up off the ground. He needs something cold I see and pull him toward an ice cream vender.

"Two vanillas please" I say urgently and I fish around for some change and give it to him and he gives me the ice cream.

"Here" I say putting it up to him. He throws the piece of fabric away and takes it. We silently head to the riverbank and sit there for a while.

"I'm sorry for you know" I start to apologize.

"It's fine thanks for coming back to me" he says with a smile and starts to lean forward and kisses me. It was just a peck on lips but it was the most amazing thing ever since I was trapped in this body.

"I better get going it was nice meeting you umm," I say flushed.

"My name's Bug your real one?" He says and I start to think.

"My names Hachi Tanaka."

***end of flashback***

"How do you know about that" I growl, I never told the punks about that day.

"We've watched you carefully Bee, now make your choice" she says with an evil twinkle in her eye.

No matter how much it hurts I can't it's not my right to take this body. "No" I say managing to keep my voice steady. She grabs my hair once again and this time puts a dagger to my throat.

"You were right it was one of those life or death choices" I feel the blade being forced down.

"Let her go" someone screams.

"Get lost" Bellicose says still looking at me.

"Sorry but, I'm fine I don't need to be rescued" I say to the girl.

"It doesn't look that way" she says and each word she says I feel the dagger cutting deeper into my skin.

"I will kill her" Bellicose threatens.

"Fine, whatever I'm leaving now" the girl says and I hear her leave.

"Back to business, get ready to-" and then she falls down to the ground and a girl, probably from before, stands in her place.

"Did you guys really think I would leave?" She says cocking an eyebrow. She had light brown eyes and straight black hair that went past her waist, she wore yellow dress that was sleeveless, with a white collar around the neck area, around her waist was a thin brown belt with a bronze buckle, brown tights that were lacey at the end, and brown flats. She had probably just come, from the club.

"I really did but, I really didn't need your help" I say with a sigh. What if she had gotten hurt because she wanted to play superhero? I struggle to get out of the ropes.

"Let me help you out" she says.

"I refuse" I say, I don't need help from anyone it's only me, myself, and I anyways.

"Stop acting so high and mighty and let me help you" she says a fiery aura surrounded her.

"Fine" I say giving in and she untied the ropes that held me. "Thanks" I say looking at my wrists that were now rug burned and I start walking back to the club and I hear her following me. "Who are you anyways" I say turning around only to find her gone. Freaky I think to myself and then I feel Ali tugging at me probably telling me she wants her body back. I sigh, my own body huh? I can only wish and I let Ali take control as a single tear falls down my cheek.

* * *

**Mari's P.O.V.**

What's this I head over to a hat that says for Beauty from a certain villain and I sweat drop. I take a look at the hat and see that it was filled with raisins and I dump them all out. As they all fall out a piece of paper floats down. Weird I pick up the paper and on it said to go out back.

Hmm, this could be entertaining I start to head out.

"Looks like you made it" Berate says leaning up against a wall.

"What do you want Berate?" I say, this might not be as fun as I thought.

"Here's your choices step off Beast or I tell them about your past" she says.

"Why don't you just forget about him?" I say. I mean seriously this is just sad for a girl to do, just except defeat and go find some other guy to pester.

"I can't besides I can't stand seeing you so happy with him" she pouts. Like that will work.

"So what big juicy stuff do you have about me?" I say.

"Well, I found out that you were adopted and your birth parents both did suicide because they couldn't pay off their debts. Your parents now, used to be their bosses and since the mom couldn't have any children they adopted you. So you aren't that blue blood everyone believes you to be instead you're just a plain old red blood like the rest of your friends except for that Miyako girl" she says.

"They already know that I'm adopted" I say.

"Darn I did all that hacking for nothing, grr just you wait Beauty I will get my revenge" she says and runs away. I drop to the ground and begin to sob. That bitch opening old wounds, I cry and remember mama and papa.

"Why'd you leave me" I wail to the sky. I can't stop my tears this usually doesn't happen I can usually command my tears but, now since someone said it out loud to me I couldn't take it. I hear footsteps coming, and arms wrap around me.

"Let go" I yell tears still going down my cheeks.

"I won't until you're done crying, I promise I won't look" it was Beast. I listen to him and begin to let it all flow out.

"Thank you" I say after I realize I couldn't cry anymore.

"Are you ok?" He says turning me around so he could look at me in the eyes.

"Before no but now I feel way better, thank you Beast" I say and wrap my arms around him.

He pets the back of my head and lets me stay on top of him. "Come on let's go" he says getting up and takes my hand. We walk into the club and the host stands on the stage.

"We hope you had a wonderful night ladies and gentlemen now the bands moving onto the finals are..." And he starts to say the 6 bands that will go on to the next round. Including us, The Devil's Order, and sadly the punks. "Now we want a check in song because we want to see what you got, the check in round will be at Storybook Land and if you haven't guessed it's theme it will be a fairy tale theme. For the final theme give us a night to remember, make it your best performance so far in this contest we want something Vegas big too! For the check in contest you will be given a one day pass to the theme park, also depending on how will your performance was our own stage management will help you with the next performance. Good night everyone-"

"I don't think so we have our own little announcement of our own" Berserk says coming onto stage.

"Come on Mr. Host you're not needed anymore" Berate says coming onto stage with Brute and dragged him off the stage.

"Hello everyone we'd like to congratulate our fellow contestants in making it to the next round even if they didn't really deserve to" she says with fake sweetness. You're the ones who shouldn't be allowed to the next round, you really shouldn't have come especially after your epic fail at singing Starships.

"What's that suppose to mean" I hear Kaoru yell. I lead Beast to them and saw that Butch had his arm glued to her waist and she didn't seem to notice or maybe she just liked it there I think to myself with a grin.

"Eh hem, I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. We'd like to celebrate everyone's success by hosting a party of our own at our house. My sisters will be passing out invitations at the back door. We'd also like to point out our special guests who we'd love to come because if they didn't well, it just wouldn't be a party. Our special guests are Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, Butterfly, Beatle, Beauty, and Beast. We're also hosting this party because we'd like to apologize for our rude behavior from before will you please come and join us?" We all look to one another shocked by what she had said.

"We might come or we might not" Momoko says making her decision.

"Ok that's all we needed to hear on the invitation it has a theme so please do dress like it, good night everyone."

* * *

**Nexa: Hello**

**Cosmic: Hi ^^**

**Naman: Who is she? *holds Nexa protectively***

**Nexa: Don't act like that she's another writer**

**Naman: Like Crown?**

**Nexa: Yes *sighs***

**Naman: Why'd you sigh?**

**Nexa: Why are you asking so many questions? *starts to bicker***

**Cosmic: *sweats drop* So I know how many ButtercupXButch have been wanting them to have a moment don't worry they will I promise. It'll probably happen during umm, the theme park and don't forget to-**

**Nexa & Naman: Don't forget to review, fav., and follow!**


	14. Girl Talk

Chapter 14

Girl Talk

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Have you made your decision?" Brick said coming up to me.

I smile at him and go up to him and kiss him fully on the lips. I don't care what the heck those punks are up to now I just want to live in the moment.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" he says as he plays with my hair.

I kiss him once more and give him a big smile at him. "Yup, now come on let's go dance" I say taking his hat and then his hand leading him to the dance floor.

* * *

**The Next Day… Momoko's P.O.V. (at a café) **

"No way in hell, are we trusting them by going to their party" Kaoru yells at the guys.

"We should at least accept their apology by going" Boomer says.

"Need you forget the last time we trusted them?" I ask cocking an eyebrow. "Berserk gave us her word that we wouldn't do anything to each other but, that Berate girl goes and tries to murder Beauty."

"That was a while ago they, might actually have a change of heart" Beast says.

"You're friggin kidding me that bitch Bellicose almost tried to friggin kill me and Bee" Ali screams.

"And Beast the reason why I was crying was because of Berate" she says and me and the girls all gasp.

"You hardly cry, you're even better than Kaoru when it comes to holding in tears" Miyako says.

"That settles it we are not going" Kaoru says slamming her hands on the table.

Butch snaps his fingers and a devious grin flashes onto his face "the favor" he says obnoxiously to Kaoru.

"Buttercup what is he talking about?" Ali asks a dark aura covers her and Kaoru flinches.

"Um, well, you see-"

"She owes me a favor after saving her brother from a heart break" he says cutting her off and put his arm around her. "And I decide it to be for her to convince you to come or she'll be punished" he says while twirling his finger.

Kaoru gives us a look saying if-you-guys-dare-sell-me-out-to-a-pervert-like-him-well-the-consequences-won't-be-pretty. "Fine" I say.

"If we're going let's take a look at the theme" Miyako says, how can her mind be on something like that?

"It's a masquerade" Mari says taking a glance at the piece of paper in her hand.

"We're going to be heading out" Beatle says getting up waving good bye to Ali who waves back. Brick gives me a quick peck on the cheek, Boomer and Miyako rub their noses together, Beast and Mari are in a middle of a smooch, and Butch and Kaoru well, I don't know what they're doing it looks like Butch is trying to get closer to her while she's resisting him by thrashing around.

"Seriously how can you guys be so lovey-dovey?" Kaoru says after the guys leave.

"How can we not" Mari answers back and both Kaoru and Ali roll their eyes.

"Guys let's start working on our big show case" Miyako suggests.

"We're probably just do a circus theme right?" Kaoru says sipping on her coke.

"Yeah that's the easiest thing to do this time we have to tell them the songs and the theme so the judges know what to judge us on" Ali says still glaring at Kaoru.

"Actually I had another idea we could do" Miyako says quietly but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Well this song we're doing for sure but, it's hard to find circus songs" Mari says after we listened to a song Ali picked out.

"Actually I found another song but it really isn't about one" Ali says scrolling down on her touch.

"We'll just do that one then" I say.

"We should have fire in it that would be so cool" Kaoru says with a smile.

"Guys before we go to that party tonight I wanted to go to this one shop where we can get our dresses" Miyako says with delight.

"I don't have to wear a dress remember Ali's condition" Kaoru says with a smile and crosses her arms leaning back into her seat. Her ringtone starts to go off and she takes a look at it. "You have got to be shitting me, how'd he even get my number?" she says and a sly smile appears on Mari's face. "I'm going to kill you" Kaoru says getting up and started to chase Mari.

"What's it say" I ask.

"'I want you in a dress babe' and she replied well I'm not going to say" Ali says putting down the phone slowly.

"Do you think Mari gave the other guys are numbers?" Miyako asks.

"I hope so and shouldn't Boomer have your number you're dating" I say and Ali rolls her eyes.

"It sort of slipped my mind" Miyako giggles. The restaurant owner then came in and saw the ruckus

Kaoru and Mari were making so he kicked them out. "Well, it looks like we're going" Miyako says with a smile.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V. with the punks**

"You guys better not screw it up we only get one chance at this and we have to get it right tonight" Berserk nags.

"Yeah, yeah we get it" Brute says.

"Who would've thought Berate could come up with such a devious idea it's a good thing we decided not to trash her like we did with that traitor Bee" Brat says patting Berate's head.

"Do you mean the time machine idea OW Brat" Berate says rubbing her head.

"Stop with your idiotic ideas what happened to the evil genius that was just here" Brat says.

"Enough both of you Bee was an example of what happens when we don't do it right" Bellicose says.

"And you are the perfect example of when we do it right" Berserk says smiling approvingly.

"How were we made exactly?" Berate asks.

"You don't remember your ritual day?" Bellicose asks and Berate shakes her head. "Well you see we were created differently from Berserk, Brute, and Brat they were created with only salt, vinegar, and everything nasty. While me and you on the other hand were once human but we gave it up to get our revenge on the puffs; we hated their other forms, their human ones. We gave up our old lives by taking an oath to them we were bathed in salt, vinegar, and everything nasty and that's how we became punks."

"What happened to Bee then what made her so umm, nice?" Berate asks and they all groan.

"Bee never really hated Butterfly that's what went wrong but, we were too late to realize it. When she saved that boy Bug we realized that she wasn't truly a real punk" Brute says her voice filled with hatred.

"So who were you originally?" Berate asks Bellicose.

"My name was Mimi" she says with an evil grin. "This was the perfect way to get my revenge on her" she says clenching her fist.

"And this girl now will be Bliss's punk" Brat says petting a girl with strawberry blond that was cut in a bob, she had light blue eyes, and wore a plain white sun dress.

"What is it this time a broken heart?" Brat asks.

"No, she just had a bad fortune" Berserk says with a sigh.

"Really what a sucky excuse to be a punk" Brute says going up to the girl and pulling her hair back to get a good luck at her.

"It couldn't be helped we couldn't find anyone else that she hurt" Bellicose says with a shrug.

"Whatever the meditation should be ending right about the time guests should be coming, you slipped that dress shop card into Bubbles purse last night right?" Berserk asked Brat.

"Of course I did" Brat says.

"Good everything should go according to plan then, now I'll be getting ready" Berserk says and goes upstairs.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V. **

"Are you guys really going to the Punk Princesses party" someone says from behind.

"It's a ghost!" Momoko says as a white sheet goes up in the jeep.

"No it's just a kid" I say taking of my headphones and lifting the sheet to reveal a girl about my age with dark purple eyes, with long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a plaid miniskirt with shades of purple, a white dress shirt with a dark purple tie, and white knee socks in black penny loafers.

"What are you doing here kid?" Mari says turning around and Kaoru frantically goes to the wheel and starts to drive.

"Damn it Mari I swear you're trying to kill us next time I'm driving" she screams as she steers.

"You're just as bad as her" I scream.

"I don't friggin take my hands of the wheel" Kaoru screams back at me. Why can't there be someone in this car who can drive well, there's Momoko but we all learned that she likes to stop at every sweet shop I think to myself and sweat drop.

"Shush it guys I want to hear the stowaways story" Mari says putting her hands up to her lips.

"Well, my older sis, Bliss you may know her, wouldn't let me go to the punks party. But, I heard you guys were going to go since you're the special guests" the girl says.

"Wait you're Usagi?" Miyako asks.

"Uh, please don't call me that I'd rather you call me Bunny or at least Usa-chan either one is better than Usagi" she snaps.

"So you stowed away in our car just to go to the punk's party?" Momoko says.

"Well, yeah it's only going to be the biggest party of the century" she says her voice filled with excitement.

"I thought that Morbuck's kid's second 16th party was the biggest party" Kaoru says.

"Nope and please that party was such a snooze this one I going to be wild!" she says.

"You really shouldn't go they're nothing but trouble and before you say 'that being trouble is gnarly' please don't" I say putting my headphones back on.

"I do not talk like that" she screams at me and I roll my eyes. "I don't know why you're acting like this it's not like you're my sempai or anything we're the same age after all." And I thought Bliss was exaggerating when she said snobby/bitchy phase.

"Oh, then you and Bunny are the same age as Kuriko" Momoko says trying to turn down the heat between the two of us.

"Mari my arms are getting tired so turn your ass around and drive" Kaoru screams.

"Just when things were getting interesting" she says turning around and taking the steering wheel so Kaoru could stretch her arms. We drove only five minutes more and Kaoru started to huff and puff on how she didn't want to go.

"Butch said to and when I went to look up this boutique's website they had this really cute dress that would be perfect for you" Miyako chimes as she drags Kaoru in.

"How do we even have money for this?" I ask Mari.

"Well, let's just say I broke one of my brother's piggy bank" she says giving me an evil grin, how scary.

"Which one Yuu or Ryou" Momoko asks coming up to us. Both of her parents are adopted them. Yuu was adopted at an orphanage even though he's the oldest Mari was adopted before both of them. But, they found Ryou wandering streets one night and I even ran into him I didn't realize it until I saw him.

"It was Ryou" Mari says taking a glance at me and making a smoochie face.

"Get over Mari, it was only one night" I say blushing. You see Ryou is the same age as I am but, because I'm a two grade levels higher they had me tutor him one night. We ended up falling asleep on each other and let's just say Mari's mom isn't the fondest of me now.

"Whatever you say now let's check out what clothes Miyako has picked out for us" She says grabbing both of our arms pulling us forward.

* * *

**Cosmic: Yeah I got to finish today ^^**

**Brute: Onto us, you better not make us do something over used when we have our second go for revenge**

**Cosmic: Shush they weren't suppose to know about that**

**Berserk: They probably figured we would it wouldn't be very punk like for us to let them get away...**

**Brute: Why don't we just tell them what she's planning?**

**Berserk: We should, shouldn't we? Ok so for the-**

**Cosmic: Want a jawbreaker? *holds out 2 pieces of candy and they eat it***

**Brute & Berserk: It's spicy!**

**Cosmic: *snickers* I know. Anyways what I wanted to say was I created a poll on my profile asking you who's your favorite puff out of my O.C. so if wouldn't mind please check it out! Don't-**

**Brute & Berserk: *swallows jawbreaker* Don't forget to review, fav., and follow!**


	15. Step One & Two

Chapter 15

Step One & Two

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"So squirt what do you say?" I say patting Usa-chan's head.

"Thank you, Miyako for picking out such a nice dress for me" she says beaming.

"You're welcome Usa-chan I'm glad you like it" Miyako says smiling back.

"Yeah, yeah we get it you guys like the fancy schmancy dresses now man we please go I want to get this night over with" Kaoru complains.

"We all want to get this night over with" Ali says putting her headphones back on.

"I'm driving" I say climbing into the driver's seat.

"This time only it might be better if you could just kill us" Kaoru murmurs getting in the passenger's seat.

"What time is it anyways?" Momo asks.

"Around 8 o'clock the invitation said to be there at 8:30" Miyako answers.

"We're not going to stay there to long right?" Ali asks.

"We'll just go and mingle for a couple of hours and then get out of that place" I say.

"I'm so tired I wish we didn't have to go" Kaoru says stretching.

"We're going to be late to because we have to go to Mari's house to get changed. Unless you guys want to just stop at some place to get changed" Miyako says.

"I have an aunt on the way to the punks we can just go there and get changed plus I always leave a make-up kit there just in case" I say.

"Sounds like a plan" Momo says.

* * *

**Bliss's P.O.V.**

"Blink where did Bunny go?" I ask taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know" he answers putting his chin on top of my head.

"What do you mean you don't know I asked you to watch her" I say getting up. "What if she went to those punk's party, you know what that would mean. Blink please look at me when- when I'm talking. To, you" I say and images start to flash in my head and I start to lose my balance.

"Shit, not again" he says catching me. "What was about it this time?" he asks.

"Something is going to happen tonight" I say my eyes starting to glow as the images become more realistic. "Gyah," I scream and start to hold my head.

"Bliss, man I hate when this happens" he says pulling me into an embrace as he starts to pet my head and kiss my forehead. The images start to fade sometimes my visions can be wrong which doesn't happen most of the time because I was specially bred to be psychic.

"Please Blink, don't act like you're human it's annoying" I say getting up.

"We are where they live why can't I?" he says.

"Because you'll become attached to this dimension we came here for a reason and one reason only as soon as we're finished with it we get re-assigned to wherever the council decides we need to go" I say coldly.

"Bliss why can't you enjoy where we are this is pretty much a vacation for us" he says holding me close.

"I will but do me one favor?" I say looking up at him.

"What is that?" he says cocking an eyebrow.

"You're thing" I say. He smiles and nods his head, his eyes begin to glow like mine did before. He puts his hand up to one of my flower beds and it starts to grow into a beautiful white rose bush. Slowly the roses are picked off by an invisible hand and the petals start to fall off and we're surrounded by white petals and a nostalgic smell. I kiss him slowly and he holds me closer. Then the visions come back and I drop to my knees.

"Bliss what is it?" he says kneeling down to me.

"Get in the car now. We're going to the punk's party" I say urgently and grab the car keys.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"The prediction you sent to Bliss worked right Bellicose?" Berserk asked.

"Yes it should be making her blood boil" she answers looking over a pot.

"God now someone put the ingredients in" Berserk commands and they listen putting in one by one the ingredients; salt, vinegar, everything nasty, and a piece of Mystic Bliss's hair.

"Ok she should be coming right about now" Berserk said with a mad man's smile. Slowly from the tub a light begins to shine it was a white light tinted the color lemon and the girl was brought up. Her appearance began to change her hair no longer strawberry blond but platinum blond that framed her face and stopped at her chin, she wore a white crop jacket underneath was black fish nets, she wore a crème colored skirt that was snug and came down to her knees, and Victorian button boots that came mid-way to her calf's.

"She has a really gothic/punk look going on I like it" Brute says taking a look at her.

"What the hell do you all want" she asked a lollipop was in her right hand.

"Don't talk to us like that" Brat scolds and the new punk sticks her lollipop in Brat's hair. "You Bitch! How dare you do this to one of your creators!" she screams while trying to get it out of her hair.

"I love her we can keep her right?" Berate asks ignoring Brat's curses and puts her arms around the new punk. "I wanna name her Twinkle can we?" Suddenly both Brat and Bellicose are shoved up against the wall.

"How annoying, first of my name isn't going to be 'Twinkle' it's Blow. Second thanks for creating me now I got to jet" she says as her eyes begin to glow.

"Wait" Bellicose screams as Blow starts to make a go run for it.

"Why should I?" she says lifting her hand up and Bellicose was lifted from the ground.

"We want to make a deal for your freedom we did create you after all" Bellicose says gasping for air as she was being choked by invisible hands. Blow looks down and starts to consider it. "Do us one favor and we'll give you the money you need to survive for a whole year" Bellicose shouts and then is dropped to the ground.

"Fine but not for the money only because you created me, now what do you want from me?" she asks cocking an eyebrow.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be the first of the guests if you excuse me" Berserk says getting up and the others followed her except for Bellicose who explained everything to Blow.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"We're going to be a little late" Mari says over the phone to Beast. "Just a sec I'm going to put you on speaker."

"So why are you guys exactly going to be late?" he asks.

"We'll you see-"

_MOOOOO_

"Was that a cow?" he asks.

"Yeah it was" she says with a sigh. "Buttercup and Butterfly are trying to get them out of the way but it's not working."

"Your friggin kidding me move your stupid asses" I hear Kaoru scream at a cow and we all sweat drop. She must be really frustrated to be talking to an animal.

"They're so cute" both Usa-chan and Miyako say.

"Hey Beast over here you've got to try this punch" a female voice says over the phone.

"Beast who was that" she asks her voice full of jealousy.

"Sorry Beauty, I got to go see you guys when you get here" he says and then her phone starts to beep sand she slams it down on the dash.

"That was Berate wasn't it?" she asks a dark aura covers her and we nod slowly. "He's dead Ali. Kaoru get in the damn car we got a party to go to" she screams at the girls and they get in.

"You're not going to run the cows are you?" Usa-chan asks.

"Umm, do you care if we're late?" I ask.

"No just don't hurt the cows" she says tears going down her voice.

"Weren't you just saying you would do anything to go to the party of the century?" Ali asks.

"I did?" she asks.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asks.

"I'm great thank you for asking" she says cheerfully. Wasn't she just, weird and then what Bliss says the other day comes to mind.

"Do you umm, have a personality disorder?" I ask and I feel guilty for asking.

"Yes" she says cheerfully. I look to Ali who gives me who-would've-thought look.

"Guys come on we have a party to get to before the she devils take our guys" Mari says putting the car in reverse and then goes onto the dirt road.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V. (on the other side of the conservation)**

"Berate, it's ok I don't need a drink" Beast says offering a smile.

"You know Beast you're no fun anymore, you and your brothers use to be the life of the party. Now you're just being tied down by your girlfriends and for Butch and Beatle crushes" Berate says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Berate but, this is just how we are now" he says.

"Are you telling me that she's making you change just for you how selfish of her, you know when we were dating I didn't put you on such a tight collar" she says.

"Berate you're twisting my words and don't go back to when we were dating that's in the past, we're just friends and nothing more" he shouts at her.

"I-I'm sorry" she says bursting into tears and people start to stare.

"Berate please stop crying" he says in a hushed tone.

"Ok but, can I show you something" she says wiping her tears away and putting her hand out for him to take.

Beast hesitates for a moment and gives in. "Fine but, quick who knows when Beauty's going to get here. She's going to be pretty mad at me for hanging up on her" he says and takes her hand. "Have you seen any of my brothers at all I haven't seen them all this time we've been here."

"Don't worry you'll see them soon" she says with a snicker.

"What do you mean by that- hey what are you doing?" he shouts as she opens a door and uses all her force to push him in.

"You can now see your brothers" she says with a smile and closes the door.

"Job well done Berate we never thought you had it in you" Brute says giving her a thumbs up and the others nodded in approval.

"Ah, guys you're making me blush" she says.

"We'll all we have to do know is wait" Berserk says.

"Why'd we do so much work for something so little?" Brat asks.

"We have to make their lives as miserable as we can" Bellicose says.

"Guys let's just not talk about it come on they should be coming soon" Berserk says putting on her mask.

* * *

**Cosmic: That chapter was so serious *starts stretch***

**Brat: Was it that hard for you to write it?**

**Cosmic: (I thought I locked the door) What are you doing in here!**

**Bellicose: We picked the lock *shows bobby pin***

**Cosmic: *sweat drops* Of course you did just sign of for me you guys would just cut me off anyways *leaves***

**Brat: That was no fun *crosses arms***

**Bellicose: Whatever let's just sign off**

**Brat & Bellicose: Don't forget to review, fav., and follow **

**Brat: Please**

**Bellicose: Why'd you say please O my gawd you better not be goig soft on me!**

**Brat: *looks down* Well... haha I'm just kidding. You should've seen the look on your face! At least I got to have some fun**


	16. Chaos's Party

Chapter 16

Chaos's Party

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"Let's go I'm going to kill him!" Mari screams a fiery aura surrounds her as she slams the car door.

"Mari wait, you don't even have your mask on" I shout to her waving her mask. I'm quite proud of what I picked out for them each fitting their personality.

Mari wore a strapless brown bubble dress with nude stilettos and her mask that I had in my hand was just a plain silky brown mask.

Momoko wore a cotton candy colored, spaghetti strapped dress, that had ruffles from the waist down in the front, and a light pink ribbon that tied in the front; white flats; and an elegant white and pink mask.

Kaoru didn't wear a dress but she wore a grey sleeveless top that went down to her mid-thighs, it was really loose around the arm holes so it showed of a green bandeau, and had a green outline of a star; she wore black super skinny jeans; green Osiris NYC 83 shoes; and a black ribbon over her eyes with eye slits.

Ali wore what she wore when we came because we were rushed I just fixed it up a bit it was somewhat similar to what she wore to the beach competition. She wore a lavender crop jacket that came to her elbows, with a purple cami to show off her belly button piercing and tattoo, with black cargo pants, combat boots, and painted on her right eye was a butterfly wing.

Usa-chan wore a violet halter top dress that showed off her back it came down to her knees, black strappy heels, and a violet/black mask that she had to hold up to her face. It fit her other personality more than this one now.

I wore a black spaghetti strap shirt, a blue/black tutu, black flats, light blue gloves, and a mask similar to Momoko's but black and blue.

"Forget the mask I want Beast to see me when we get there" Mari says stomping to the house.

"This is going to be great, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought" Kaoru says putting her hands behind her head. Both me and Momoko glare at her giving her the you're-not-helping look but, she just shrugs.

"Just put the mask on, it is a masquerade" Usa-chan says with her arms crossed. She must have changed on us when we weren't looking.

"Don't talk to me like that I don't give a fug about those punk's stupid rules" Mari snaps at her.

"Plus she is your sempai you shouldn't order her around" Ali says looking at the huge house in front of us.

"I'm just saying" Usa-chan says going up to Ali.

"Don't start something you'll regret" Ali says.

"Please let's not do this!" I scream and they all look at me. I clear my throat "let's go in there like ladies not barbarians we shouldn't stoop to their level" I say looking down.

"That's true, I'll have my mask back then" Mari says with a mile and puts her hand out for her mask which I give her.

"Now let's go in there and have some fun" Usa-chan says putting her fist up to the sky and starts to race for the house.

"No priorities first" Momoko says stopping Usa-chan.

"Yeah we got to find the guys, then tell off the punks, have a little fun, and leave" Mari says.

"Why should we look for them?" Kaoru asks glaring at us.

"Because we're their friends" I say. Well, for Kaoru and Ali but that might change.

"What about me?" Usa-chan asks looking at us.

"You will stay with Ali" Momoko says.

"No way am I going with her!" they both say at the same time pointing at each other.

"Too bad now let's go" Momoko says crossing her arms and they both glare at each other. We make our way into the party and it's crowded like NYC on New Year's Eve. crowded.

"How are we going to find them?" I ask looking both ways but the girls were gone.

"Thank you to everyone who came to our party now we have a little game for you to play: karaoke" I see Bellicose say from the stage and everyone begin to clap.

"Now who would like to go first?" Berate asks with a smile and all of them look to the crowd.

"You" Berserk says pointing to someone in the crowd and two girls go up.

"One at a time" Brat says with a smile.

"We're doing a duet" a girl, with straight black hair, light brown eyes, she wore a yellow dress with straps that reached below her knees, with some tights underneath her dress, black flats, she wore a regular yellow mask, says while glaring at Bellicose.

"Yup, here I want to pick the song" it was that girl from the park who saved me. This time she wore a light navy blue t-shirt with a white skirt and black jeans underneath, a white leather jacket, and navy blue boots with one black fingerless glove and one white fingerless glove with her hair in a high ponytail with a headband, she was glaring at Brat.

The music began to play and the girl in yellow started.

Nexa: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Kyoko: I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops  
We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload  
We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode!

And when we say explode we don't mean that we using bombs  
We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms  
Love the stuff we got it,  
We got it all up in the room  
Paper chasing, yeah we buying everything we want

Nexa: Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

Together: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Nexa: Do ya, do ya, do ya know what I mean  
I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen  
Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean  
Every time you talk grrr, it makes me wanna scream

I don't know what you heard 'bout me  
Don't remember holding out my pinky  
I'm gonna finish off all these MCs  
Like they were my cup of tea

Kyoko: I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
(I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops)

Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

Together: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Kyoko: Bullseye again  
I got 'em in a target  
Put 'em in a pocket  
Put 'em on a market  
That's the way we did  
You can see the way  
I walk and I talk it  
Every time I show her what I got  
I'm sprung, I don't want to grow up  
Forever young  
No, why I don't ever wanna leave you  
Better believe me, trust me  
Cher you're the one  
Gonna make all the people  
Got up in the hard papers  
Wanna hear it that beat  
Are we gonna dump like this  
Leaning bend the body on the run  
And then they gotta turn and twist  
I guess it's time for pictures and my close up  
I can do this to the infinity  
Yo, pray I never grow up

Together: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this every day

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this every day

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

I wonder why they didn't sign up for the show they're really good. "Ladies and gentlemen give them a round of applause weren't they amazing?" Brute says and the two girls start to exit the stage.

"Now onto our next contestants-"

"Wait I think I see our guests of honor" Brat says with a grin looking straight at me and snaps her fingers. Suddenly all the lights go out and five beams shine down and one of them is on me. I felt hands pushing me forward and mist falling on me, what was going on. All the beams went to the stage and I saw the girls also on the stage looking just as confused as I was.

"What the hell are you doing and where are the guys" Kaoru screams at them and they just smile.

"They should be coming right about now" Brute says and a clinking noise started. "If you would pay attention to your right you'll see our beloveds" she says with a twisted smile.

"What do you mean yours" I say looking up at the guys who are screaming for us.

"Well, we're going to see who deserves them the most by a singing competition and this crowd here will be our judge. We only get to sing two songs we'll be going first. And why Brute said 'ours' is because they will be" Brat says looking at me.

"That isn't right they broke up with you for a reason" Momoko says.

"Yeah you guys" Berserk says.

"But, you can't force someone to fall in love with you that's just wrong" Ali says.

"They were with us once" Bellicose says.

"Now what fine we're doing this only to show you all up" Mari decides.

"Everyone knows we're the best" Berate says and they walk away.

We all go up to each other making our game plan. "We're so doing this song" Kaoru says.

"You know only me, you, and Mari can rap" Ali says.

"It's fine it is a good song but we'll only let you do it if you do the cover version and me and Miyako get to sing the next song" Momoko says and I nod in agreement.

"Fine" Kaoru grumble.

"Are you ready yet?" Bellicose says.

"Yes" Mari says.

"We'll start then" Berate says.

Together: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Bellicose: I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like

I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy

Would afraid you to turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable

But that is only for the boys who don't have

The right approach whose ride

Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll

People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

Together: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Brute: My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school

Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late

And when it comes to the guys I'd lay

I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that

I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

Together: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Berate: Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

Together: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls bitchy

Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Everyone begins to clap. Why that song? "Are turn" Kaoru says and they take the mic. from them.

Mari: Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yup yup  
That stuff looks like a toupee  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days

If you get what I get what would you say  
He wax it on and off, Mr Miyagi  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari

Together: Look At Me Now, Look At Me Now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look At Me Now  
Oh, Look At Me Now  
Yeah, fresh than a mu-what?

Mari: Lil jigga bigger than gorilla  
Cause I'm killing every jigga that  
Try to be on my stuff  
Better cuff your man if you with him  
I can get him  
Cuz he accidentally slip fall on my crack  
Oops, I said on my crack  
I aint really mean to say on my crack  
But since we talking about my crack  
All of you haters say hi to that  
We're Done... No really though we're not done

Ali: Lets goooo

Kaoru: cause I feel like I'm running  
and I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away  
better know that I don't and I won't ever stop cause  
you know I gotta win every day day  
see they don't really really wanna pop me  
just know that you will never stop me  
and I know that I can be a little cocky, ohhhh  
you aint never gonna flop me

everytime I come a jigga gotta set it then I got it going  
then I gotta get it, then I gotta blow, and then I gotta shudder any little thing  
the jigga think that he be doing cause it doesnt matter cause I'm gonna dadadadada

then I'm gonna murder everything and anything a badaboom a badabing  
I gotta do a lot of things, and make it clearer to a couple jiggas  
that I'm always winning and I gotta get it again and again and again  
and I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul  
a jigga better call a ref, and everybody know my style  
and jiggas know that I'm the best

when I come to doing this and I be banging on my chest  
and I bang in the east and I'm bangin' in the west  
and I come to give you more and I will never give you less  
you will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
do you really wanna know whats next

see the way we on, when we all up in the race and you know  
we gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace  
we struggling and hustling and sending in and getting in  
and always gotta do it take it to another place  
gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
and I gotta cut through all this traffic  
just to be at the top of the throne  
better know I gotta have it

Together: Look At Me Now, Look At Me Now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look At Me Now  
Oh, Look At Me Now  
Yeah, fresh than a mu-what?

Ali: Man forget these haters how yall doin?  
I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges  
I dont eat sushi, I'm the stuff, no pollution, no substitution  
Now i'm chilling play in movies in my jacuzzi, fruit is juicy  
I never give a damn about a hater got money on my radar  
Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator  
You jiggas aint eatin, go tell a waiter

Marley said shoot em, and I said ok,  
You on that bullsh- I'm like ole'  
Dont care what you say, so don't even speak  
Your boyfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil  
That's word to my flag, and my flag red  
I'm out of my head, yo I'm outta my mind from the bottom I climb  
You aint hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying  
Whats poppin Slime? nothin five, and if they trippin forget em five  
I aint got no time to shuck and jive, these jiggas as sweet as pumpkin pie

Ciroc and sprite on a private flight  
Yo I been tight since guiding light, and my pockets white my diamonds white and my mommas nice and my daddy's gone  
You please be scared cause I'm too wild, been here for a while  
I was like no trial I puts it down  
I'm so young money you got eyes look at me now oh

Together: Look At Me Now, Look At Me Now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look At Me Now  
Oh, Look At Me Now  
Yeah, fresh than a mu-what?

Mari: ok! ok! Is that right? I'm fresh than a mu-what?

I look to the audience but, they had no response at all. I look back up at the guys and they're silent. What's going on? I look back up and the mist continues to fall. "We'll be going" Brat says smirking at me.

Berserk: I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da

You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelli c  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy

Together: No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

Brat: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

I see you flirting  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da

So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you, no no

Together: No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

Brat: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

Together: Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no

Berserk: Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?

Together: No you're not  
(no you're not, No you're not)  
(no you're not gonna ever steal me)  
(no you're not)  
(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)

You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict

Brat: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely

I look to the crowd they're whisteling, screaming, and clapping for them. This is so annoying "we're dating them" Mari, me, and Momoko say but they just flip their hair and give us smug looks. Why are they being so- so obnoxious!

"How about this one" Momoko says pointing to the song by Little Mix and I nod my head.

Momoko: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected

Miyako: And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

Together: It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

Miyako: It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh

Momoko: And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

Together: It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

Momoko: It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y

Miyako: It's the colour of his eyes

He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
Momoko: It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA

Together: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,

And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in his face (in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

I look to the crowd but still nothing no reaction at all. Are they doing something to them? "Now who's you're favorite?" Brat asks. The whole crowd begins to shout punks, punks, punks again and again. I look up to the guys and see that they're chanting with the crowd. This isn't real it can't be then the doors burst open and there stood Bliss and Blink. "Bubbles scream" she shouts at me. Why is she telling me to scream? Should I listen to her? I look at her and she's looking at the crowd in annoyance.

She puts her hand up and something that looks like a gun materializes in her hand "damn it Bubbles scream" she yells and pulls the trigger.

* * *

**Cosmic: I only have this to write... Hope you enjoyed ^^**


	17. Bliss's Past

**Note: This is only Bliss's past for this story!**

Chapter 17

Bliss's past

**Bliss's P.O.V. (6 years old)**

"Come here little one" the council's elder said and I listened mama said if I disobeyed I would put shame to my family's legacy. She props me onto her lap "Do you know who you are little one?" she asks me.

I nod my head "I'm Sachiko" I say with a smile what a silly question of the elder to ask.

"Yes you are but you my dear are a very special little girl, come I need to show you something" she says putting me down to take my hand and pulls me away. We go to a fountain I remember my friends talking about it once. They said that if the elder brings you hear something more magical then all the dimensions combined could do.

"Have you heard of this place" she asks looking at the fountain.

"It's the Eternal" I say in our foreign language and she nods her head.

"My dear we're here because I have something to show you" she puts her hand over the fountain and it begins to shine. I look at it closely and there was mama with dad, I look back up to the elder and she looks as if she had lost the most important thing. "You're mother and father has died on their last mission" she says still looking at the fountain. I burst into tears and the elder is soothing me. When I finish she picks me up.

"Dear, don't cry they'll always be with you, they're in the stars now" she says petting my head. "I asked you who you were because there's more to you than you know you have been chosen as a story-teller and you will be one of the greatest. Do you know what that means?" she asks and I shake my head.

"You are a fourth generation story-teller which is very rare and you have been gifted with the sight of the future but at a price" she says looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Not many story-tellers or guardians have gifts but you do you'll be able to see the future which will be of great help when you have a mission but, when you turn ten you will lose your sight" she says with no emotion. I look up to her surprised I won't be able to see again the tears strated up again and the elder patted my back.

"Don't cry dear I know that you may be thinking that you didn't choose this your right but the fates did what would be best. There's a plus side to this too" she says and snaps her fingers and the fountain starts to shine again. From the Eternal a stuffed white husky came out. "This little guy will be your guardian and your fated one" she says.

"My fated one?" I say not quite understanding and she pats my head.

"You'll know sooner or later. What would you like to name him?" she asks.

I start to think since I'm losing my sight I should name him as a reminder of what I once had. "Blink" I chime and the stuffed husky begins to change form. He was a tribal boy, he had white hair pulled into a ponytail in the back, black eyes like mine (before she went blind), he wore a white kung fu vest, with black pants underneath, and was bare foot.

"He will help you on each of your adventures."

* * *

**Bliss's P.O.V. (13 years old)**

"What type of story is it this time" I ask taking a seat in Glasses office.

"A romance re-version of Juliet and Romeo" he says.

"Seriously another fairytale repeat?" I hear Blink.

"I thought I left you in my room" I say with a sigh.

"I got bored" he says I roll my eyes.

"Well, would you prefer something else?" Glasses asks I feel his energy directed at me.

"Why yes we would" Blink answers for me.

"Sachiko?" Glasses asks ignoring Blink.

"Fine how much preparation time would it take?" I ask.

"Three years" he says clearing his throat.

"That long? The fairytales only take about 2 months" Blink says his energy waves start to move faster telling me he's frustrated.

"This story has to be perfected in the right way, the villains you see are from a different dimension" he says his waves start to speed up a little telling me how serious this was.

"What dimension?" I ask.

"Vilestown" he says.

"That's not too bad who are the villains?" Blink asks and I see Glasses waves quiver.

"The three evils" I answer for him. They have to be the worst villains to deal with they're unpredictable and very hard to work with.

"Yes and not only them but two others who were later created and the worst part of this is we have absolutely no way of telling how this story will end up" Glasses says.

"Is that why it's going to take so long?" Blink asks.

"No the reason why it's going to take so long is making Sachiko like the protagonists of the story, getting her the equipment, and how she can acts in it" he says.

"Let's get started it sounds interesting" I say with a smile. Maybe if I do this project then I could get into a better company.

"Hey, Sachiko you sure you want to do this?" Blink says putting his hand on my shoulder. This is the first that he actually cares about my feelings than I turn to see his waves. Jerk, he just doesn't want to wait for me! How come he had to my soul mate, I wish the elder was still here. If she saw us than she would know the fates made a mistake.

"Yes I'm sure, Blink" I say clenching my fists and he transforms back into his stuffed form. That's the plus side most of the time I can transform him to that form but the only thing is-

"You did on purpose didn't you?" I hear him and I sigh. He can still talk and move.

"You should mean what you say" I say crossing my arms. "So Glasses where do we start?"

* * *

**Bliss's P.O.V. (Age 16 a week before the competition)**

"Dad!" I scream, I woke up from one of my latest nightmares drenched in sweat. For the past week I've been having nightmares of my parent's death and each night it there would be a different version of their death. I would also be starring as my mother so I would always see my father die first and I would then to.

"Bliss, Sachiko" Blink says running in. We've been through so many simulators that he started to call me Bliss which is my puff form, Mystic Bliss to be in fact. I see his waves and they tell me that he's really scared for me, he pulls me into his lap and cradles me until I've calmed down. "Is it about your parents again?"

"Yes" I say in a hushed tone he pets my head until I start to fall back a sleep and he puts me down and starts to leave.

"Don't go" I say holding onto the back of his shirt. He gives me a smile and pulls me back in and we fall asleep together.

* * *

**The next day…**

"I cannot believe you two even if you two are fated to each other that doesn't mean you can sleep together" Glasses screams angrily at us. "Anyways you'll both be going to the human world I want a quick review of what you learned."

I sigh "Miyako Gotokuji a.k.a. Bubbles is the matures of the group, Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a. Buttercup is the tomboy of the group, Alice Tanaka a.k.a. Butterfly who has a passion for music, Mairu Katenda a.k.a. Beauty who motivates the team, and Momoko Akatsutsumi a.k.a. Blossom the leader of the powerpuff girls Z."

"I am going to be living with a host family their last name Watanabe. I am Sachiko Watanabe a.k.a. Bliss I am known to them as a psychic and my personality is much like my own" I say. "I will be staying in new Townsville for well, whenever you call me"

"Good now for your gadgets well, gadget you will only need one" he says.

"Wow, is that one of those human world guns the other guardians were talking about them" Blink says in excitement.

"No don't even try to compare this thing to one of those death machines. This is from the heart world it brings out ones full potential in a matter of seconds but, for the puffs it will unlock a new power specifically for them. Much like you being able to see into the future" he says not only the future but the past as well at least in my dreams I think to myself. The portal starts to go up.

"Are you ready?" Blink asks putting his hand out for mine.

"Yes" I say taking his hand and we walk through the portal.


	18. Not Five but, Eight

Chapter 18

Not Five but, Eight

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

She's aiming at me, out of the gun came a white beam of light. Everything starts to go into slow motion. We trusted her I think to myself, in the mists of the chaos she's giving me a smile and mouths 'trust me.' And I do, I know it seems stupid of me to do but I have this feeling in my gut. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream at the top of my lungs as the light starts to come closer to me. It then engulfs me with a beautiful shade of blue it felt amazing the light seemed to spreading to my whole body.

My scream becomes higher and higher, everyone starts to cover their ears, crouch to the ground, and they all faint except for the girls and the other two girls that sang on the stage. I stop and everyone seems to be knocked out except for the girls, the punks, the two girls, and Sachiko.

"Bellicose I thought you sent her the right vision" Berserk screams.

"You tried to trick me ha, you can't mess with my head. You punks know what I am you should know that" she says.

"We can do whatever we like" Brute screams at Sachiko.

"You guys are so annoying" both the girls say and pull a lever. What does that do?

"Berate I told you not to install that!" Berserk says and the part of the stage beneath them falls and so do they.

"Finally they're gone" the one in yellow says high-fiving the other girl.

"I saw you before" Ali says pointing to the one in yellow.

"I've never met you" she says looking at Ali funny.

"You saved my sister well, my sister and me. We're sort of-"

"Who are you two" Mari says interrupting Ali.

"Well, I guess we can't play mystery anymore" the girl who saved me says with a smirk. "I'm Kyoko a.k.a. Bolt the navy blue puff" she says.

"And I'm Nexa also known as Bright the yellow/brown puff. We also know that you five are puffs too" Nexa says.

"You guys are powerpuff girls?" I gasp and they now their heads.

"Sachiko how about you?" Ali asks.

"I'm a puff too, like I told you before my name's Bliss the vanilla puff" she says.

"Prove it" Kaoru says and crosses her arms.

"Okay it's been a while but, okay" Nexa says with a gleam in her eyes.

Shining Bright

Mystic Bliss

Fantasmic Bolt

Bright's weapon was a key blade, Bliss's weapon was playing cards, and Bolt's weapon was a giant paint brush.

"Is this enough proof for you" Bolt says.

"We didn't get your names though and we'd like to see your puff forms please" Bright says looking at us.

"Fine I'm Mairu but call me Mari please, that's Momoko, the one who screamed is Miyako, that's Alice but we call her Ali, and the scary looking one over there is Kaoru" Mari says pointing at each of us.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouts and Mari just snickers.

"Can we see your puff forms?" Bliss says.

"Um, ok" Momoko says.

Hyper Blossom

Stunning Beauty

Powered Buttercup

Cosmic Butterfly

Rolling Bubbles

"Are girlfriend's really are the powerpuff girls Z" I hear Boomer say.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

"Shut up!" we hear the other boys say and two other unfamiliar ones.

"Hiroshi?" Bolt says.

"Naman?" Bright says.

"Hey babe" one voice says.

"I told you never to call me that!" Bright shouts up at the cage. I give her an I-feel-your pain-look.

"Hi Nexa" another says.

"So you guys are the powerpuff girl, who else in the cage feels like an idiot they even used their puff names for their stage names" Brick says.

"You guys should feel pretty stupid" I say with a smug look.

"You should too" I hear Butch say.

"What do you mean" Blossom says.

"Before you do that I don't think I can talk to you like this" Beauty says and goes over to the chain that held them up. "Will you guys move them out of the way please."

"I got this" Bolt says and snaps her fingers and her paint brush, brushes people out of the way.

"It would be better if we could have them go back to their homes" I hear Ali say.

"Yeah" I say with a shrug. Once Bolt got everyone out of the way Beauty started to water the chains which started to melt away.

"That's so cool" Bliss says as the boys fall to the ground.

"So how exactly did you two get here and more specifically in a cage with them" Nexa asks her foot tapping the ground.

"Let us explain ourselves" the Hiroshi guy says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes please explain why you called us stupid" Momoko says her voice full of sarcasm.

"We're the Rowdyruff boys all of us nice to see you again" Brick says putting his hand out. Rowdyruff boys? Where have I heard that before and then scenes of them begin to play the one that plays again and again is the one of when they flipped our skirts.

"But you're supposed to be younger than us" Miyako says.

"Kenji how'd you even become a rowdyuff?" Mari asks and we give her a confused look which she inores.

"Being a ruff is how I'm still alive Mairu" he says looking into her eyes.

"Stop with your heart touching moment and explain everything to us!" Both me and Bolt say at the same time.

"Fine long story short we were experimented on it messed with our DNA so we aged" Butch says with a shrug.

"Blink is also a Rowdyruff boy" Bliss says quietly. "Bunny is a Rowdyruff girl she had a disease that was incurable until they took her away" she says and falls to the ground and starts to cry. We all rush to her and the other two new puffs. Even though we just met them they seem to really care about us.

"I'm okay, it was just a little panic attack" Bliss says coming to her senses.

"Are you sure you're okay" Bright says her voice full of concern.

"Yes I'm fine" she says and brings us all closer. "Those guy's aura tell me everything so if you have a feeling they have a secret just tell me" she says.

"What are you talking about?" both Bolt and Bright ask.

"We'll tell you everything about us later and you to Mairu you definitely have some explaining to do" Blossom says.

We turn back around to the guys who are all wearing obnoxious smirks. "So you two are also ruffs?" Ali says pointing at Hiroshi and Naman.

"Yes they are" Bolt says answering for them with a sigh. "But why were you two here?"

"Um, hottest party of the century who wouldn't come" Hiroshi says and Bolt goes up to him and hits the back of his head.

"How about the cage?" Bright says in a questioning tone.

"Well, you see Brick had texted us to come get him out. Only when we got there, there was this girl with spiky hair and in a forest green dress that showed a lot of um, well, anyways she kicked us in along with Butch" he says looking down.

"Showing a lot of what?" Bright says angrily but he just looks down. "Whatever then," she says and then murmurs "it's not like I care."

"Why would you even go into a room with one of them?" Beauty says glaring at Beast who flinches.

"They wanted to show us something" Beast says.

"And what exactly did you think they would be showing you some skin?" Beauty says angrily.

"Mairu it wasn't like that, do you not trust me?" he yells at her.

"I'm not sure I do" she says and runs out the door.

"Mairu wait" he says and starts to chase after her.

"Don't" I say stopping him.

"But she's-"

"You're just going to make it worst give her some room to breathe" Ali says glaring at Beatle.

"We're going to be going now" Bubble says and we start to go.

* * *

**Butterfly's P.O.V.**

I go up to Beatle tears started to fall down to my cheeks. "Butterfly" he says trying to put his hand on my shoulder but I slap it away. I look up to him and he looks hurt, keep putting up walls Ali and no one will touch your heart again a voice tells me in the back of my head.

"Do me a favor Beatle stay away from me and my friends" I say not looking into his eyes because I'm positive that they'll be telling me not to listen to the voice in the back of my head.

"Butterfly" he says again but I ignore him and take off and follow the other girls.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V. (with the punks)**

"Why'd you even make a lever like that and you just had to have it underneath the garbage chute" Brute yells at Berate.

"Oh, shush Brute everything went the way we planned so we shouldn't complain. God what is that smell?" Berserk say pinching her nose.

"Thank you for showing us everything Blow" Bellicose says.

"At least it was a win win situation" Brat says.

"Yup we get their idea for the contest and we managed to put a huge dent in their relationship. If only we could've had them accept defeat before that story-teller came" Berate says.

"You're free to go now we're done with you" Brute says to Blow and she nods her head and starts to leaves.

"Wait can you help us out of here first I don't think my heels will survive if I try to walk out" Brat say but she's already gone.

* * *

**Berate: So where exactly is Blow now Cosmic?**

**Cosmic: Well you see imagination bubble goes up *Blow in a casino in Vegas "she won again" "is she psychic?" Blow smirks and gathers her tokens. "Don't you think she's a little young to be-" gets vaporized. "Anyone else have something to say about me? No good"***

**Berate: So she's trapped in a place with shiny things *panics***

**Cosmic: *sweat drops* No she's cheating in a casino**

**Berate: But she just vaporized that guy why else would she do it?**

**Cosmic: *says slowly* because she's a punk**

**Berate: Ohhh, hey why is this guy here? *kicks Blink***

**Cosmic: Don't kick him**

**Berate: Why not?**

**Cosmic: Because I said so and I am your creator**

**Berate: Oh, ok**

**Berate & Blow *through my imaginative bubble*: Don't forget to review, fav., and follow. Note: Cosmic does not own Kyoko or Nexa or their counterparts.**

**Berate: Take me with you!**


	19. The List

Chapter 19

The List

**Momoko's P.O.V. The next day…(On the way to Story book land)**

"So what type of relation did you have with the rowdyruff boys?" Nexa asks sipping on a smoothie.

"Well, me, Miyako, and Mari are dating them" I say.

"How about you two?" Kyoko asks directing the question to Kaoru and Ali.

"Kaoru here is tsundere and I'm just not into relationships right now" Ali says. (The Wikepedia definition a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time.)

"I am not a tsundere" Kaoru shouts. "Besides you have heartbreak down that's the only reason you're not going out with Beatle I bet."

"So what if I am, you guys know how many heartbreaks I've had my ears show it" Ali says as calmly as she could.

"What do you mean?" Nexa asks.

"Well, she likes to get a piercing each time a guy breaks up with her. So that's three no, four when did you go out with another guy?" Kaoru asks looking at Ali's left ear.

"Are you emo?" Kyoko looks at Ali surprised.

"No, no I just like to keep reminders" Ali says nervously while shaking her hands.

"How about you two?" I say looking at them expectantly.

"No way never ever" Kyoko says and Nexa nods.

"But, you two knew them last night" Miyako says.

"That's because we were in a band with them but, you see we never knew they were a part of the rowdyruff boys" Nexa says.

"You guys are in a band?" I say in excitement.

"Yeah, we're the Lifelines Nexa plays the guitar, I play the piano or drums mostly the drums though, Naman does the spin tables and he also plays the piano, and Hiroshi plays the bass.

"That's cool hey, Mari are you ok? You've been really quiet" Miyako asks.

"And you haven't done anything to almost get us killed" Kaoru says and I jam my elbow into her gut.

"Ow, that hurt" she says glaring at me and rubbing where I hit her but, I just roll my eyes.

"Is it because you're driving a minivan instead of the jeep?" Ali asks.

"No she's upset about Beast and what she said. Right now she's fighting with herself in her mind" Sachiko says and we all flinch.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Nexa asks still surprised.

"I was here the whole time" she says with a sigh.

"Sorry Sachiko, you were just so quiet" I say rubbing the back of my head.

"I was texting Blink apparently we forgot him at the punks… But, he's with the guys now" she says.

"But, Mari you shouldn't beat yourself up about this" Miyako says putting her hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Yeah you did what anyone of us would do" I say.

"I even went back and did it" Ali says quietly.

"See all we have to do is set up a moment for you two" Miyako says cheerfully.

"Thanks" she says sluggishly.

"She's also exhausted didn't get one wink of sleep because she kept on thinking about what she had said" Sachiko says.

"We really can't lie to you can we?" Kyoko asks and Sachiko gives her a playful smile.

"Yup and I know whether you've fell in love or not even if you haven't" she says.

"Look we're here, what's that guy doing over there?" Nexa says pointing at the entrance.

"Let's go check it out" Kyoko says jumping out of the car then runs over to the entrance and we follow her.

"Hear ye, hear ye to everyone Storybook land is having a scavenger hunt for teams of four" a guy wearing maroon/white tights said.

"We're not going to do this right?" Ali asks giving the guy a funny look.

"It would be fun" Miyako says.

"Also to all band participants you will need to participant to get into the check in contest" he says and we all sweat drop.

"A check in for a check in this is the first" Mari says.

"Your prefecture's contests are kinda weird" Kyoko says.

"I blame the mayor" Kaoru says with a sigh.

"So teams of four we can just split up" Miyako says.

"The teams also have to have two boys and two girls" the guy said as if he was hearing in on our conversation.

"Why does it have to be so specific?" Nexa shouts at him and he finally stops shouting here ye, here ye. "Anyways where will we find guys?"

"You can look behind you" I hear Naman say.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"I'd rather have half us dress up like guys than work with you guys" Nexa yells but, they ignore her.

"Dude in the tights check in sheet please" Brick says putting his hand out his hands and the guy gives him the list. "Okay then group 1 me, Blossom, Beauty, and Beast; Group 2 Butch, Buttercup, Beatle, and Butterfly; Group 3 Naman, Nexa, Blink, and Bliss; Group 4 Boomer, Bubbles, Hiroshi, and Kyoko."

"By the way you all look very cute" Boomer says offering us all a smile. Miyako wore her hair up in two buns, a mint t-shirt, light blue denim shorts, with floral designed tights, and blue flats.

Mari wore her hair up in a ponytail, a tan colored spaghetti strapped top that hugged her curves with a denim vest over it, light blue denim shorts, and light brown cowboy boots.

Kyoko wore her hair up in two pigtails, a lime green soccer uniform top, with a blue vest over it, dark blue baggy shorts, socks that went up half way to her calfs, and lime green tennis shoes.

Momoko wore her hair up in one big bun, a lose grey t-shirt that went of her shoulders, a pink/white striped halter top that tied in the back underneath, with a black skirt, light grey tights, and black flats.

Nexa wore her hair down, a yellow t-shirt with a brown vest, a red skirt with black shorts underneath them, pink sneakers, yellow wristwatch, and a heart necklace with a gold chain around her neck.

Kaoru wore her hair in its usual way, a dark green t-shirt with a star on the right sleeve which showed a bit of her stomach, dark blue denim capris with a green belt over them, and green slip on shoes.

Bliss wore her hair in her usual two long braids and another one of her gothic outfits, which I don't understand how she can wear it in this heat.

I wore my hair down but where my bangs stopped there was one thin braid on each side, some white band tee that I threw on, ripped up shorts, lavender/white striped knee high socks, and dark purple ankle converse.

I snicker I should have some fun since Kaoru did tease me a lot in the car I think to myself going up to Butch. I'm also going to have to avoid Beatle so much for my threat no one listens anymore!

"Hey Butch" I say pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it?" he asks looking down at me, why do I have to be the smallest one hear?

"I just wanted to let you know that Buttercup is super ticklish it's one of her worse weaknesses so if you're ever in a pinch with her I suggest you tickle her" I say.

"Thanks for the advice" he says with an evil grin and pats my head.

I go back over to the girls Kyoko is bickering Hiroshi about something he did. "What were you talking to Butch about?" Kaoru asks glaring at me.

"Nothing" I say innocently.

"Yeah right tell me what you two were talking about" she demands.

"Why do you care so much? Oh, wait you're jealous aren't you?" I snicker as a blush spreads across her face.

"No! Why would you even ask that?" she says and I laugh.

"Hey you two over here" Beatle says.

"Is that the list?" Kaoru asks looking over his shoulder.

"Yup and each one of the lists are different from another" Butch says.

"What the heck? An act of kindness, take a picture with one of Storybook land's characters" I say snatching the list from Beatle who gives me a look but I ignore it.

"This is really weird, hey guys what's the weirdest thing on your list?" Kaoru asks.

"We have find two lost puppies in the park" Miyako says.

"Does it really say that?" Kyoko asks taking a look at their list.

"Enter a sweet eating contest and have two of your group members enter it and one has to win" Brick says.

"No way" Momoko says jumping up and down with her eyes twinkling.

"That's so specific" Mari says while she sweat dropped.

"Give at least 15 palm readings to people in the park" Nexa says.

"No way how'd it know you were psychic?" I ask and we all look over to the guy in tights who has disappeared. "Creepy."

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"What should we do first babe" Butch asks putting his arm around my waist and I feel my heart flutter.

"I don't know by any chance are you sick?" I ask all this stuff has been happening around him so he's probably sick and I'm catching it.

"No why do you ask" he says cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, you see my chest always feel weird around you and my palms start to get sweaty too" I say and I look up at him and he has the hugest grin on his face. "What is it?"

"Wow Kaoru" Ali says coming up to us with Beatle next to him he looks like a dog with its tail between his legs, I wonder what happened. "Looks as if you're lovesick" she says with an obnoxious smile.

"I am not" I say and then I try to get out of Butch's hold but he had a tight grip on me.

"Yes you are" Butch says holding me closer until I feel his lips on mine.

"Hey come back please" I hear someone shout and Butch loosens his grip which I get out of.

"No way we quit, this is the last time we'll ever work here again" a woman shouts, she wore some medieval gown.

"Please if we don't have anyone-" and then his voice falters as they all stomp off.

"Hey what happened?" Beatle asks going up to the guy.

"One of the kids did something to the characters so they all quit" he says sadly.

"The hunt, hey mister we can help" Ali says cheerfully.

"Would you really?" he says with a smile.

"Yeah but, how long would we have to stay?" I ask.

"Until we get the other people who work to fill them in" he says and we nod our heads. "If you would follow me I'll show you to your costumes."

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"Why am I wearing a dress!" I shout as I look down at the emerald gown that fell off both my shoulders I was wearing.

"Because we have to know just keep smiling, where are the guys?" Ali says, she wore a lavender version of my dress.

"I bet they have to wear some tights" I snicker.

"Don't be too disappointed" Butch says from behind me and pulls me into a hug.

"Why would I be disappointed?" I say blushing a little.

"Kaoru you're blushing!" Ali shouts surprised, so what if I barely blush.

"Onee-chan aren't you in the band competition?" A little girl asks pulling on Ali's dress.

"Yes we are" Ali says smiling.

"Can you sing me a song" she asks.

"I'm sorry you don't have to" the girl's mom says.

"No it's fine, Beatle pick a song" she says giving her shuffle to him and plays with the little girl.

"Okay" he says with a grin. I don't like that look on his face.

"Here" he says giving her a smile.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? You know what the crowd would want after we sing this" she growls.

"I'm going to enjoy having your first" he says and she blushes a bright red.

"We're not even going out and Buttercup's going to kill you" she says through her teeth.

"What am I not going to like?" I ask coming up to them.

"This" she says and shows me the name of the song.

* * *

**Cosmic: It's another cliffhanger! Anyways I have another question for all of you readers what else should I put on their scavenger's list? Also I ****might**** not be able to update on the weekdays and I'm going out this weekend so I'll have my sister upload a chapter so if it's messed up you know who to blame ^^. And there's also no one here *looks around the room* so...**

**Puffs: Don't forget to review, fav., and, follow**


	20. Complete?

Chapter 20

Complete?

**Ali's P.O.V.**

"No way pick a different song" Kaoru says then grabs Beatle by the collar and I feel my heart leap. What was that? I think to myself and put my hand over my heart.

"But, Buttercup this song would be great to sing" Butch says holding her close and she lets go of Beatle.

"Fine" she says as her blush turns brighter. Kaoru no way I can't believe you're going to do it you traitor!

"Let's start singing then" Beatle says pressing play and looks me in the eyes.

Ali: _Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
_  
Beatle: _never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
Beatle & Ali: We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

Together: _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight ohhho_

Butch: _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Together: _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
_  
Butch: _Naw, now I don't wanna say goodnight  
We be dancing in the moonlight  
Dancing with the stars tonight  
Let me get this right and tell you everything I'm feeling like  
You the really sweet type, not the regular mike-n-ike  
Not the regular sugar high  
Nobody gonna be crushing tonight_

Kaoru: _I'll be waiting standing by your window with the rose like_

_Ya, a I'm romeo reverse bro  
Even if it's just the first date I'm on the ninth hole  
But who's counting I already found a soul mate  
Thinking we should celebrate, maybe even commemorate  
Maybe even set a date  
What am I sayin' pump the brakes  
Tell me what you wanna do, all I really want is a kiss or two_

Together: _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_  
Ali & Beatle: _Just a kiss goodnight_  
Kaoru & Butch: _Just a kiss goodnight_

"Kiss him, kiss her" the crowd shouts to us and this is what I was afraid of. Beatle places his hand on my back and starts to lean closer and closer until his lips are on mine. It felt magical as soon as our lips met it felt like fireworks were going off throughout my entire body. Surprising both him and myself I kiss him back. I was sad that we broke apart but it was embarrassing to do it in front of a crowd and then I look over to Butch and Kaoru who didn't seem to mind the crowd at all…

* * *

**Sachiko's P.O.V.**

Could Glasses been so obvious what was with those items on the list especially with us I think to myself as we all walk to the front of the park. "This would be a nice place to do your readings right?" Naman asks and I nod my head.

My earpiece starts to buzz 'Sachiko meet me by the rest area near the castle' Glasses says. How am I even suppose to know where it is? I am blind.

"I'm sorry but I have to go do something" I say.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Nexa asks with a smile.

"No, it's fine" I say a little too fast and her aura starts to question me. I sigh as I walk off two more mains and I'm going to have to make them fall in love with their counterparts, this is going to be so difficult. I wire my mind to focus on the energy Glasses' aura is giving off and I find him.

"Really Glasses, I can't believe you made such weird lists for them" I say crossing my arms and I see his waves telling me he's furious.

"You need to speed up their relationships if you don't who knows what they're up to but, you do right" he yells and then he starts to calm down.

"No I don't usually they come crystal clear and I'm able to figure out the ending before it starts but, here it always comes out fuzzy" I say but, I'm seeing more of the past more and more. I even see the puffs most of them are the most horrible things especially for Kyoko the poor thing but, she holds something powerful I feel it all of them do though.

"This is bad Sachiko" he says and I hear him starting to pace.

"You don't think I know that?" I say cocking an eyebrow. "I haven't even been able to contact you" I say. "Anyways back to the subject at hand how are things on your stupid list suppose to make them all lovey-dovey?"

"Elementary" he says and his aura is telling me that it's his time to be a show off. "By doing all of these things will bring them closer and I'll be helping them along the way. You see with the-"

"Sachiko?" Nexa says coming up from behind the corner.

"Nexa what are you doing here?" I ask and then I see her aura, that doesn't look to great.

"You were taking a while so I came to find you" she says.

"Well, let's get going I'm finished now" I say with a smile but her aura is giving off the same energy. We walk silently back to the guys.

"What did that guy mean 'bringing them closer' and all that stuff?" she asks, so she did hear us talking.

"He's just another client of mine he wants to bring his umm, daughter and his soon to be son in law closer together, it's an arranged marriage you see" I lie.

"Oh, ok" she says but, it doesn't look like she believes me.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

It's so good I think to myself as I eat the sweets in front of me as fast as I can. "Blossom, they only said one of you have to get first place" I hear Mari say uncomfortably. There's a reason I'm trying to win you know; I made a bet with Brick that if he's able to beat me, which he'll never be able to do, I'll forgive him 100% and I give him something sweet and there's no way I'd give him a sweet they all belong to me I think with a smile on my face.

"And the winner is Blossom in the fifth seat" the announcer smiles and hands me my prize which is a gift card to some local gift card to some sweet shop.

"So what type of sweet are you going to give me?" I ask Brick giving him a grin as we walk off with our group.

"Well, I was thinking this type" he says and before I realize it his lips were on mine. I take up the moment until Mari coughs signaling for us to break it up. "Is it just me or did the air become thicker?" Brick says meaning both Mari and Beast. I put up our list and I point out to Brick one of them and he gives me a grin.

"Guys, we're going off to the next one" I say with a smile sometimes I can be so smart. We head over to inside of the castle which was pretty much a huge ball room with an entrance.

"Ok so you two stand here" Brick says motioning them were to stand.

"Perfect, now just give us a quick second" I say and grin like an idiot, this really is going to be perfect. Both me and Brick go up to the entrance area and talk to the people working there and they get us all set up.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" Brick says with a smile and everyone turns around.

"We're going to be singing a song and well, we'd like you to dance please for us so we can get this checked off for something we're doing" I say and I see Mari blushing like mad.

"No without further adieu-"

"Wait" I say interrupting Brick, "We'd like to dedicate this song to Beauty and Beast" I say and the people play the music.

Blossom: _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly _

Brick: _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
_  
Together: _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Blossom: _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_  
Together: _Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Brick: _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
_Blossom_: Tale as old as time  
_Togethe_r: Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Brick: _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast_

Everyone starts to clap as soon as we finish and the gap between Mari and Beast seemed to be filled as they danced. "So where to next?" Mari asks with a smile as Beast places his arm around her waist.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"That's everything right" Mari asks and I nod.

"We said we would meet up with everyone at the castle, what's taking them so long" I say anxiously while jumping up and down.

"Blossom, calm down this is the last time we enter you in a sweet eating contest" she says holding me down.

"It's okay I got her" Brick says pulling me from behind and kisses me on the cheek.

"Do we really have to see that when we first get here?" Kyoko says with everyone else in her group behind her.

"Look at the puppies we found" Miyako says with a cheerful smile and I her arms there was a mixed Beagle and one I Boomer's arms which was a mixed Cocker Spaniel.

"They're so cute" I say putting out my arms and Miyako put's the dog in my arms. "Do you think they have an owner?"

"They don't" I hear Sachiko say from behind.

"How'd you know?" Nexa asks.

"They're wave patterns they pretty much have no love in it well, now they have it" she says with a shrug.

"What should we name them?" Brick asks as he pets the dog I held.

"Well, that one in Blossom's hand is a boy and the one I have is a girl" Boomer says.

"How about Bandit for the boy dog?" Kyoko suggests.

"I like it and we'll keep him" Miyako says with a smile.

"And Biscuit for the girl?" Hiroshi suggests and we all nod in agreement.

"I swear that is the last time I ever let you touch me again" I hear Kaoru scream.

"Why not I know you liked it" Butch says and I start to see them and Kaoru's blushing like mad while Ali has a little blush she looks really annoyed.

"Who cares if I did or not we were in front of a crowd and there were friggin 5 year olds" Kaoru bickers.

"So you admit you liked it" he says.

"What happened?" Miyako asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Ali says looking down as the other two continue to fight.

"That's it" Nexa says and go over to the two and bonks their heads together. "That's enough both of you are acting like six year olds and you're embarrassing all of us" Nexa says gesturing to the crowd they drew.

"But, he-" Kaoru starts.

"That's enough I don't want to hear it" Nexa scolds and then calms herself down. "Let's go find that tight wearing guy" she says and we all walk together.

"Hear ye, hear ye we have another surprise for you" we hear someone say from behind.

"Listen here tights I'm sick of all the 'hear ye hear ye' shit just tell us straight" Kyoko says in annoyance getting ready to punch the guy.

"Fine, fine I'm here to tell you that there's something added to your lists" he says.

"And what's that?" Hiroshi asks putting his hands on Kyoko's shoulder to calm her down but, she just shrugs him off.

"For all of you to try and capture the phoenix's flag" he says.

* * *

**Cosmic: I got to finish it today ^^ the chapter that is. Anyways I know it was really cheesy of me to do that 'Tale as Old as Time' song but, I had to. Now onto my next topic I know there wasn't that much of a ButchXButtercup moment but, never fear Butchercup (did I write that right?) fans there will be more for this fairytale theme OuO**

**Butterfly: That sounded very umm, you like**

**Cosmic: I know TnT **

**Butterfly: Anyways while Cosmic tries to fix herself up so she's not as wierd when she does well this thing or whatever it's called**

**Beatle: I think it's an author's corner maybe**

**Butterfly: Maybe**

**Butterfly & Beatle: Don't forget to review, fav., and follow!**

**Cosmic: *wastes away* I never get to say it anymore TnT **


	21. Nexa's Suspicion

Chapter 21

Nexa's Suspicion

**Nexa's P.O.V.**

"I'm very sorry to do this but, it's how I get paid" the guy says and then snaps his fingers. In each of our groups we were separated inside of cages.

"I knew I should have let him had it" Kyoko screams and Miyako tries to calm her down.

"Bastard, let us out so we can pummel you" Kaoru says gripping the bars so much her knuckles turn white.

"Wait by any chance are you in league with the punks?" I hear Momoko ask in terror and the guy looks shock. I take a closer look at him and he looks really familiar and then I take a deep whiff. He was that guy that Sachiko was talking to and then silently scold myself. I can't use that power both Kyoko and I had agreed not to use our powers it just wasn't fair to the others, so we both locked our other forms up tight so we wouldn't unlock them. But, there's still something up with Sachiko me and Kyoko can't be hiding the only thing.

"No I'm not I work for the battle of the bands, by the way I can't wait to see you in the Colosseum" he says and we're all brought down to the earth.

"What's going on?" Sachiko says her voice trembling and she's rocking back and forth.

"Is she okay?" Naman asks putting his arm around me and I give him a look and he then let's go.

"She's claustrophobic" Blink says and puts his hand on her shoulders and she starts to relax. "You ok now?" he says putting her hair off of her forehead so he could kiss the top and put his hand on her cheek.

"Yes thank you, Blink" she says calming down and takes his hand in hers. They're so lucky being able to look at each other like that with so much love. I admit I'm jealous of them I wish someone could look at me like that and I look over to Naman who looks like he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Hello, and welcome to the Colosseum. Now let's get you ready" a lady says and takes both Sachiko and I from the guys.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Guys over here" Momoko says waving her hand. Her group was over there and I look for everyone else we all wore warrior outfits and we each held different weapons. I look over to Sachiko who continuously looked into a satchel.

"Let the gladiators out" the announcer says and the gates open. "If you are hit at all you will automatically be out your outfits have a sensor that will know if you are hit."

We all go out I'm able to hit a few people, why I say a few Naman's got it all covered for me. I look over my shoulder and I see Ali who's by that girl from before I run over there.

"Ali" I hear Sachiko yell and I try to look behind but, everything went by too fast but I definitely saw a ball of white light tinted a light purple fly past me.

"What the hell, where'd she go?" The girl screamed I looked back over but, Ali was gone. Don't do it I thought to myself but my instincts started to go to work and I smelt Ali she was there but not visible.

"Butterfly?" Beatle said and he tripped over something it was her that was what happened to her. Whatever Sachiko did it made Ali turn invisible.

"What's going on?" I hear Miyako scream and I looked around everyone seemed to be affected but, us and the ruffs. And suddenly they had all disappeared the ones who had been affected.

"What's going on? Where's Ali?" Mari says.

"I'm over here" Ali says and suddenly Mari poofed like the others.

"What just happened?" Hiroshi asks coming over.

"I think if we touch each other then we poof like the host said we would" Brick says. Only Naman, Blink, Miyako, Hiroshi, Brick, all of Kaoru's group, and I.

"Are we really going to do this? It's not even fair with Ali being well, invisible" Brick points out.

"How did this even happen?" Ali asks.

"Hey do you think you can do other stuff?" Hiroshi says and we all glare at him.

"Ok then ready set go" Kaoru says and tags me.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"And we have our winners please congratulate them" the announcer says and the audience showers us with applause. Ali was finally able to figure out how to become visible again the way well somehow Beatle found her lips and I'll just leave it at that. "They will be going to the V.I.P.P. (very important princes and princesses) restaurant but, before they do let's get this show on the road" and he then snaps his fingers the colosseum no longer covered in sand but some place as if it came out of a storybook. Did he say restaurant ha, I'm not going not even if they have the most amazing buffet ever no way.

"Come on let's go get ready" Miyako says hooking our arms in hers once we get off the stage.

"Have fun and good luck" Nexa and Kyoko say waving goodbye to us.

"Dress?" I ask as I glare at them as they all nod their head.

"And you get to sing" Miyako says happily, probably 'cause it's all that frilly lacey shit.

"Let's just get this over with" I say with a sigh and start to strip.

"Why? You really want to go on that date that bad?" Mari says and I tackle her.

"Come on guys Kaoru your half-dressed on top of Mari get off before someone gets the wrong impression" Ali says with a sigh and I get off but I give her wait-'til-you-fall-asleep look.

"Oh, yeah how exactly did you turn invisible? And Miyako what's with your screaming it's affecting everyone but us" Momoko says and they both shrug.

"It's not only screaming I run faster now too like light speed. I don't know I just can" Miyako says looking down as she changes.

"Same goes for me, not the speed obviously but umm, look" Ali says and then puts her palms on above the other and between was a lavender colored sphere. "It's like a force field I guess."

"It's probably just new powers coming in. I hope mine is something totally bad-ass so I can get rid of that tick called Butch" I say as I changed into some complicated dress.

"We all know you don't mean that" Momoko teases.

"No I mean it, who the heck am I supposed to be anyways?" I say looking down at my humongous light green gown.

"You're supposed to be the princess from the princess and the frog, Ali's Alice, Momoko is little red riding hood, Mari's Beauty, and I'd Cinderella" she says with a smile as she twirls around.

"Come on little princess let's get out there" Mari says and we all do to the back stage that is I need to practice.

Over on the intercom we heard the other bands play silently. "Now here are our own Punk Princesses playing Pop Pop Bang Bang" the announcer says and I try to, will we all try to block them out but, we were to curious. And I hear Brute's voice begin.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_ To have a little fun_

_ Jill's got even cause Jack's been cheatin'_

_ And Jill she had a gun_

_ She said, trigger, trigger, 22,_

_ My single action set on you._

_ Bullet, bullet, what's the plan?_

_ It takes a girl to kill a man._

_Got six friends,_

_ And they all know your name._

_ And my six friends,_

_ All waiting to take aim._

_They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

_Now Jack and Jill stayed on the hill_

_ And Jack he bent and cried._

_ Jill just left him down the shaft,_

_ Couldn't fix it if he tried._

_ My double barrel, 45_

_ Bang you're dead, I come alive._

_ I shot you once, I'll shoot you twice_

_ I'll make you dance, you're awfully nice._

_Got four friends,_

_ And they know that you're a liar._

_ I got four friends,_

_ And they're ready to be fired._

_They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

_They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

_They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

_They go pop, pop (pop, pop)_

_ They go bang, bang (bang, bang)_

_ They go click, click (click, click)_

_ Boom, boom, aaahhhh_

_ They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

_They go pop, pop, bang, bang_

_ Shoulda heard me when I said_

_ It goes click, click, boom, boom_

_ I shot you, now you're dead._

"Ok we're going to dominate them" I growl and they all nod.

"Next we have the Devil's Order singing After Midnight" the announcer says.

_(Hey Hey)_

_ After midnight we are out of control_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Ooooh)_

_ Let's go!_

_ Cause after midnight_

_ We let out the dogs_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Yeah)_

_ Let's go!_

_The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show_

_ We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go_

_ So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control_

_ And let the freaks come out tonight_

_The city nine to five_

_ Man I hate this job_

_ It's gonna be the end of me_

_ (It's gonna be the end of me)_

_ And since when did time_

_ (And since when did time)_

_ Become my biggest enemy?_

_ (Become my biggest enemy)_

_I don't think this so close to me_

_ (So close, so close you to close)_

_ Because at 11:59_

_ I can feel it in my spine_

_ Taken over me_

_ (I-I-I feel it, I feel it taken over)_

_ (Hey hey)_

_After midnight we're out of control_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Ooooh)_

_ Let's go!_

_ Cause after midnight_

_ We let out the dog_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Yeah)_

_ Let's go!_

_The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show_

_ We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go_

_ So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control_

_ And let the freaks come out tonight_

_It's midnight_

_ It feels right_

_ Everybody's acting up_

_ If you're a freak be proud of it_

_ You got it from your mother_

_ And I have rather good manners_

_ I just choose not to employ them_

_ It's about that time for you to embrace your flaws and enjoy_

_Them_

_Everybody in the back_

_ Bring your ass up to the front and_

_ Never mind the fuss because we do what we want_

_ You feeling how I'm feeling_

_ Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_ And say "We don't need no blocks let them motherfuckers go! "_

_After midnight we are out of control_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Ooooh)_

_ Let's go!_

_ Cause after midnight_

_ We let out the dogs_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Yeah)_

_ Let's go!_

_The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show_

_ We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go_

_ So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control_

_ And let the freaks come out tonight_

_I don't think this [? ] their names so close to me_

_ After midnight_

_ (So close, so close)_

_ Because at 11:59_

_ I can feel it in my spine_

_ Taken over me_

_ (After midnight)_

_ I feel it taking over me_

_I don't think this their names so close to me_

_ After midnight_

_ (So close, so close)_

_ Because at 11:59_

_ I can feel it in my spine_

_ Taken over me_

_ (Yeah)_

_(Hey hey!)_

_ After midnight we are out of control_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Ooooh)_

_ Let's go!_

_ Cause after midnight_

_ We let out the dogs_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Yeah)_

_ Let's go!_

_The rock and roller awesome sort of freak show_

_ We're gonna board them up and bleed the sore and just let go_

_ So when the clock strikes midnight everyone lose control_

_ And let the freaks come out tonight_

_And let the freaks come out tonight_

_ And let the freaks come out tonight_

_After midnight we are out of control_

_ We outta control [x3]_

_ (Ooooh)_

_ Let's go!_

_ Cause after midnight_

_ We let out_

"They were amazing" Mari, Miyako, and Momoko say dreamily and me and Ali give them a weird look.

"Let's get going then, I can't move in this thing" I growl.

"That's why we chose you to sing we don't need the drums but, I'll just do it with my turn tables 'cause I'm not really needed too" Mari says with a smile. I hate this thing stupid poofy frilly dress.

"Next Immature Circus Girls playing fairytale" the announcer says. We get onto the stage and Miyako starts to play.

_ Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_ She's got a_

_ Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_ Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_ And she forgets why she came here_

_ Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood_

_ For shame she says_

_ None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

_ I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_ You're so worried about the maiden though you know_

_ She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause_

_ What else can you do_

_ With seven itty-bitty men?_

_ Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_

_ Says will you meet me at midnight?_

_ The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_

_ Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

_ I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_ Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

_ Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_ But I don't want the next best thing_

_ So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

_ Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_I don't care_

_ I don't care_

_ Worry bout the maiden though you know_

_ She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

_ Appreciation_

_ But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

_ Cause I don't want the next best thing_

_ No no I don't want the next best thing_

"Thank you everyone we will be announcing the one who you will be partnered as the park closes because we encourage you all to stay here until the park closes. Also text us your theme so we have an idea what you're planning."

"Now let's get going" Ali says grabbing my hand.

"You actually want to go on a date with them?" I scream.

"I'm starving aren't you? Kyoko had all the bacon when we invited them for breakfast plus it's like 7 and we only had a sandwich" Ali points out.

"But, I still don't want to" I say and my stomach starts to growl.

"Let's go now" she says with a grin and we go get changed.

**1 hours and 30 minutes later…**

"That was great" I say with a smile as I take one last bite of my meal.

"Me and Butterfly are going onto the Ferris wheel" Beatle says with a grin and pulls her up.

"You didn't even ask" she mutters.

"Well, do you want to go?" he asks putting his hand out for her.

"Fine, I guess" she says taking his hand and he gives her a peck on the cheek making her blush and I just roll my eyes.

"Why don't we go too, babe?" he asks getting up.

"I'd rather not and please stop with the pet names" I say and he gives me a grin.

"You're right I like Buttercup way better and we're going" he says and then sweeps me off my feet and he carries me toward the Ferris wheel, this punk.

"Let go!" I scream and start to thrash around.

"I don't think so" he says determined to drag me against my free will to it.

"Hey mommy weren't those two the-"

"Let's keep moving sweetie" the mother says ushering her daughter away and that's what finally shushes me and Butch just snickers.

"Here we are" he says putting me inside of the carts,

"Why do you even do this" I say looking outside of the window.

"Well, it's simple really I'm in love with you and Cupid hit me right in the heart pretty hard" he says coming over to sit next to me. He can't be serious right? And then I remember why he must have been in love with me.

"It's my body isn't it? That's what you're in love with" I say. Of course it's the only reason why even some of my best guy friends would drool over me that's why I started to hang out more with the girls. Also the one guy who I actually went out with groped me. Sure he can't use any of his body parts anymore but, he still deserves to die.

"Of course I'm in love with your body" I knew it. "But, I'm also in love with your face, your personality, your stubbornness, I love everything about you Buttercup" he says looking me dead in the eyes to tell me he's telling the absolute truth and starts to lean forward to kiss me. I kissed him back, this is amazing and it feels like I'm in another world. Interrupting us were fireworks going off.

"So would you like to start going out?" he asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Why not" I say and we go back to kissing. What's squeezing my thigh? I smack him and get out of the cart.

"Buttercup!" he shouts at me. "What was that for?"

"You know what it was for" I scowl at him and then it fades away to a smile. "Let's go find the others" I say taking his hand.

* * *

**Cosmic:** Sorry it took so long for me to update (I was grounded and my laptop (when I got it back) is broken TnT

**Buttercup: ***reads chapter silently and then points an accusing finger at Cosmic*

**Butch: **Let's play the quiet game

**Buttercup: **Timeout I'm going to kill you Cosmic! back to quite game

**Cosmic: **That's not how you play!

**Butch:** Cosmic's dead now!

**Buttercup: **You are too haha I win! (forgets about chapter)

**Butch & Buttercup: **Don't forget to follow, fav., and review! *waves goodbye*


	22. The New Place

Chapter 22  
The New Place

**Ali's P.O.V. The next day…**

I was welcomed by three things this morning one a killer headache, the second a soft peace fl snore. I roll a little to see Beatle next to me, and the third a change of clothes; I wore a lavender flannel top with black shorts. How did this happen exactly I think to myself before I start screaming and I remember. Mari invited the guys for a ride and we all fell asleep on the way I guess. I take a quick look around and I realize where we were. I thought Mari and Miyako not to show them once we started to go to school?

I start to get up but, Beatle grabs me from behind. "Not yet" he says nuzzling his head into my neck and I feel a soft blush make its way onto cheeks.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME PERERT" I hear someone scream and we both flinch. I start to get up to where the scream came from with Beatle behind me. It was both Kyoko and Hiroshi; Kyoko was throwing things at him and wore something similar to me but in a navy blue color. "Thank God you're here now help me kill this pervert" she says directly at me.

"What did he do exactly" I ask going over to her.

"He slept with me in a bed!" she screams and then she starts to throw things faster at him.

"What's going on in here?" Mari asks rubbing her eyes.

"He was in a bed with me!" she screams at Mari.

"That's partially my fault" she yawns.

"What?!" we both scream at her.  
"Calm down it is still morning you know. Anyways the guys were tired and it looked as if they drove they would've crashed" she explains.

"Let them crash and have this bastard go to hell" Kyoko screams.

"Kyoko, can you please calm down for just a second" I say with a sigh as I rub my temples. I really hate it when I have to wake up early like this and it's not helping my headache.

"Never" she screams.

"I have an idea" Mari whispers to me. "You go make the breakfast and I'll try to calm her down."

"You know what happened to me last time I cooked, I'm not going to risk synching off my eyebrows again" I say remembering that day.

"I thought you would have forgot" she giggles, I really hate her sometimes. "Beatle can you help Butterfly cook while I deal with little Miss Sunshine" she asks and he nods. This ought to be fun.

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I feel something moving as I start to wake up. "Buttercup c'mon wake up" someone says.

"Five more minutes mom" I say rolling over and burying my head into my pillow.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not your mom c'mon wake up" the person says stifling a laugh and starts to shake me harder.

"I don't give a fuck who you are then leave me alone" I say into my pillow my eyes still glued shut.

"Fine if you're going to be like that then I'll just have to use you're weakness against you" the person says and starts to move around and starts to tickle me.

"Butch!" I scream who was on top of me and looking down at me with an evil grin. "Let go of me!" I say thrashing around.

"Don't think so BC" he says still tickling me. Who told him about me being ticklish?

"What's going on in here" Momoko says coming in with Boomer, Momoko, Brick, Nexa, Naman, and the dogs.

"It isn't what it looks like" I say struggling to get up but Butch held me in place.

"Are you sure about that?" Momoko asks stifling a giggle. I'm going to kill her.

"Ohh, lookie here" Mari says coming in with a devilish smile. Great the last person I wanted to see, she's never going to let this go.

"Butch why don't you get off of-"

"No, Ali don't hold it like that" Beatle shouted cutting off Brick.

**Beep Beep Beep**

An alarm went off and water started to pour down on us and then stopped. "I turned it off sorry guys" Beatle calls out to us.

"Who let Ali cook?" Momoko asks and Mari slowly raises her hand. "Ali can't cook Mari and you should know that! I thought we established that fact! Do you not remember what happened last time?" Momoko scolds Mari.

"What happened exactly?" Nexa asks and the guys nodded their heads eagerly.

"Well, it involved many fire trucks. We'd rather not talk about it really" Miyako says looking down and we stood in silence for awhile.

"Why are you still on top of me" I scream and kick Butch in the face and he flies across the room and slams his back into the dresser.

"That wasn't nice" he grunts rubbing his right arm.

"Suck it up" I growl at him. Even if we are dating I'm still going to treat him like this. I mean what does he expect for me to be super lovey-dovey just 'cause we're going out, yeah right.

"Where are we exactly?" Boomer asks taking a look around the room. Which was styled in my taste; skateboards covered one wall, it was painted dark green with graffiti on some of the walls, and had all kinds of different furniture that was colored green.

"We're in our new hideout. You know how my parents didn't like me being in the lab?" she asks and we (the girls) nod our heads. "Well they found this warehouse and made it our new hangout for all of us we even had like six extra rooms after we did ours. It took two years to make this place one for the construction and the other for decorating. Which both Ali and Miyako did; Miyako painted and Ali did the furniture" She says.

"Even ours?" Nexa asks and Mari beams nodding her head.

"Breakfast is done!" Beatle shouts and we all follow Mari to the kitchen. Inside it looked like a feast not what I was expecting.

"Is it safe to eat?" Kyoko teases.

"I'm pretty sure it is" Ali answers not bothered by Kyoko.

"It should be Beatle is a pretty wicked cook" Boomer says digging in.

"That's only 'cause of your recipes" Beatle says with a smile and puts his arm around Ali's waist. I start to eat and it was really good and I started to stuff my face.

"Where's Sachiko, Blink, and Beast?" Nexa asks.

"They're probably still sleeping in" Mari says and in comes Sachiko with a weird looking stuff animal that looked like a dog.

"That's such a cute stuff animal look I have one too" Miyako goes up to Sachiko showing off Octi.

"Aren't you both getting a little too old for stuff animals?" I say my voice filled with sarcasm.

"You're never too old" Miyako says glaring at me.

"Did that thing just blink" Nexa says pointing an accusing finger at Sachiko's stuff animal.

"Um, yeah it's one of those electric stuff animals" she says nervously.

"But-"

**Ding-Dong**

Finally a chance to escape this tea party, "I'll get it" both me and Butch say together. I glare at him and he gives me a toothy grin. We both go together to open it there was a woman and a man they both looked as if they could've been cloned from each other.

"Immature Circus girls?" The man asks.

"The Devil's Order are we right?" the woman asks pushing up her glasses. We both at each other and then them and nod our heads.

"You can call me One I will be working with you for your idea" the man says shaking my hand.

"And I am Four I will be working with you for your big performance. Now may we can come in?" she asks.

"Um, sure" Butch says and we let them in. This is so weird.

"How exactly did you know where we were?" I ask.

"Well, you see my dear during your beach trip we had some of the professor's assistants go and put a chip somewhere specific. This way we're able to know what and where you are" One says with a smile.

"I believe this is the second time you've spent a night together right?" Four says.

"Tell me where the damn chip is" I say pinning the guy to the ground and then I feel electricity shoot through my body.

"Behave yourself missy even if you are the stubborn and most violet of your group we will end another shock through your body. Anyways you the green boy go get the rest of your guy friends all of the" she says. I hate this bitch ordering us around like this. Butch leaves and brings the rest of the guys out of the door fully dressed for the day.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

"So you're here to help us out?" Miyako says taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes I am the best of the stage managers you won so I am on your team" One says taking out a yoga computer.

"Also you forgot to text the company your theme" he says.

"Oh, yeah sorry" Mari says scratching the back of her head.

"The theme we choose is Circus" Ali says rolling her eyes at Mari.

"Circus" One says typing into the computer. "I'm sorry but, that theme has already been taken" he says looking up from the screen.

"What do you mean it was taken" Kaoru yells at him.

"Who could've taken your guy's idea?" Kyoko asks munching on the last of the bacon.

"The punks" Sachiko says silently but it was loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Of course but, how could they have found out" I say jumping from my seat. Why can't they just stay out of our lives? What did we ever do to them?

"I've got to go" Sachiko says a look of horror flashes onto her face for a second and then she heads out the door.

"There's something up with her" Nexa says looking at Sachiko as she leaves.

"It was probably our band name I guess that have it away" Mari says.

"That is true" Miyako says nodding her head slowly and I remember the other day.

"Miyako remember when you said you had an idea?" I say and she nods her head slowly. "What was it?"

"Well, I thought we could do an angel concept I had some outfit ideas" Miyako says quietly.

"That's perfect I already have some ideas for some songs" Ali says snapping her finger with a bright smile.

"And it's not taken so you guys tell me how many dancers you need and the way you want the stage designed" he says and instantly I had gotten an idea.

"I have an idea for the stage" I say and then explain everything.

"God, Momoko that's great it's going to look so professional I can't wait to see it" Kyoko says excitedly.

"Me too" Nexa says nodding her head.

"Hey Kyoko you dance right?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Kyoko says giving Kaoru a questionably look.

"One of the sports magazines I was reading. They surprisingly had traditional dance section. Any ways would you like to do this with us?" Kaoru asks with a smile.

"I'd love to" she says beaming.

"Great me and you can choreograph."

"Looks like this is our game plan" Ali says with a smile and she surprisingly took out her ear buds.

"Yeah" we all say together giving a huge group hug

* * *

**Cosmic: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm going to use my laptop is broken excuse again lol. But it seriously is not letting me work on it like when I use it it's like asking Momoko for a piece of candy, it doesn't let me**

**Blossom:I like my candy *holds candy protectively close to her chest***

**Brick: *Comes in* Can I have something sweet?**

**Blossom: Never**

**Brick: Fine I'm just going to steal one then * pulls Blossom and gives her a peck on the lips***

**Cosmic: *Sweat drops* (there was romance lacking in this chapter... Guess they're making it up) Ok people as you know as soon as this competition is over they go to the all of Japan competition... I need a good check in thing for one of them so come up with something wacky like that (Note: This one is going to be in Okinawa and I want it to be like scary 'cause Okinawa is where they believe in all those spirits wandering about and stuff maybe I can have them meet a Kapa...)**

**Brick & Blossom: Don't forget to follow, fav., and review!**


	23. The Final Competition

Chapter 23  
The Final Competition (for this region anyways)

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

After three long days of band/dance rehearses, making the outfits, and supporting each other for it. Nexa and Kyoko's band was able to make it into the final competition which is what we're aiming for.

"Miyako did you make all these outfits? They're gorgeous" Nexa says looking around at everyone.

"Yeah I did but not the shoes" I say blushing a little as I look down at my own I was dressed up as a ballerina and I had my bubbles tattoo on the corner of my eyes going down my cheek.

"And they're really soft and super easy to move in" Kyoko says as she displays how easy it is to move in her demon outfit by doing a spin and flip.

"Hey save it for the show" Mari says coming in she was dressed as an ancient queen and her rose tattoo was on the side of her right calf.

"Ok ok I'm just really excited" Nexa says with a grin.

"We all are" Ali says coming in, she was dressed up as a rocker and made sure to show off her butterfly tattoo on her back.

"I have butterflies in my stomach though" Momoko says following in after her she was dressed up as a pop star and her dress showed of her heart tattoo on her right collarbone.

"I approve of these clothes" Kaoru comes running in and hugs me. She wore a dark green sweater vest, black cargo pants, Osiris brand shoes, a cap, and her star tattoos going down her left arm.

"I'm glad you all like them" I say beaming.

"No onto the hair and makeup" Mari says shooing away the people who did the other contestants makeup and hair. "I don't trust them for what we all had envisioned."

After a quick thirty minutes we were all done. "Your skills are getting better every day" Momoko says looking in the mirror admiring Mari's work.

"Thanks now all we have to do is wait" Mari said and we all head over to the couch to watch our competition play.

The guys went up and sang Beautiful and It Girl.

"That was great" both Momoko and I say together.

"They're probably are going to get in" Nexa says.

"When are we going?" Kaoru asks.

"We're last" Ali answers.

"Saving the best for last again I guess" Mari says and we all smile. The second to last was now coming up.

"Next we have the Punk Princesses please give them a round of applause" the announcer says and everyone cheers.

"No way" I say.

"Those look exactly like the sketches you made for our circus idea except more trashy" Momoko screams pointing at the screen. She was right Berserk was dressed as a ring leader, Brute was tight rope walker, Brat an acrobat, Bellicose a clown, and Berate a lion.

Then the show began with fire going up to make it look like the stage was a cage.

"The fire idea" Ali says.

Then Bellicose began to sing Circus.

"That was one of the songs"

Then Brat started to sing Fun House.

"And that's another!" Kaoru screams.

"I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence" Nexa says.

"Nope this isn't a coincidence at all" Momoko says clenching her fist.

"Guys we understand what's going on right?" Mari says and we all give her a questioning look and she grins. "They're to brain dead to think of their own idea and because they admire us so much they took our idea. After all as the saying goes the best way of admiration is to copy."

"You idiot but, it is true" Kaoru says with a smile. Leave it to Mari to cheer us up.

"This idea in my opinion is way better than that circus idea" Kyoko says with a smile.

"We better get into our tubes now" I say.

"You're right let's go" Momoko says. We all get up, grab our instruments (i had a key board guitar this time, Kaoru had her drum sticks, and Mari had two old records), and head over to our tubes. Inside the tubes move up toward the stage with us inside them.

"Ladies and gentlemen our last performance for tonight and let me tell you it will be a real treat" the announcer says and we're finally moved to the front of the stage. I had to make sure to keep my eyes closed so I would look like I was being experimented on. "Now on the stage we have The Immature Circus Girls. Mari on turn tables" he says and her tube shatters as she breaks it open and I hear her moving over to her station. "Momoko on bass" the glass begins to break as Momoko breaks it open.

"Kaoru on drums" Kaoru made a boom as she broke open her tube.

"Miyako on the piano" that's my cue. I open my eyes and begin to break the glass. It shatters and I head over to where I was to stand.

"Ali on guitar" the announcer says and Ali breaks the tube and makes her way over to join us.

"You guys ready?" I hear One say over the earpiece.

"Yup" we all say together.

"And they're all ready to play for you tonight" he says. We all begin to play and Ali's voice fills the stadium.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will figth and I will stand

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will figth( I will fight...)

Now realise  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night 

We all managed to play it perfectly but, we focused a little bit too much on the music and too little on the choreography.

"Girls you need to pick up your pass on your dancing you look like you have no clue what you're doing" One says over the earpiece.

"Ok" we all say except for Kaoru who didn't have to dance the first time but, now she did. We set up for our next song. Kaoru wouldn't play drums so Mari would have to pick that up on her turn tables.  
Once we were set up we all started to play and Kaoru started to sing.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)_

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
and major Tom, will sing along.

_ Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.: _

_-They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"Now" we hear One say. Our wings that were hidden snapped open. Mine were wings made out of bubbles, Ali's were butterfly wings and some of the pieces were cut out, Kaoru's were metallic and made like knifes, Momoko's were classic angel wings, and Mari's were like chandeliers. Above our heads was a projected halo. And we pulled out the fake guns  
we had hidden.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...  
Fighting til' the wars won...  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

At the end of the song we fired our guns which spit out confetti in each of our respective colors.

"And that's a wrap you guys did fantastic it was a pleasure working with you" One says.

"Thank you for your hard work" I say.

"Now let's go get changed these wings our heavy" Kaoru says as we head back to the backstage.

"But I love this outfit" Momoko says.

"I don't think we should change they're probably going to say who won tonight" Ali says.

"Ok ok" Kaoru says.

"We had six amazing acts tonight but only three can go on to the nationals and in my hand I have the three winners" the announcer says. "The third place winner is... Devil's Order" the announcer says and everyone begins to cheer.

They make their way up to the stage and they hand them a trophy and a huge check

"Now our second place winner is the Punk Princesses" the announcer says and everyone cheers the punks didn't look too happy but, they still went up to receive their winnings.

"Now our first place winner is... The Immature Circus Girls" the announcer says.

"We won?" Ali asks.

"Yes you guys won, get up there and show it off in those punk's faces" Kyoko says with a grin.

"Only if you two come up there with us you've helped us out a lot" Mari says pulling on Nexa and Kyoko.

"Only if Sachiko was here" I say quietly as I wonder where she was.

"Do you girls have anything to say?" The announcer asks as he passes us our prizes.

"Well, everyone who helped us our friends, One, and my boyfriend Brick" Momoko says smiling like an idiot.

"Mine too Beast the guy over there" Mari says pointing at him.

"Don't forget about Boomer" I say blushing and he gives me a gentle smile.

"And mine, Butch" Kaoru says quietly.

"No way you're going out with him why didn't you tell us?" Mari says holding Kaoru in a death grip of a hug.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction" she says.

"You're going out with him I thought we agreed on not going out with them!" Kyoko says. Woah, Kaoru dear just got into a bunch of drama.

"Anyways ladies and gentlemen we are not done yet our winners are going to the nationals. The first competition will be in Hokkaido and the theme winter hope to see all of you there!"

* * *

**Cosmic: *Making hand signs at throat***

**Mysterious figure #1: What's wrong with her?**

**Mysterious figure #2: Who knows at least we won't have to tie her up and gag her, less work for us.**

**Mysterious figure #1: True, ok listen up The Greatest Challenge viewers there will be a sequel**

**Mysterious figure #2: If any of you care**

**Mysterious figure #1: Shut up I'm talking anyways we'll be the ones taking over**

**Blow: *through a portal* Don't forget about me**

**Mysterious figure #1: Oh, yeah and our boss here too will**

**Blow: Don't call me boss**

**Mysterious figure #2: Please note that this isn't the ending of The Greatest Challenge Yet**

**#1, #2, & Blow: Don't forget too follow, fav., and review**

**Cosmic: *goes to get cough drop***


End file.
